


My New Family

by sammysgirlforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted by Jensen Ackles, Dad Jared Padalecki, Dad Jensen Ackles, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Romance, supernatural fanfic - Freeform, wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 68,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysgirlforever/pseuds/sammysgirlforever
Summary: *Originally posted on Wattpad. Will update both places every Friday*Mackenzie gets brought into a world she'd never thought she'd be a part of, and she couldn't be happier. All her dreams are coming true. She's meeting new people, people she thought she'd never meet. Life is great for the first time in her life and she's finally truly happy and feeling like she belongs.
Relationships: Alexander Calvert/Original Female Character, Genevieve Cortese/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris, Misha Collins/Vicki Vantoch
Kudos: 3





	1. The Tweet

**Author's Note:**

> New to AO3 so feedback is appreciated!

**Mackenzie's POV**

I was watching Charmed, saw a glimpse of what I thought was Danneel Harris-Ackles, and fangirled a little bit, then, tweeted Danneel about it. I finished the episode and realized it was late so I went to sleep.

I should probably introduce myself. My name is Mackenzie Evans. I'm 16. I love Supernatural, Pretty Little Liars, Taylor Swift, Demi Lovato, and Lucy Hale, plus more. But those are my main obsessions.

For those of you who might not know, Danneel Harris-Ackles is Jensen Ackles's (Dean on Supernatural) wife. I don't know anything else about her or anything else she's in so you can Google her if you want.

*the next morning*

I woke up to my alarm ringing at 6 am; like every Friday. Time to get dressed for school. I got out of bed, put YouTube on, picked out an outfit, and got in the shower. The first song that played was Missing You by All Time Low; my favorite song by them. After the shower, I got out, dried my hair, got dressed, and looked at my phone. It was blowing up with Twitter notifications and DMs.

I actually looked at them and realized Danneel had replied to my tweet AND followed me AND DMed me. She told me she felt like I wasn't a crazy fan and that she had this weird feeling that we were meant to know each other. I started asking her questions like if she and Jensen were gonna have any more kids and things like that, and before I knew it I had her phone number and we had agreed to FaceTime after I got out of school! Because of that, the day went by agonizingly slow. 

When the day was over I ran home. What usually took 30 mins took 15! You could say I was excited. My mom was still at work so I ran upstairs-barely closing the door-and told Danneel I was home.

End chapter 1


	2. The Babysitter

**Mackenzie's POV**

My first question was if Jensen was there and when she said no I chilled a little. I still fangirled but not as much as if Jensen had been there. 

We talked for a little bit (me mostly asking questions about their lives) and then Jensen came home. I lost my sh*t and fangirled so bad. 

I told them I was trying not to scream with excitement because JJ was right there and I didn't want to scare her and Danneel said, "speaking of JJ..." then whispered something in Jensen's ear. 

He nodded so she turned to me and said, "tonight is our anniversary and we wanted to go out with Jared and Gen. Originally, we weren't going to because we couldn't find someone who would watch JJ and the boys but, would you watch them? We'd pick you up in about an hour." 

Then I said, " _Would I watch them_? _Of course,_ I would watch them! They're **Jensen Ackles** and **Jared Padalecki's** kids! Duh! I'd do anything for them and their kids." 

Jensen chuckles and says, "ok. Text Danneel your address and we'll see you soon," in that sexy voice of his. 

I said "ok. I'm assuming I'll be sleeping over?" Danneel said yeah I would and then I said, "yay! ok. bye," and ended the call.

I immediately started fangirling and got my sleepover bag together. Then, I chose my clothes to wear. I kept the shirt I was wearing on since it was an _Always Keep Fighting_ shirt and changed into my favorite shorts (a pair of high-waisted peach-colored shorts). I grabbed my AKF sweater and tied it around my waist then put my shoes on and jammed out to music until Danneel knocked on my door.

I left a note for my mom and followed Danneel to the car. The first words out of my mouth were "where's Jensen?" 

Danneel replied with, "he's sleeping, like always." 

I said "oh," sounding a little disappointed and Danneel laughed and I asked what she was laughing at. 

She said it was because I sounded disappointed that Jensen wasn't in the car and I said, "well yeah he's hot," and she said "I know. I did marry him," which made me laugh and then we started talking about life as I messed with the radio.

End chapter 2


	3. The Sleepover

Mackenzie's POV

Danneel and I got back to the house and Gen and Jared were there talking, while the boys and JJ were playing in the basement and Jensen was still asleep on the couch. Danneel went over to him and shook him to try and wake him up. He didn't. I was sitting on the couch by him and poked his ass and told him to wake up.

He woke up and when he realized who touched his ass he stuck up the middle finger. My response was, "umm I think you'll have to talk to your wife first about that but ok if you insist," and everyone laughed. Then I said, "Plus I'll end up touching the girls and Jared's asses sooner or later, trust me," and everyone smiled and laughed.

Then, JJ and the boys came up to see what all the noise was about and everyone told them it was nothing so they went back downstairs.

Danneel showed me the house while Jensen was getting ready then she got me some Mac and Cheese. She told me to call if I needed anything, gave me Jensen, Jared, and Gen's phone numbers, and told me the kids needed to be in bed by 9. I said ok, hugged everyone, and after they said goodbye to the kids, they left.

I had the kids clean up their toys downstairs and get in their pj's, then we picked out a movie to watch until bedtime.

The movie ended up being Frozen. I really didn't want to watch it again but the kids wanted to and majority rules so, I told them we could as long as they didn't yell at me for singing along.

Don't judge! I grew up on Disney movies and Frozen is a good one. I've seen it so many times because of my sister though so, I get tired of it quickly.

We made some popcorn and JJ sat in my lap while the boys cuddled into each of my sides.

By the time Elsa had just left her castle and started singing Let It Go, they were out. I turned the movie off, laid the boys in their beds in their room, put JJ in her bed, then put on Netflix. Supernatural, of course. I ended up watching it until everyone got back.

Jensen and Danneel went straight to bed, Jared passed out on the couch, and Gen and I talked for like half an hour before she was about to pass out. I walked with her to one of the guest rooms and planned to only lay down for a second but ended up falling asleep.

*next morning*

The next morning I woke up facing Gen. I forgot I fell asleep with her last night and got scared/excited for a second and almost screamed. At that moment though, Danneel yelled up the stairs that breakfast was ready. I said okay and tried to wake up Gen, which was harder than it seemed.

When I finally got her awake, we went downstairs and ate while Danneel told us that J2 had to go to work for a couple of hours but when they got back we would all go swimming! 

I said, "yay! But I don't have a swimsuit here."

Danneel said "that's okay. You can try on mine and Gen's since we both have multiple ones. And if they don't fit then we can walk to the mall." 

I said okay and finished eating.

*few hours later*

I ended up wearing one of Gen's two-piece swimsuits. J2 had just gotten back so we were waiting for them to get ready. The kids were getting impatient so we told J2 we were going to walk down to the pool and for them to meet us down there. They said okay and we left.

On the way down to the pool, the kids kept telling their moms how much fun they had last night and said they wanted me to watch them every day! Danneel said that if I wanted to I could live with her and Jensen so, that way, they had an on-call babysitter. Of course, I agreed!

When we got in the pool, JJ wanted all my attention so I couldn't really talk to/gossip with Danneel and Gen.

After like 15 minutes, JJ told me I should go underwater and grab Gen's leg to scare her. I did. She freaked. 

Jared yelled, "Hey! Who's scaring my girl!" 

I raised my hand and said, "me" and Tom and Shep were on me in less than a second; trying to beat me up for scaring their mom. It was funny and cute.

I got them off me and climbed out to check my phone. 

Jared said, "no more touching my wife," (who was currently standing next to him). 

I smacked her ass, said "touch," and smiled. Gen screamed and then laughed at Jared's face.

He picked me up and threw me in the pool then, jumped in and kind of scared the boys because the splash was so big. JJ liked it though and just laughed and splashed everyone else.

After JJ was done splashing everyone, (basically as soon as she got splashed), she got out of the pool, went over to Jensen, and said "daddy come swim with us!" 

Jensen said "not right now. Daddy's working on an episode for his show."

"Ok," JJ said and jumped into the pool. 

Then Jensen said, "speaking of that, Mackenzie come here please."

End chapter 3


	4. The Job

Mackenzie's POV

I was curious as to why Jensen wanted me to come by him when he was doing stuff for Supernatural so, I said okay and got out of the pool. 

He said, "I'm writing an episode for season 12 and I was thinking of putting in a new character. I was thinking of making you play the character. Would you be interested?" when I got to him. 

I crossed my arms, gave him the duh face, and said "of course!"

Jensen smiled, chuckled, and said, "okay. You can come to work with Jared and I tomorrow so you can audition." 

Then I said, "okay! I call shotgun! And before I audition I wanna sit in the Impala!" 

Jared heard me and said, "no one gets shotgun in Jensen's car except me!" 

I said, "well too bad! It's my first time so I get shotgun! If you don't like it then drive your own car!" 

Jensen laughed and said, "yeah! Drive your own car!" 

Then he said to Danneel, "I like her. Can we keep her?" 

Before Danneel could even open her mouth, I said, "actually you are keeping me. As an on-call babysitter."

He said, "Cool! What kind of music do you like? I need to see if we'll get along." 

I laughed and said, "Pop mostly. Some country. And obviously classic rock. I watch Supernatural so I gotta like classic rock. I don't know a lot but I'm trying to learn." 

He said, "we'll get along great then! I'll let you control the music tomorrow." 

I said "sweet!" 

Then, Danneel said we should probably go eat dinner and then we could all watch a movie.

After the movie, I was the only one still awake so I covered everyone up with spare blankets and snuggled into Gen, who was half-awake, and she put her arm around me. She and I had gotten really close and I feel really comfortable with her. I feel like she really understands me and I trust her a lot already.

*the next morning*

I was awake early. I didn't really get much sleep. I was too nervous and excited about the audition! I was trying to remember everything Jensen told me about the character. She was a 16-year-old girl named Alice and she had a boyfriend named Abe. Alice lost her mom really young and she never knew her dad so she lived with her boyfriend. Alice and Abe had grown up on the streets together and started dating when Alice was 13 and Abe was 14. When Alice was 10, they got taken in by a vampire nest. At first, they were there to lure people to the nest but they soon became the food. Alice had heard some of the vampires talking about 'the Winchesters' and decided to escape and find out who these mysterious Winchesters were. Jensen said that Alice and the Winchesters find each other. She was looking for them and they were looking for the nest. After they defeat and kill the nest, Alice and Abe want to become hunters and the boys decide they were old enough to decide so they agreed to train them. Eventually, Alice and Dean figure out that Dean is her father.

At about 5 am, Jensen's alarm goes off and he turns it off, gets up, goes to the bathroom, then wakes up Jared and starts to get ready for the day. The lights wake up the kids, who wake up Danneel and Gen, but then the kids just decide to go to their rooms and go back to bed. Gen and Danneel get up and Danneel makes breakfast while Gen helps me pick out an outfit.

While we were picking out my outfit Gen asked me if I liked girls and I said, "well does the fact that I have a crush on you and Danneel answer your question?" 

She said, "yes it does. So, text me when you're done with your audition. I have a surprise for you." 

I replied, "I hate surprises. Does this have anything to do with the fact that I like girls?" 

She said, "you'll have to wait and see," to which I replied by sticking out my tongue as we were going downstairs to eat.

My outfit ended up being my favorite/only beanie, my AKF shirt, Gen's black skinny jeans, and my motorcycle boots. 

When we went downstairs to eat breakfast Danneel said I looked cute and Jared said, "hey finally someone else in this house who appreciates beanies!" and gave me a high five.

*skip to audition*

I had to read lines with Jared while Jensen and the other writers and casting directors observed. It lasted about half an hour and then they told me to wait outside for Jensen. I waited about 5 minutes then he told me I got the job, gave me the script, and told me I started tomorrow!

I called Gen and told her I was done and she said she'd be at the set to pick me up in 10 minutes. I said okay, said goodbye to J2, and waited outside.

I sat down on the curb and read Twilight (again) until she got there. I got in and asked if we could stop at Jensen's before she took me to this surprise so I could change. 

She replied by pointing in the back and said, "that's your surprise. I was setting you up on a blind date with my cousin." 

I said, "oh. We know each other!" 

Gen said, "you do?" 

The girl in the back (Kate) said, "yeah! We used to date." 

Gen said, "Do you guys still want to go out again?" 

I replied, looking into my lap, "if it's ok with Kate. I never really got over her so yeah." 

Kate said yeah then Gen dropped us off at a restaurant and told us to order whatever and just put it on Jared's tab.

End chapter 4


	5. The First Day

Mackenzie's POV

It was like 10 o'clock when I got home and Gen was sitting on the couch when I got back so she could ask how it went.

I told her it went well and we kissed and made plans for the weekend. 

Gen said, "I know you kissed. I saw the smile on your face when you walked in."

I said, "yeah. I missed her. Thanks, Gen." 

She said, "for what?" 

I said, "for setting this up. I probably wouldn't have gotten her back otherwise." 

She said, "oh. You're welcome. Now go to bed. You have to get up early. Plus it's late and I think Danneel's in your room because she wants to hear about the date too." 

I said okay and went upstairs to find Danneel asleep on my bed.

I changed, which basically was me putting a sports bra on and leaving my shirt off, and snuggled into her. Next thing I know Jensen's turning on the light and telling me to get up.

I groan and roll back over into Danneel's arms, who snuggles back into me. Jensen laughs and then leaves. Danneel shot up like someone lit a fire under her ass. 

I said, "what?" 

She said, "when he does that it means he'll be back with a bucket of water to pour on us if he doesn't hear movement." 

I say oh, got up, and had Danneel help with my outfit.

I ended up wearing my beanie (duh), my skinny jeans that made my ass look good, and a semi-tight shirt.

Jensen was making breakfast when we got downstairs and Gen and the kids were still sleeping. Jensen was dressed in his Dean outfit and Jared his Sam outfit. 

Right as I was about to start eating, the doorbell rang. I got up to open the door and saw Kate standing in the doorway. I invited her in and told her we were gonna leave soon to go to set. She asked if she could come and I said yeah.

When I got back into the dining room, Jared was standing up so I walked behind him and smacked his ass. 

He said, "I hate you!" 

I said, "love you too, Jared," then walked past the sink and smacked Danneel's ass because she was standing there and she just turned around and smacked mine right back.

I screamed a little, laughed, and said, "the only person that's allowed to touch my ass is Kate, my girlfriend." 

Kate said, "yeah!" and smacked my ass then gave me a kiss. Everyone laughed and then Jensen said it was time to leave.

On the way there, I had an idea. I texted Gen and told her that I needed her to come over to Jensen's after I got home because I wanted to talk to her about the idea.

*skip through work*

*now back home. Dinner time*

As soon as Jensen stopped the car, I raced in to change and give the girls a hug. I was so tired and had no idea how tiring tv acting really was. I had been in a few plays but tv shows were way more tiring. Plus, I had missed the girls more than I thought I would. I gave each of them really long hugs and then ran upstairs to change.

Gen's POV

Kenzie texted me and said she needed me to go over to Jensen's so she could talk to me when she got off work. I said ok and went through with my day until about 3 o'clock. I got the boys and myself dressed and ready to go within an hour, which was a record, left, and got to Jensen's about half an hour before Kenzie and J2 were gonna be home.

JJ and the boys played in the basement while Danneel and I gossiped and she made dinner. She was making spaghetti, mine and Jensen's favorite.

At about 5:30 I heard Jensen's car pull up and literally like 10 seconds later a Kenzie-sized person ran into me and hugged me for like a minute. Then, she did the same to Danneel and went upstairs to change.

While Kenzie was hugging us, J2 came in and went to say hi to the kids. They were so good with them. It was so adorable to see them with the kids. Especially Jared.

After Kenzie went upstairs to change Danneel said, "that was weird." 

I said, "she probably just missed us." 

Danneel said, "yeah." Then, after a few seconds she said, "hey did it seem like she smelled you? Cause I think she smelled me." 

I said, "she's been with the boys all day. She probably just needed to be reminded of what a good smelling human was," and chuckled as I said, "plus she does have a crush on both of us so...." 

Danneel said, "yeah. The boys don't always smell the best when they get off work. In fact, while I'm making dinner, Jensen needs to take a shower," then yelled for Jensen to get his ass in the shower. As Jensen was coming upstairs, Kenzie was coming back down.

Mackenzie's POV

Ugh, I smell. I need to take a quick shower and since Danneel's making dinner, I won't miss anything. I pulled my hair out of its ponytail and jumped in. I took 5 minutes, normal for me, and then got out and got dressed. I just put on sweatpants and a t-shirt because I wasn't going anywhere or trying to impress anybody so it didn't matter.

I went downstairs and as I was pulling my hair back into a ponytail, I ran straight into Jensen's chest and almost caused us to fall down the basement stairs. Good thing he was strong. After we were sure we weren't going to fall, I let go of him and said sorry then, blushing, walked away before he could say anything.

When I got into the kitchen, I saw Danneel was still making dinner and asked Gen if we could go on a walk and talk now before dinner. She said sure and hopped off the stool then went to get her shoes on, which were in the living room.

As she was bending over, I was staring at her ass. Jared saw me looking and said, "you can look but you can't touch."

I said, "I know. You're lucky to call that ass yours." 

He said, "I know I am." 

Gen stood up and said, "alright would you guys stop talking about my ass like I'm not right here. I know it's nice but it's also mine. Not Jared's." 

We both said sorry in unison and then Jared gave Gen a kiss and walked into the kitchen. Gen grabbed her phone off the couch and started walking out, me right behind her.

End chapter 5


	6. The Idea

Mackenzie's POV

As we were walking down the driveway to the sidewalk, I was still walking behind Gen, so I could stare at her ass. 

We were almost to the sidewalk when Gen says "Kenz."

"Hmm?" I say. 

"Stop staring at my ass." 

"I'm not." 

"Yes, you are. I can tell. Come stand next to me."

I stand next to her and my eyes automatically fall to her boobs. 

She sees and says "ok now stop staring at my boobs." 

I say sorry and look straight ahead. 

Gen said, "it's ok. I guess I'm just not used to girls looking at my ass and boobs. No girl I've ever met has told me they have a crush on me so I guess it's just something I'll get used to." 

I said, "oh. Okay," then we walked in silence for a few minutes.

Somewhere in those silent few minutes, we ended up holding hands. Obviously not in a romantic way. It's more like if you see 2 best friends holding hands. That's all it is, unfortunately. I hate being in the friend zone. Yeah yeah, I know. I have a girlfriend but I still have a crush on Gen!!

After like 3 minutes, Gen asked me what I wanted to talk to her about. 

I said, "ok so you know how Jensen and Danneel want more kids?" 

She nodded so I continued, "well I was thinking.... what if I ask them to adopt me? I know they probably want another biological kid but I'm better than nothing right?" 

Gen smiles and says, "Kenz I think that's a GREAT idea! They already pretty much treat you like their own and yes, of course, they want a biological kid but that doesn't mean they won't want you just as much." 

I said, "really? You think so?" 

Gen said, "I know so."

I said, "ok. Guess I can start calling you aunt Gen now, huh." 

She said, "sure if you want. JJ already does so, might as well." 

I smiled and gave her a hug as we walked up to the house.

"Mmmmm something smells good!" I said as I sat down in between Jensen and Jared.

"That something is called spaghetti," Danneel said and served everyone.

After like 5 minutes of everyone just eating, I brought up my idea. "So, Jensen and Danneel, I was thinking, since you guys want more kids, why not just adopt me!" I said.

Danneel looked at me like I was a mind reader or something and said, "I was actually just thinking about bringing it up to you last night. I don't know about Jensen but I'd love to! You're great with JJ and she could use a big sister." 

I said, "really?!" then looked at Jensen and asked him what he thought. 

He said, "we'll go to the adoption agency tomorrow to get all the paperwork since it's our day off!" 

I squealed and hugged both of them like 10 times then asked if it was ok to call them mom and dad. They said sure and we all finished eating.

End chapter 6


	7. The Adoption

Mackenzie's POV

I couldn't sleep that night because all I could think about was the fact that Jensen and Danneel were going to be my parents!! 

At about 5 o'clock I decided to just get up and go watch TV or something downstairs. I went down there to find Jensen already up watching the news.

I walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. He put his arm across the back of the couch and said, "hey daughter." 

I smiled, leaned into his side, and said, "hey father."

We sat in silence for a few minutes listening to the news. They were talking about some speech Donald Trump had given. After they were done talking about Trump, they went to a commercial and Jensen asked if there was anything he needed to know about me.

I said that really the only things were that I had anxiety, depression, and insomnia, I take birth control to help with my period cramps and I used to cut. The rest him and Danneel would figure out as they got to know me. He said ok and we watched tv for like an hour.

Somewhere within the hour, Jensen - dad - had fallen asleep and I ended up sleeping with my head on his chest and my legs curled underneath me on his lap. I guess I'll have to somehow get over my crush on him and Mom (Danneel). I could still have a crush on Aunt Gen and Uncle Jared though, right? I mean they're not REALLY my aunt and uncle.

At like 10 o'clock, Mom felt the need to turn on every light in the house and wake Dad and I up. Mom said she made an appointment for us at the adoption place at noon so, we had to eat quickly because I guess if we wanted it to happen today then we had to get there early to fill out paperwork.

While we ate cereal, Mom asked if I was excited.

With my mouth full I replied, "of course I am! The adoption was my idea in the first place!" 

Mom smiled and said, "ok. So tell me about you. What do I need to know to get to know you." 

I said, "well I obviously love you guys, aunt Gen, uncle Jared, Misha, and Supernatural. I love shopping and books. Especially shopping for books. I love Demi Lovato, Lucy Hale, 5 Seconds of Summer, One Direction, The Vampire Diaries, Pretty Little Liars, and Disney channel."

Mom said, "ok. We can go to the mall after the adoption so you can pick out whatever you want for your room and then your dad will set it up and you and I can have a girls day!" 

I said yay and went to get dressed so we could leave.

We got to the adoption place an hour early and it only took us half an hour to fill out all the forms. I had to fill out a lot of stuff about my background and medical history and stuff. Plus, I got to sign with my new last name!

While we waited for the adoption to get to the head lady, Mom and I talked about what we should do for my room. We decided I should get the walls painted a light blue, like a sky blue, because it's supposed to help people fall asleep easier and my door a very light purple because purple was one of my favorite colors. We also decided to get a little mini chandelier for my walk-in closet. It wasn't a really big walk-in closet, but it was still big enough to need a mini chandelier. Also, we were going to get one of those beds that had drawers or whatever on the frame and all new sheets and an all-new comforter.

We were about to start talking about clothes when the lady came out and said she was ready for us. Dad stood up and said "finally!" Probably because he was bored listening to me and Mom talking about my room. Mom and I laughed and followed him into the lady's office. 

It was a nice office. Kinda small and wooden but she had a lot of books and a lot of bookshelves.

The lady went through everything with us to make sure it was correct and then signed it and had us read and sign another piece of paper. Then, it was finally official! My last name was finally Ackles! I felt so happy I skipped to the car. My name was legally Mackenzie Ackles. No more Mackenzie Evans. I was getting sick of all the jokes about me being related to Harry Potter's mom.

End Chapter 7


	8. The Mall

**Mackenzie's POV**

The mall that was closest to the adoption place wasn't the one like 5 minutes from the house so Mom and I had to get used to a whole different setup. The first thing I wanted to do was go to Hot Topic but Mom said to get all the room stuff first because Dad looked bored but then we could go to whatever store I wanted!

We went to Burlington Coat Factory and got the bed frame and the mini chandelier. I also found some quotes to put on my wall that we got but I told Dad I would put them up. I also got a few of those small round pillows that look like they have really soft hair coming out of it and then a few regular-sized pillows. Finally, I got a pink silk sheet set and a purple comforter. Then, we checked out and I told Dad what colors I wanted my room and where I wanted the colors so he could run to Lowe's on the way home and get them.

After he left, Mom and I made a beeline for Hot Topic. I got one of each of the Supernatural shirts (obviously), a pair of the Supernatural headphones, a Supernatural bag, and Supernatural socks! Plus a ton of 5SOS and TØP shirts. After that, we went to Great Clips and I got my hair dyed a reddish-brown like how Mom's was when she was on One Tree Hill. Next, we went to get facials and mani-pedis. Then, we went to basically every store there and I got a ton of clothes and jewelry! I have no clue how we carried it all!

 **A/N** for those of you that don't know, this is the hair color Mackenzie's talking about.

When we got home with all that stuff, Dad wasn't done yet so we went to Barnes and Noble and I got a ton of books and CDs and stuff. Then, it was back to the mall because we realized I didn't have a bookshelf!

When we got home with the bookshelf, Dad was finally done with my room! While Misha and Dad (Misha had come over after he finished his errands to help Dad for a little bit) were trying to get the bookshelf to my room, JJ and I ran upstairs to look at it. I walked in and already felt calmer! The colors were both lighter colors so they kept me calm and not excited or anything.

Then, I went to my bed and flopped onto it and JJ flopped onto me. I said "ow" and she scrambled off and went to her coloring area in my room. She had a coloring area in every room.

I loved my mattress. It was the same one from my old bed, which is good cause it was already formed to my body. In the drawers under my bed I could put my favorite books and CDs! 

Then, I went to my closet and the mini chandelier worked perfectly in there. I saw Dad had painted the closet blue too! Even the door was blue! But, he painted my bathroom door purple.

When Mom, Dad, Misha, JJ, and I finally got the room set up and all my clothes put away, I asked if Kate could sleepover and they said yes!

End Chapter 8


	9. The Double Date

**Mackenzie's POV**

I called Kate and she said she was at Gen's so she'd be over in a few minutes. When she got here she had Gen with her because Gen wanted to sleepover too and missed Danneel and I. Gen gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead then asked to see my room.

I showed Kate and Gen my room then Gen, JJ, and Mom went downstairs. Kate and I kissed then started talking about everything, but mostly Supernatural. I liked it. I forgot how much I had missed it. It was so easy to fall back into a rhythm with her.

After like 5 minutes Gen came up and told us she and Jared and Mom and Dad were going to go on a double date. I told her to go get Mom and Kate and I would help her get ready first then we would go to Gen's house and help her get ready.

Kate ended up doing Mom's makeup as black winged eyeliner, a light-colored eye shadow, blush, and red lipstick. I picked out Mom's dress that showed off her boobs but at the same time, it made her boobs look extra big because it was kinda low cut but I'm pretty sure it was padded. Gen picked out a pair of black heels that had straps that wrapped up to right below her knees and I did her hair in big tight curls.

Kate and I told Mom to go downstairs with Dad and JJ while we took Gen to her house to get ready and would send Jared and the boys over here.

When we got to Gen and Jared's house, (like two houses down) we told Jared to bring the boys to my house and made Gen take a shower. After she got out of the shower, Kate blow-dried her hair while I did her make up similar to Mom's but without the wing on the eyeliner. Then, we found her a dress that I'm pretty sure was the same one she wore in the _Supernatural_ episode _The French Mistake_.

Gen's hair was basically dry by then so, we curled it in big loose curls and found her a pair of gold strappy high heels.

Gen asked how she looked and I said she looked hot.

She said, "really?" 

I said, "yeah. If I didn't have a girlfriend and you weren't married I'd be trying to hit that. The only reason I'm not is because, like I said, you're married and I have a girlfriend." 

Gen said, "seriously?" 

I said, "yes. Jared is probably gonna have a hard time not having sex till after dinner. He'll probably want you as soon as he sees you in this." 

Then, Gen smiled and gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead then grabbed her purse and started to walk downstairs. The kiss on the forehead became our little thing. I'm the only one she does that to. It makes me feel special every time she does it and I smile every time.

I started to follow her but I didn't get very far before Kate was making out with me, probably trying to make me forget about Gen. I went along with it and as soon as she knew I was turned on, she left and I followed, calling her a tease. 

She said, "hey that's what you get for calling someone hot in front of me. I mean I agree she is hot but she's also not the one who should be making you turned on. I should be doing that." 

I said, "well you did a good job of it ya tease." 

Kate just said, "I know" and smiled and started to walk away.

I stuck my tongue out at her then followed.

Gen was at the door waiting for us. 

I told her that when we got to my house she was gonna stand behind me and Kate and we were gonna make Jared close his eyes so he wouldn't see her right away.

When we got to the house we did what I said and when Kate and I revealed Gen, Jared was all flustered and it was really cute. Of course, Dad had to make fun of him for it because that's Dad. 

He said, "awwwwww is someone crushing on their wife again?!" 

Jared said, "shut up," and pushed Dad off the arm of the couch and he fell onto the couch. 

Then, Jared said, "plus, I crush on her every day because she is my wife but yeah she looks extra hot today." 

Of course, all the girls in the room that were able to comprehend what he said, (4 let me remind you) were romantics so we all awwwwed, which made Jared blush and it was funny to watch. 

Eventually, Dad got disgusted (as he put it) of watching everyone getting all mushy and said, "all right time to go!" and gave me a hug and kiss. 

Mom, uncle Jared, and aunt Gen did the same then said goodbye to the kids and left.

It was like 7 o'clock so I made the kids dinner then I gave JJ a bath and got her ready for bed while Kate stayed in the living room with Tom and Shep. After everyone (Kate and I included) was ready for bed it was 8:30 so I told the kids to lay in their beds and I'd read them a story.

After they fell asleep, Kate and I went into my room and talked for a little bit but soon Kate was out. She ended up sleeping with her head on my stomach and me running my fingers through her hair. I will protect her to the ends of the earth. I swear if anyone ever hurts her, I will kill them. And I can't even imagine what I'd do to myself if I was the one hurting her.

At like midnight I heard Mom and Dad come home and go to their room (not too quietly) and soon heard a lot of moaning. 

I tried to block it out as best as I could cause who wants to listen to their parents have sex. That's gross and weird. 

I eventually fell asleep with my music blasting in my headphones and my pillow over my face.

End chapter 9


	10. The Surprise

*two weeks later*

**Mackenzie's POV**

I woke up and had to pee really bad so I ran to the bathroom. I got there right as Mom shut the door. She beat me, again. I told her to hurry up and she still took like 5 minutes at least.

When I got in there, something in the garbage caught my eye. I looked closer and realized it was a pregnancy test and it said positive on it. I finished up and then took the test and went to the living room to ask Mom if I could talk to her.

She said yeah and we went into the kitchen. 

I showed her the pregnancy test and said, "what is this?!" 

She said, "what do you think it is?!"

I said, "seriously?! You're pregnant!!"

"I think. That's what the test said. I have to call the doctor to schedule an appointment to find out for sure."

"Does Dad know?"

"No. You're the only one that does. I want to wait to tell him till I know for sure."

"Ok. I'm going with to the appointment though." I said then walked back into the living room and wasn't surprised to see Kate on the chair opposite of the couch.

These last few weeks she's been basically living here, which is fine by me cause Mom and Dad go out a lot so, we have the house pretty much to ourselves after the kids go to bed.

Mom made the appointment for the next day at one. After she told everyone about the doc appointment, we all went on with their day.

Mom brought JJ to preschool then Dad and I went to lunch and had father/daughter time. After we came home, Mom and I watched our show, Pretty Little Liars, then she made dinner and Gen and Jared ended up coming over.

*next day*

"Mackenzie wake up! We have to leave in 10 minutes!" Mom said as she turned the light on in my room. 

I proceeded to roll over and go back to sleep but Mom said, "no way! You're going!" and pulled the blankets off me then pulled me out of the bed. I got up and quickly got dressed.

On the way there, we were thinking of baby names. Or well I was anyways. At one point I said, "ok I know you're probably gonna hate me for this because it's one of the characters you played but if it's a girl you should name her Sara." 

She said, "maybe. Jensen's always wanted a boy. I kinda want another girl. We'll just have to wait and see!"

 **A/N** if you don't know, the character/show Mackenzie's talking about, the character that Danneel plays is named Sara and the show is really good. It's called Friends With Benefits. It's on Netflix but got cancelled after only 13 episodes. I didn't know this till after I watched it but it's a really good show and you should watch it.

We got to the doctors office and checked in. Then, we started talking about names and Mom basically agreed to name her Sara, as long as Dad was okay with it. We started talking about boy names and it took all I had to not mention Sam or Dean. I did mention Adam, however, and Mom didn't seem to pick up on that. Probably cause everyone always forgets about Adam. Poor Adam. Mom thought Adam was a nice name but she said she'll have to talk to Dad.

When they called Mom's name, she looked nervous so I went in with her. The doctor made her lay down and put some of that cold jelly stuff on her belly and put the sensor thing hooked up to the machine on her belly. Now that I looked at her stomach without a shirt on, she was most definitely pregnant. It took a few seconds to find the baby but, it was there. 

Right as the doctor was about to take the sensor off, Mom noticed something and pointed it out to him. It turned out to be another baby! Mom was having twins!

When we got back in the car, I told Mom I had an idea of how to tell Dad. 

I said, "We go to Walmart and get one of those cards that say 'you. You is a Dad' on the inside and write 'again! Twins!' below it then take a picture of Kate and I putting our hands around your belly and put that and the ultrasound picture in the card."

Mom liked that idea so we got the card, took the picture, printed the picture, put everything in the card, and went home to give it to Dad. When he realized what we were trying to tell him, he started crying and talking to Mom's belly. I started laughing cause it was so adorable and JJ asked what he was doing.

We told her she's having a brother or sister soon and she asked how soon. We told her a couple months and she seemed sad cause she couldn't have the brother or sister now. We didn't try to explain the fact that Mommy was having twins and she might get 2 brothers or sisters or one of each cause she was only 3.

End chapter 10


	11. Meeting New People

**Mackenzie's POV**

The next morning I immediately went into planning mode. I started talking about which guest room the twins were going to have, which color we were going to paint the walls, whether or not they should get their own rooms, who should have what shift/times for watching the twins, etc. Mom and Dad probably let me ramble on (mostly to myself) for like an hour before Mom finally told me to chill out because she wasn't due for like 8 months and we had plenty of time to plan everything.

I told her, "no we have to start now!"

She said, "no what you need to do is go to school then go film and then come home for dinner." 

I took a deep breath, said ok, grabbed my coffee, my backpack, my book, and left to go to school.

Before I could get out the door, JJ ran to me screaming "sissy!!" and hugged my leg. 

I laughed and said I had to go to school but I would see her later.

She said, "I miss you! Don't go!" and gave me the puppy dog face she must have learned from Jared. It was so hard to resist that face!

I told her, "trust me I don't want to go but I have to. Go back to sleep and before you know it I'll be home ok?"

"Ok. I love you," she said. 

I said I loved her too and gave her a kiss on the head then left.

I've tried explaining to JJ multiple times that I'm not really her sister but she doesn't seem to care and calls me sissy. Not that I mind her calling me that, it's just weird that she started calling me that so soon. It's cute though.

It took me 10 minutes to get to school. By that time I had finished my coffee and was too hyper to concentrate. I went to my locker and put my books for my after-lunch classes in there and went to my first class; Math. Just what I need first thing in the morning. Not!

This teacher is so boring. Even with all the coffee I've had, I still could fall asleep from listening to her talk. At least next I have my favorite class; English. The teacher is really nice and really likes me and always picks me to read out loud in class. Also, she always asks what book I'm reading like once a week and asks me questions about it. And she reminds me of Rowena because of her hair, it's the same style/color.

*skip to English*

I walked in and was greeted by the sub. Yay. I hate subs. Especially for English. That means the next hour will be full of worksheets. At least we get to listen to music though. 

I put my headphones in after the teacher handed out the worksheets and pressed play on my phone. I was listening to Dad's cover of the song Simple Man. It was really good. I've never heard the original version of the song but I don't care, Dad has a good voice so I like listening to his covers.

That class and the rest of the school day went by super slow. Probably because I was really excited to go to work! I was going to meet Kim Rhodes today because she was going to be in the episode we're filming!! And Felicia Day was coming by because she heard I was a fan and wanted to meet me! It was so hard to contain my excitement throughout the school day!

When school was finally over, I raced to my car and took a lot of back roads so I could speed and get to set faster. When I got there, I went to my trailer and got dressed and everything then raced to where they were shooting so I could meet Felicia and Kim.

When I got there, Kim, Dad, and Jared were shooting so I saw Felicia and went to stand by her while they finished. I only saw the back of her head but I recognized Felicia right away because of that red hair of hers. She'd be easy to spot in a crowd.

I gave her a hug then we just sat and watched until they finished that scene. When they were done and we could finally talk again, I introduced myself to Felicia then went to say hi to Dad, uncle Jared, and, of course, Kim.

After about a 10 minute break, the director called for me, Kim, Dad, Katherine Ramdeen (Alex), Kathryn Newton (Claire), and Jared to come on the set to do our scene. After we did the scene with all 6 of us, I had to do a scene with just Kim and then just Kathryn.

In the scene with Kim, Jody was telling Alice how Claire's gotten into drugs and started skipping class and hanging out with boys that were too old for her. Basically, Claire was rebelling and doing everything you don't want your teenage daughter doing. Jody wanted Alice to talk to Claire and see if she could talk some sense into her. Of course, Alice said she'd try and went up to Claire's room.

As I got up to "go upstairs," the director called cut and told Kim and I we did a good job. 

I chatted some more with Felicia and Kim and then came up with an idea to have an end of the summer cookout at Jared's house. He agreed then called Gen and talked to her about it. She said yeah but they'd have to make it next weekend. Jared said that was fine and made an event on Facebook and texted the people who didn't have a Facebook that they were invited.

After the break, they had me and Kathryn do our scene. Alice and Claire talked for a little bit and then Alice finally got to the point. Claire, after some fighting, said she would stop the drugs and rebelling and everything and talk to Jody and put everything right again. After that, the director called cut and said it was the end of the workday.

End chapter 11


	12. The Cookout

**Mackenzie's POV**

*Tuesday next week*

Every day this week so far I've been going to school, going to set, eating dinner, then walking to Gen's to help her with the cookout. Gen isn't like most people. She doesn't just buy buns and hot dogs and cook it on the grill. She buys the hot dogs and the buns but she also buys stuff to make jello, fruit salad, chicken salad, and cookies. Good thing my school almost never gives homework.

After work, Jared comes over to my house every day to eat because Mom always has dinner ready when I get home. Then, he goes home and takes a shower while Gen, the boys (Tom and Shep), and I start cooking whatever we're cooking that day. 

When Jared, Dad, and I got home today, Gen and the boys were already there. Gen was sitting at the kitchen table gossiping with Mom while she finished making dinner and JJ was playing with the boys in her room. Dad and Jared came into the kitchen to give their wives a kiss then Dad took a shower while Jared put on football in the living room.

I joined right in with Gen and Mom's conversation but the topic quickly turned to school. I told them I was dropping AP Psychology but my Econ, English, and Anatomy teachers seemed pretty cool and my math teacher was a bitch. Mom scolded me for swearing then let me continue. 

I told them my math teacher had an accent so she was hard to understand and that all we do is problems on the board. Also, she gave us a project and didn't tell us the due date until the day before it was due. 

After I was done ranting, I told them I was running for prom queen and junior class planning committee public relations officer! 

After that, Dad was done in the shower and dinner was ready.

I ran upstairs to tell Dad dinner was ready and walked in without thinking. Good thing he was at least in a towel. 

Me being my awkward self, I stared at his chest cause I do still have a crush on him. When he cleared his throat I blushed and said, "sorry. Dinner's ready."

Dad said, "ok. Let me get dressed."

I said, "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to. The two girls that actually matter already have a crush on you and you're married to one of them but, if you want to you can." then backed out of the room, red as a tomato.

I walked into the kitchen, still red, and Mom asked what happened. I told her and Gen and they laughed. Then, Mom smiled and said, "yeah he does have a nice body."

I said, "I know. I wish he showed it on Supernatural more."

Jared walked in and said, "you wish who'd show what on Supernatural more?"

I said, "I wish Dad showed his body on Supernatural more. You too, tall guy," and winked at him.

Gen saw me and said, "oh _come on!_ Now you're hitting on _my_ man too?!"

I said "DUH! I mean they're both married so it's not like anything's gonna happen, I wouldn't let it cause I'm not about the cheating life, but I'm still gonna flirt."

Gen said, "If Kate's okay with you doing it then I guess I am too. Just don't do anything."

I said, "Kate does the same thing. We flirt with Felicia in front of each other. And I _promise_ I won't do anything."

Then, Dad came downstairs, fully dressed, and we called the kids up for dinner and listened to them talk about their day at preschool.

After dinner, Gen, Jared, Tom, Shep, and I went to their house and made more food. Tonight was chicken salad. 

After we were done I was exhausted and ended up sleeping cuddled with Tom.

Before I fell asleep, I heard Gen stop in the open doorway of Tom and Shep's room and stand there, watching us sleep peacefully.

*Saturday*

I had to wake up early to help Gen finish setting up. I woke up at like 6 but, before I could go over to Gen's I had to do chores, get JJ dressed, and help Mom in the shower.

After all that, I took JJ with me to Gen's and when we got there, JJ went up to the boys room and went back to sleep for a little bit. I went over there in my pajamas cause I don't give an actual fuck.

As JJ was going upstairs, Jared was coming down. He had just woken up so his hair was all tangled and messy. Gen and I had a little fangirl session until Jared got annoyed with us.

After that, Jared took a shower while Gen and I started to get set up. We got all the tables and chairs out and after Jared got out of the shower, he got the grill out. We didn't put the food out yet but we started putting decorations up and put signs on the ends of the block.

*skip to 5:30; party start time*

Kate, Mom, and Dad were the first to show up. Felicia got there next and Kate and I started flirting with her. Eventually, Kim, Briana (Sheriff Donna), Jim Beaver, Jake Abel (Adam), Kathryn, Katherine, Osric, M3 (Misha, Mark Sheppard, and Mark Pellegrino), Alona (Jo), Ruth, Rob, Sebastian, Richard, Matt, and more showed up. Plus, neighbors and friends. The cookout (turned into more of a party) lasted until like 10 pm.

Mom, Dad, Kate, JJ, Felicia, and I ended up crashing at Gen and Jared's. I ended up on the floor in the living room between Kate and Gen, Mom was on the couch behind me, Felicia was on the couch to the left of me, JJ slept in the boys room again, and Jared and Dad ended up in the guest beds.

End Ch. 12


	13. The Shopping

**Mackenzie's POV**

*skip like 2 months*

Mom was about 4-5 months along and FINALLY decided to go clothes shopping for the twins. We got a lot of stuff for mini Dee/Sara but not mini Jensen/Adam. We also got car seats and a double stroller. Sara got a lot of pink. We got her pink shoes, pink onesies, pink bibs, basically pink everything.

 **A/N** Until Dee and Jensen actually tell us the names of the twins, I'm going to refer to them as the names I made up (Sara and Adam) and also refer to them as the minis.

After that, we put everything in the car and went shopping for workout clothes because after Mom had the twins, she and I were gonna workout together so she could lose the baby weight. Next, we went to the Converse store and I picked out a pair for JJ, the minis, and I. JJ and I got matching purple ones and the minis got matching black ones. Then, because no trip to the mall is complete until you go to Hot Topic, we went there and I got another pair of shoes, some more SPN stuff, some earrings, and a fuzzy Deadpool blanket. The next store we went to was Body 360 and I got my nose and belly button pierced (FINALLY)! The final place we went to was a tattoo shop near the mall. I got the Stay Strong tattoo Demi Lovato has on her wrists.

After it was done, I texted Kate and my friend Marissa a picture of the piercings and Demi a picture of the tattoo. I got Demi's number because Misha used to be on Charmed with Holly Marie Combs and Holly was on Pretty Little Liars with Lucy Hale and Lucy knew Demi. Kate said she couldn't wait to see my belly button piercing in person, Marissa said both piercings looked great, and Demi said she was happy I finally got the tattoo I always wanted.

When we got home, I helped Mom unload everything into what is probably going to be the minis' room and then showed Dad my tattoo and piercings. He freaked out for like 2 seconds but then he told me the nose piercing was cute but he hated the belly button ring but let me keep it in, I just had to put clear ones in for filming.

After that, I had JJ help me set up my room. She really liked the Deadpool blanket because it was fuzzy and kept calling it her blanket (which it wasn't and never will be). The first thing JJ helped me with was to organize my SPN shirts. One of them had a picture of Baby, Jared, and Dad on it. When JJ picked it up, she said, "it's Daddy and unca Jared!" and got really happy.

I looked at it and said, "yes it is! Uncle Jared looks really good doesn't he!"

Jared walked up the stairs, leaned into my door frame, and said, "I bet I do."

JJ screamed "Unca Jared!" and ran to hug him. 

Jared picked her up and said it was time for lunch then we had to leave to go to set.

End ch. 13


	14. The Moment

**Mackenzie's POV**

Before we went to set, Jared said he wanted to give me something so, he and I walked to his house. When we got to his house, Jared took off his shoes and walked upstairs. I figured he'd run up and get whatever he was giving me so, I stood at the bottom of the stairs and waited for him. When Jared realized I wasn't following him he said, "come on! I don't bite!" and smiled and I followed him up the stairs.

When we got to his room, I sat on the bed and he walked into his closet, taking his shirt off. He and Gen had separate closets but she still had some shoes scattered in his closet. I'll have to steal some one of these days. 

I said, "Ummm Jared, not that I mind seeing you shirtless, but what are you doing?"

He laughed, turned around, and said, "don't worry. I'm just getting a new shirt." 

I laughed and said "oh."

Jared smiled, pulled the new shirt over his head, and said, "now for your present. I noticed that you wear the same beanie every day so I assumed that you only had one. Instead of just buying you another one, I figured I'd let you take one of mine, so, here you go," and showed me all of his beanies. 

He had so many! They were all gray, white, or black so, I smelled them to see which one had the strongest scent of Jared on it. I ended up picking out a black one. 

I smiled, put it on, and gave Jared a hug. When I didn't pull away he wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my head.

"I love you, Jared," I whispered after a few seconds of silence.

"I love you too," he said back.

I pulled away just enough to look up into his gorgeous green eyes (not quite fanfic green like Dad's but close) and said, "in the last year or so since I've discovered Supernatural, you have helped me through so much. I'm so glad I found Supernatural when I did because I was in a really bad place and hearing that one of my favorite actors struggles with depression as well really helped me get through that bad time. Plus what you do with the AKF campaign. I love it all so much," and smiled and buried my face in his chest, tears in my eyes.

_**A/N** \- The above paragraph is true. That's one of the many, but most important, things I want to tell Jared if I ever meet him. If you guys haven't figured it out yet, Mackenzie is basically me so all the things she says/does are things I've said/done or want to do or would say. _

Jared tightened his grip on me a little bit and I felt him smile. After a few seconds, we pulled apart and Jared said we had to get going.

On the way back I had an idea. I said to Jared, "what if we check in on each other? Like once a day we just check-in and see how the other one's doing." 

Jared smiled, said he liked that idea and gave me a side hug as we walked back into my house.

End chapter 14


	15. The Party

**Mackenzie's POV**

I only had one scene to film today so, I was watching Dad and Jared right now. They were filming a bro-moment scene in the Impala; so it was a sweet scene. 

JJ wanted to come with today and Dad decided to let her come. At first, it was hard to get her to be quiet, but soon she started coloring and was oblivious to the world. She only came out of her trance when it was my turn to film and she had to get off my lap. 

My scene was an action scene with J2 and Misha. A random Leviathan somehow showed up and kidnapped Sam because Sam didn't wait for us to go with him to track it. When we finally found Sam, he was almost unconscious. Dean and I fought the Leviathan while Cas healed Sam. When Sam was healed, Cas blew up the Leviathan. After that, we made sure Sam was really okay and then talked about what happened. 

When I was in the middle of my last line, JJ ran up to Dad and said she had to go potty. The director just called cut and said we were done for the day. But, because it was my birthday before we left everyone sang happy birthday to me.

When we got to the house, Dad and JJ said they had to go in first and then they'd text me when I could come in. 

When I went into the house, the lights turned on and everyone yelled surprise. The whole Supernatural cast, Demi, Lucy, Marissa, Kate, Holly, the rest of the Pretty Little Liars cast, the rest of the Charmed cast, and some childhood friends were there! 

After I said hi to everyone and got pictures/autographs from everyone, we had cake! It was REALLY big! It had my name in the middle and then around it were all the characters that I felt connected to from different shows that I watched. From PLL was Aria and Emily, SPN obviously had my character plus Dean and Charlie, and from Charmed it had Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. It was a chocolate ice cream cake with white buttercream frosting and tasted SOOOOO good.

I feel connected to Aria because we're both short and I really like her clothes and idk she's always been my favorite. Emily I feel connected to because she's lesbian and I'm bi so I really liked having that representation on such a widely watched show. Dean I feel connected to because we both love to eat and Charlie is basically me. Prue I feel connected to because she's the oldest and so am I, Piper because at one point she becomes the oldest and she was always the one to stop fights between her siblings, and Phoebe because she always felt like she was always being ignored or picked on and that's how I feel too. 

After the cake was, obviously, presents. Lucy and Demi gave me free, unreleased copies of their next albums, Alyssa Milano (Charmed cast) gave me a signed copy of all her albums and a signed copy of her book Safe At Home, Shannen Doherty (Charmed cast) gave me a signed copy of her book as well and a signed copy of all 10 seasons of Beverly Hills, 90210, Mom gave me copies of all 9 seasons of One Tree Hill, Dad gave me a copy of all the seasons of Smallville (because he used to be on it), and Jared gave me all seasons of Gilmore Girls but, Gen said I had to wait until tomorrow for my present from her. 

After everyone except Gen, Jared, and the boys had left, Dad said I had one more present and that it was in my room! I ran up to my room and opened the door only to have a big black thing jump on me and lick me. I soon realized that the big black thing was a black lab. It looked exactly like an older version of my old puppy Aria. 

I asked if the dog sitting in front of me was the same one I had as a child and Dad said it was. I asked him how he found her and he said he started with the person my aunt gave her to and went from there to track her down. Then, he said she jumped on me like that because she recognized me and missed me. I smiled, gave Aria a hug, and cried happy tears as she curled into my lap, licking the tears off my face.

End chapter 15


	16. The Present-Mackenzie's POV

**Mackenzie's POV**

The next morning I woke up to Aria licking my face and Gen standing in the doorway, telling me to "hurry the fuck up" and said my clothes were in the bathroom. I said good morning to Aria and got out of bed to give Gen a hug, Aria right on my heels. She hasn't left my side since I got her back.

When I went into the bathroom, I shut the door before Aria got in and she started crying until I let her in. After I got in the shower, Aria stuck her head in the shower so she could still see me. After a few minutes, I guess she got tired of standing there because next thing I know, she's jumping in the shower with me. I was so surprised because when she was a puppy she HATED water. She tried to run away every time I gave her a bath.

When I got out of the shower, I had Gen dry Aria off while I got dressed. After I got dressed, I tried to do my makeup but Gen said there was no point. I started to protest but she told me to look at what I was wearing.

I did and said, "yeah.......?"

She said, "you've seen Wildfire right?"

I looked down and then looked back up at her with realization on my face. We were going to a horse ranch! I squealed and hugged her, gave Aria a kiss, and then walked out to the car; we were getting food on the way.

When we got out of the driveway, I looked down at my outfit again and realized I was wearing one of Kris's outfits! I was wearing something that GENEVIEVE FREAKING PADALECKI (Cortese at the time it was used) wore!!! Gen saw that I was realizing all this and said that I looked cute when I was excited/fangirling.

When we got to the ranch, Gen took me up to the main house to meet some people. What I didn't know was that it was a Wildfire cast reunion so almost everyone was there! Not only the cast (Ryan Sypek, Nicole Tubiola, Micah Alberti, Nana Visitor, and Greg Serano) but also the horses they used for Wildfire and Flame!

I hung out with the cast for a little bit and then I got to ride the horses. The last horse that I rode I got to race against Gen and one of the horses that played Avatar!

After we were done, the two of us took two other random horses out and they trotted along the path while we guided them and talked mostly about Wildfire and how much she misses the show and the cast sometimes. We also talked about Jared a little bit!

When Gen and I finally made our way back, everyone had lunch together, talked for a little bit, and then watched an episode of Wildfire (upon my request). Micah, Greg, and Nana sat on the floor, I sat in Gen's lap, and Gen sat in between Ryan and Nicole. 

After all that, it was getting late so we said goodbye to the horses and as we were getting ready to leave, the owners said I could come back whenever I wanted to to ride them!

End chapter 16


	17. The Present-Gen's POV

**Gen's POV**

I was so excited to give Kenzie her present! And to see the Wildfire cast again! I hadn't seen them in years! I was too excited to sleep. 

At about 5:30 I got out of bed, took a shower, got dressed, and grabbed an outfit for Kenz to wear. It ended up being one of the outfits I wore as Kris. I knew she'd like that; wearing something I wore already. 

After I got ready, I went over to Kenzie's and woke Aria up so she could lick Kenzie's face and wake her up that way while I stood in the doorway just telling Kenz to "hurry the fuck up" and put her clothes in the bathroom so she could get dressed in there. 

She said good morning to Aria and got out of bed to give me a hug, Aria right on her heels.

When Kenz went into the bathroom, she shut the door before Aria got in and she started crying until Kenzie let her in. A few minutes after Kenz got in the shower, I heard her scream so I'm assuming Aria jumped in with her because a few minutes later I had to dry Aria off. As I was drying her off, Aria decided it would be fun to jump on me so, I got a little wet. 

After Kenz got dressed she tried to do her makeup but I told her there was no point. She started to protest but I told her to look at what she was wearing.

She did and said, "yeah.......?"

I said, "you've seen Wildfire right?"

She looked down and then looked back up at me with realization on her face. She squealed and hugged me, gave Aria a kiss, and then walked out to the car; we were getting food on the way. 

It was so cute seeing her all happy like that. If only she knew how much better this day was going to get.

When we got out of the driveway, Kenz looked down at her outfit again and realized she was wearing one of Kris's outfits! I saw her realizing all this and said that she looked cute when she was excited/fangirling. She really did. I didn't mean for the outfit to be one of Kris's outfits but it was and she was excited about that. If I was wearing something that one of my idols wore I'd be excited too. 

When we got to the ranch, I took her up to the main house to meet the cast. It was a Wildfire cast reunion so almost everyone was there! Not only the cast (Ryan Sypek, Nicole Tubiola, Micah Alberti, Nana Visitor, and Greg Serano) but also the horses they used for Wildfire and Flame! When we arranged the reunion and I found out it was around Kenzie's birthday, I asked if I could bring her and, of course, they said yes.

We hung out with the cast for a little bit and then she got to ride the horses. The last horse that she rode she got to race against me and one of the horses that played Avatar! So she basically got to be Kris for a day. She got to help the trainers by taking the horses out for a workout and then she got to be a jockey (outfit and all) by racing against me.

After we were done, the two of us took two other random horses out and they trotted along the path while we guided them and talked mostly about Wildfire and how much I miss the show and the cast sometimes. We also talked about Jared a little bit!

When Kenzie and I finally made our way back everyone, we had lunch together, talked for a little bit, and then watched an episode of Wildfire (upon her request). Micah, Greg, and Nana sat on the floor, Kenz sat in my lap (like she does anytime we watch a movie), and I sat in between Ryan and Nicole. 

After all that, it was getting late so we said goodbye to the horses and as we were getting ready to leave, the owners said Kenzie could come back whenever she wanted to to ride them!

End chapter 17


	18. The Day With JJ

**Mackenzie's POV**

I woke up with JJ cuddled into my side, Aria snoring at my feet, and a flurry of activity downstairs. 

I stretched and the next thing I know, Mom's running past my room and I ask her what's going on. She said that she had an audition to get to and Dad had to go to work so it was just JJ and I for the day. I said okay and snuggled with JJ and tried to go back to sleep. 

*few hours later*

JJ woke me up and said she was hungry. I got up and poured us each a bowl of cereal, Fruit Loops, poured Aria's food into her food bowl, and told JJ we had the day to ourselves so we were going to the mall. 

After we ate, JJ went to her room and told me she didn't need help picking out an outfit. I laughed, said okay, and went to my room. 

I wore my Jared beanie (duh), my gray crop top, my peach-pink shorts, and my gladiator sandals. JJ wore a pair of light purple jeans, her Converse, and a sparkly purple t-shirt. I guess the theme was purple today. I put her hair into a braid and put a bow in her hair.

**A/N** This picture is really of my cousin's hair after I did it for her but it really does kinda look like it could be JJ. 

After we brushed our teeth and put our sunglasses on, we hopped in my red convertible (from Felicia because it reminded her (and I) of her red hair) and were off to the mall. 

First, we stopped at the hair salon and got my hair trimmed. Then, we went into a dress shop to look for a homecoming dress for me. 

I picked out cute dresses, tried them on, and JJ was the yes/no vote. We ended up picking a dark blue sparkly strapless dress and I figured I could swipe a pair of heels from Gen. 

Next, we went to the Disney store. JJ found a Rapunzel dress and declared it her Halloween costume. We both got Stitch pillow pets and a ton of clothes! Then, we went to Hot Topic and I got JJ her own Deadpool blanket and found an Alice In Wonderland dress for my Halloween costume. After that, we went to a jewelry place and got matching charm bracelets. We each had 3 charms put on there to start with; one was half of a heart and when you put them together it spelled sisters, another one was the shape of Texas, and the last one was the shape of California. 

By then, we were tired of carrying all the bags so we went to the movie theater and ended up seeing Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children! 

After that, we went home, put our stuff away, took a nap in JJ's tiny bed, woke up, ate dinner, and watched Frozen again. 

In the middle of Frozen, Mom and Gen came in and told us J2 wanted to have a boys night with Tom and Shep so they came over here and we had a girls night. 

We made facials, took bubble baths, played hide and seek, chased JJ a little bit, had a tickle fight, had a pillow fight, made cookies, and then watched a Madea movie. 

Mom was sitting next to me with JJ cuddled into her side and I was cuddled into Gen's side but holding Mom's hand, and occasionally looked over at Mom and JJ and smiling because I was so happy.

End ch. 18


	19. Meeting The Family

**Mackenzie's POV**

*the next evening*

We (me, JJ, Gen, J2, the boys, and Mom) were at a restaurant in Texas that I'd never been to before and were eating dinner. I was trying to convince Gen and Jared to have another kid so maybe I could have a girl cousin and Mom could have a niece. JJ was on my side because she just wanted someone else to play with and loved babies and Mom and Dad were just laughing because of how hard I was trying. 

Gen finally cracked and said, "maybe. We'll think about it." 

When Jared started to protest, Gen gave him a 'shut up, we will' look and I laughed.

Onto the next matter of business, having friends over. I asked dad if 3 friends could sleepover tomorrow after work and he said yes. I told Gen and Jared to come over after work too so I could introduce them.

*next day*

I got up nervous for the first time since my audition for Supernatural. I wasn't nervous about my friends not liking everybody; I knew they would, they all watch SPN, which also means they know I'm on the show. What I'm scared of is how they're gonna react when they find out who my adopted parents are. And I'm scared they're going to like Dad and uncle Jared more than me. I told myself I was being silly and went to school.

By this point in the year, everyone knew who I was and what my job was so, I was the most popular girl in school and the popular guy always tried to get me to go out with him but I'm taken so, sucks for him. No I'm not like the popular girls in basically any movie (Mean Girls, High School Musical, Camp Rock, etc.) I'm pretty much the opposite.

At lunch I asked my squad over and, of course, they said yes. I told them to look presentable, told Chloe to act smart, told Caroline to act not as smart as she was, and told Marissa to not read any fanfiction. They all agreed because Chloe hates being labeled as the dumb one (she does try though), Caroline hates how she's always spewing out facts, and even though Marissa loves her fanfic (don't we all), she understood. That's why she's my favorite. I would never tell them I have a favorite but, she is my favorite.

*after work*

I texted the squad and told them I was on my way home. They knew I took like half an hour to get home so they were going to leave Marissa's house in like 20 minutes.

I got home and none of my friends were there yet. Good. I told everyone to hide in the living room when I got the door.

Like 5 seconds later, the doorbell rang and Aria got there before me, barking her head off. I opened the door and let the girls in while trying to hold Aria back from jumping on them. (She loved meeting new people.) I told the girls to take their shoes off and while they were doing that, JJ came running out of the living room yelling my name.

I picked her up and the girls stared at me, wide-eyed. 

I said, "this is JJ. She's my adopted sister," then told everyone else to come out and continued, "Dee and Jensen adopted me after I had babysat for them a few times because we all clicked instantly and JJ looked to me like a big sister and I had never felt more at home. I knew almost right away that I had finally found my home with them. And, like JJ, I call Gen and Jared my aunt and uncle and hang out with them both a lot, even outside of work." 

They all fangirled and took pictures and everything for a few minutes then calmed down and ran to my room. I laughed at them, gave Tom and Shep kisses, gave everyone else a hug (Jared the longest), and then followed my friends upstairs. 

Aria and JJ followed, like usual, and Gen and Jared left with the boys. Of course my friends didn't know which room was mine so they were waiting at the top of the stairs for me. 

I opened the door and Aria ran to her spot on the bed, JJ went to her coloring area, and my friends complained that my room was better than theirs. 

I smiled at how good everything in my life was and sat on my bed. Aria climbed into her spot on the bed and I sat there watching my friends marvel over my closet while absentmindedly petting Aria.

Yeah yeah, I know, "you shouldn't let your dog sleep with you." Well, I don't care what you say. She's my baby and she's never had a doggy bed. I'm not going to start having one for her now. It's not like she'd ever use it anyways.

End chapter 19


	20. The Twinkles Are Born

**Mackenzie's POV**

About half an hour after my friends got there, dinner was ready. 

Marissa and I fought over who got to sit next to JJ and Caroline and Chloe fought over who got to sit in between Mom and Dad. Caroline ended up sitting in between Mom and Dad, Chloe sat on the other side of Dad, Marissa sat in between Mom and JJ, and I sat on the other side of JJ.

Mom made grilled cheese sandwiches. It took another half an hour to eat because JJ kept making a mess. When we finally finished eating, JJ was a mess so I had to take a bath with her.

After the bath, we all sat in the living room and watched The Little Mermaid. JJ and her Disney movies, man. 

JJ sat on mom's lap, I sat on Dad's lap, Chloe sat in between Mom and Dad, Marissa was on the floor next to Dad's right leg, Caroline was on the floor by Mom's left leg, and Aria was on my lap.

When Ariel discovered the statue of Prince Eric, Aria jumped off my lap and onto Marissa's. I gave Aria a look and mumbled "traitor" under my breath. Marissa heard me and smacked my leg. 

I rolled my eyes, said, "fine two can play at this game," made Dad put his arms around me, and snuggled more into him.

By the end of the movie, Dad was snoring, the girls were curled up on the floor asleep, JJ was in a deep sleep on Mom's lap, and Aria was asleep on the chair. 

I took JJ from mom and carried her to bed and helped Mom to bed. Then, I went back on the couch, put my head in dad's lap, cuddled with Aria, and fell asleep.

At like 3 am, Mom came running into the living room screaming in intense pain because of contractions. I woke up first and jumped into action. I woke up everyone, helped Mom get her shoes and coat on, and made sure Dad got the hospital bag ready. 

Marissa, Caroline, and Chloe stayed at the house with JJ while Mom, Dad, and I went to the hospital.

I sat in the back of the car with Mom and kept telling her to breathe and talked her through the contractions. When we got there, Dad pulled up, ran inside and got a wheelchair, brought it out, made sure I was with Mom, and parked the car while I rushed Mom inside.

*2 hours later*

Mom was finally done and I could go inside and meet the twins! I asked what names they had decided on: Zeppelin Bram and Arrow Rhodes. I smiled and asked to hold Arrow then Zeppelin. 

I took pictures with both of them and gave them tons of kisses. Then, Mom had the nurse take a family picture; we'd have to take another one later when JJ gets here. 

After that, Mom had to feed them so I left the room and called Marissa. I told her the names and then told her and the others to get some rest and then bring JJ later. 

I went back in the room and picked up Arrow and ended up falling asleep on the couch with her in my arms.

End chapter 20


	21. Morning in the Hospital

At about 7 am, I woke to Arrow crying because she was hungry and soon Zepp woke up and started crying because Arrow was crying. I woke up Mom and handed her Arrow and then picked up Zepp. I calmed him down and then changed his diaper.

Mom fell asleep while feeding Arrow, who also fell asleep. I put Zepp in his crib next to Mom's bed and picked up Arrow and put her in her crib on the other side of Mom's bed. Then, I picked up Zepp and laid him on my chest, and fell asleep with him like that.

At about 9:30-10 am Marissa called me. I picked the phone up and told her to hold on a second and put Zepp in his crib. Then, I picked the phone back up and stepped out of the room. 

"Sorry I had to put Zepp in his crib and go out of the room cause everyone was sleeping."

"Why did you have him if you were sleeping?" Marissa said.

"Because I fell asleep with him on my chest," I replied.

"Awwwww did you take a picture?"

I smiled and said, "yes I took lots of pictures."

"Good. We just woke up. JJ's still sleeping but we're making breakfast and then we're gonna wake her up and come over after we're done eating."

"Okay! See you then! Bring me some food!" I said and then hung up.

End Ch. 21


	22. Drama

**Kate's POV**

Mackenzie hasn't called me in a few days. I wonder why.

 _*phone rings*_ Oh there she is now. _*picks up phone*_

M: Hey babe. Sorry I haven't called in a few days. I had work and school and Mom had the twins this morning.

K: She did! Is she okay?! Are the twins okay?!

M: Yes they're all fine. You can come to the hospital if you want! Room 102.

K: Okay! See you soon. Love you.

M: Love you too!

_*End convo*_

**Mackenzie's** **POV**

I had just gotten off the phone with Kate when a random girl came up to me and said, "Hi I'm Laurel. I know who you are so I hope you'll be okay with this but, I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend so I can get rid of my crazy ex."

"Oh. Ummm..... Okay. Sure"

"Thanks! Follow me," she replied, grabbed my hand, and led me to the lobby.

When we got there, there was a girl I assumed was Laurel's ex. 

When the girl saw us, she said, "Oh really?! That's who you left me for?! She looks like an ugly troll."

"Excuse you but Mackenzie is WAY prettier than you and is definitely less crazy and she loves me for who I am and doesn't try to change me," Laurel said, stepping in front of me protectively; which made me smile.

It's the first time I realized I actually had fans that would do anything for me.

The girl said, "If you're so in love then prove it!" and without thinking, I grabbed Laurel's face and kissed her so passionately that even Laurel was surprised.

The 3 of us were too caught up in our drama to notice that Kate had walked in at that moment. 

She came up to me crying and said, "what the hell?! I thought you loved me. I guess I was wrong!" 

I ran after her, trying to explain what happened but she didn't want to hear it. She told me we were done and then left.

I collapsed on the ground and bawled for like 5 minutes before I felt someone wrap their arms around me and try to calm me down. I didn't care who it was, I collapsed into them and cried harder. 

I eventually looked up and saw that it was Laurel. I said thanks and asked if it had worked. She smiled, said yeah, and told me to relax then picked me up bridal style and carried me to the room. I curled into her chest and cried more, not even caring what people thought about her carrying me like that. 

When we got there, she set me down in a chair and pulled the couch out into a fold-out bed, laid me on it, and let me cry in her arms until I fell asleep. I have a feeling that we're going to be really good friends.

*next morning*

I woke up to Mom still sleeping and an empty room. I put on a hmph face and walked around the hospital in my flannel and shorts, searching for Laurel.

When she saw me, she gave me a hug and said, "sorry. I went to get coffee," and handed me a Starbucks cup. 

Then, we went back to the room and talked till Mom and the twins woke up. 

Yup. We're gonna be good friends.

End Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's some drama for ya! Do you ship Laurel and Mackenzie?? I do! FYI Laurel is not based on a real person. The only similarity she has to anyone is that she has the same name as someone from the show Arrow (which is amazing, you should TOTALLY watch it!)


	23. Laurel's POV

**Laurel's POV**

I had known who Mackenzie was since she started posting videos on YouTube. I always loved her voice and thought she was amazing and beautiful. 

When I saw her in the hospital, I knew that if I made up something crazy she'd help me. Plus, I'd been wanting to break up with Ashley for a while now so I figured, why not do both. Not only did I end up doing both, but I also got to kiss Mackenzie!

When I was on my way back to the hospital room, I saw Mackenzie in her flannel and shorts trying to look pissed at me. God, she's so cute! 

When we got close enough, I gave her the coffee and she gave me a kiss on the cheek. Does that mean she likes me?! I hope she does!

We went back to the room and talked for like 2 hours, about anything and everything, just getting to know each other. 

When Danneel and the twins woke up, Mackenzie changed Zepp and rocked him while Danneel fed Arrow then they switched.

Then, the doctor came in, checked out Danneel and the twins, and cleared them to go home; he just had to get the discharge papers. 

Mackenzie called Jensen and I helped Danneel change (I got to see her ass and it looks GOOD!)

Jensen came with the car seats; pink for Arrow and blue for Zepp. I carried Zepp and Mackenzie carried Arrow (someone's got a favorite and it's not me!) 

Jensen and I walked ahead of Mackenzie and Danneel because Danneel wanted to talk to Mackenzie about something alone. 

Eventually, everyone got in the car and went to their house.

End Chapter 23


	24. Crush

Mackenzie's POV

"Mom, what's up?"

"You know, I think Laurel has a crush on you. I can see you guys getting married."

"Really?! You think so?"

"Yes. I can see it in the way you guys interact with each other and the way you look at each other. I think you found your one."

"Thanks, Mom. I love you." I said as I gave her a hug and ran to catch up with Laurel.

Mom hung back and I asked Laurel out. She said yes so I grabbed her hand and turned to give Mom a thumbs up.

In the car, Laurel and I sat in the way back while the twins car seats were in the middle seats. The twins slept the whole time and Laurel and I talked and flirted.

When we got to my house, Aria wanted to lick the babies but we redirected her attention to Laurel and then went outside and played with her while the twins were sleeping so Mom and Dad could have alone time.

After dinner, Laurel and I took Aria for a walk to the park and talked and got to know each other more. 

I finally told Laurel Danneel and Jensen were my adoptive parents and she told me she grew up in foster homes. I told her she always had a home in me and pecked her lips.

After Aria was worn out from chasing her ball, I picked her up (yes she weighs a fuckton but she's still my baby), took Laurel's hand, and walked home.

When we got there, Aria went to sleep as the twins woke up. Mom, Dad, Laurel, and I all played with them until they went back to sleep. Then, Mom and Dad said we needed to set "ground rules." 

*Rolls eyes*

1 Door can be closed, but preferred open.

2 No sex (okay whatever)

3 No excessive making out

4 Laurel can come over when they're not home but they need to know she's here

I listened to all of them besides #2 (I'm 16 so I'm gonna have sex) cause I knew they meant well and I'm their first teenager. I'm a good kid so I don't have to follow too many rules.

Mom and Dad went to bed and Laurel and I went to my room and cuddled and talked most of the night. We got like 2 hours of sleep because we stayed up talking before I had to leave for work. At least I could take Laurel with me though. :)

Today we were doing another episode with Gen! Ruby gets resurrected and comes after Sam and Dean. Of course, Laurel and I fangirled over seeing Gen in Ruby clothes cause *heart eyes.* Gen was still pregnant though so they had to edit that out and she had to really watch what she did and how she did it. 

After filming, Laurel and I slept over at Gen's and Jared probably ended up at my house.

End ch. 24


	25. Morning at Gen and Jared's

*3 years later*

Mackenzie's POV

I woke up snuggled with Tom and Aria was laying next to us, licking our faces. Shep was still sleeping and Gen was making breakfast.

After I opened my eyes and realized Aria was licking us, I screamed a little and pushed her off me while accidentally waking up Tom.

"Sorry Tom, Aria scared me." I said and kissed his head till Aria jumped on us again, needing to go to the bathroom.

I got up and told Tom I needed to take Aria to the bathroom but he jumped up and said he wanted to do it. I said okay and walked to the kitchen to help Gen carry breakfast to the living room.

As we were setting it down on the table, Gen said, "how are you since everything with Laurel? Are you really doing okay?"

I took a breath and noded my head then said, "Yeah I'm okay. It's hard but having you guys and the kids around helps a lot, especially the twins and JJ because I love babies and JJ just always wants to play," then smiled and sat down as Tom and Aria came in from the backyard, Tom clearly out of breath and Aria more hyper than anything.

We got Aria to settle down and then all sat down to watch the Scooby-Doo marathon that was on and eat. We ate about half of it then were full and leaned against the couch with Tom switching between mine and Gen's laps.

Eventually, Shep woke up and finished the rest of the food. "Little piggy," I said to Shep jokingly and tickled his belly, which made him giggle. When he was done, Gen got up to take the dishes to the sink and asked if I could handle the boys while she took a shower.

I said "yeah sure," without really looking away from the TV as it was a good part of the episode. (I know I know, we all know they always get the villain but still, it was a good part!)

After that episode ended, Tom climbed into my lap and started playing with my hands while watching the next episode of Scooby.

About midway through the episode, Gen came and asked me if I could watch Tom, Shep, JJ, Odette, and the twins because Jensen and Jared needed to go to work, Gen had to go and audition for Walker (Jared's new show after Supernatural), and Danneel had to go do some stuff with the brewery. She said that if it seemed like too much she could probably ask Vicki if one of the boys could come over to play with West and Maison but I quickly cut her off and said "no it's not a problem! I can do it."

Internally though, I was praying to God for the day to go smoothly and asking for the strength to handle them all.

Gen said "are you sure? I know it's a lot."

I replied and said "no it's okay. I used to watch my siblings and their friends at sleepovers all the time and sometimes there'd be a little more kids than this in a lot smaller space."

Gen smiled and chuckled then said "okay I'll let everyone know," then texted the group chat (me, Jensen, Jared, Misha, Vicki, Gen, & Danneel) and said 'just letting everyone know that Mackenzie said she could watch Odette, Tom, Shep, JJ, and the twins today.'

I wrote back and said, 'Yeah, and Misha and Vicki if you need me to watch West and Maison I could probably watch them too.'

Misha replied and said, 'thank you Kenz. We appreciate the offer but West has as much energy as Tom and JJ combined all on his own and Vicki's good with them today while I work but maybe one night while we all go out or something. ❤️'

I said 'cool. Sounds good to me! You guys all deserve the break. Love y'all. Boys, have fun at work, Gen good luck on your audition, and Mom have a good meeting or whatever lol. ❤️😘.' Then kissed Tom's head and asked Gen when she was leaving so I could shower beforehand.

She said the audition wasn't for a few hours still but that Jared needed to get up and asked if I'd mind making sure he was up before I got in the shower.

I said, "sure what shower did you want me to use?" Then got up to start walking towards her and Jared's room.

Gen said I could use the guest shower as I knocked on the door to get Jared up.

There was no answer so I slowly opened it and saw him laying on his side with his mouth open and a small snore coming out of his mouth. His hair was in his face and he was still in the same jeans and shirt from last night, his beanie next to him on the floor. I smiled because he looked cute, was being quiet for once, and was laying slightly diagonal because he was too tall for the bed then slightly shook him awake.

It took a minute, which was understandable as yesterday was a long workday then he had to help Gen with the boys (I helped too with what we could before passing out on the living room floor with Tom) because they would not go to sleep.

He woke up yawning and moving the hair from his face. Once he sat up, I said, "Gen told me to get you up for work." He stretched his arms up, which made his shirt come up a little so some of his stomach showed and he said "thanks" while checked his phone. I said "you're welcome" then pulled him up to a standing position so he wouldn't fall back asleep. As I was about to turn around to leave the room, Jared pulled me in for a quick hug then kissed my head, and let me go. I smiled and walked out.

In the shower, I turned my speaker on and played my Supernatural playlist, which was full of songs from the show as well as songs that Dad and the others have done like Angeles and Fare Thee Well. Then, I hung my towel up, got undressed, and got in, letting the hot water warm my soul and singing along to all the songs, smiling and being happy the whole time.

When I came out of the bathroom, Jared came out of his bathroom in just his towel to grab something from the hall closet. He turned around to say hi and I couldn't help but look him up and down and started blushing. Jared saw and started laughing then told me he'd leave if he was distracting me. I looked up from the floor and said "no, sorry. Just wasn't expecting to see you in your towel. Like if I'm watching the show or something then I expect it but yeah and I'm rambling now so I'm just going to shut up."

Jared laughed and smiled then said "it's okay. I was just asking you how you were liking being on the show and if you were really going to be able to handle all the kids today."

I said, "ohhh. Yeah, thanks I am. It's great being a part of something so big. I hate that it's so close to ending though. And yes I should be able to handle the kids. I used to watch my siblings and their friends all the time and there'd be a lot more of them with a lot less space. Plus, JJ absolutely LOVES helping out with the twins so I think she'll be good at least."

He said, "good. I'm glad and yeah she is a big help with them. Especially with you. You know she looks up to you like you really are her big sister right?"

I noded as we heard Gen yell from downstairs "Jared you better be dressed or so help me God you will not like me when you get home!"

Jared and I laughed and looked at me and said "you know I'm going to be checking on you later. Love you kid," then went to the bathroom to get dressed and I went downstairs to the kitchen and let her know he was getting dressed now and that him and I ended up talking for a few minutes.

She said okay and told me I looked cute. I was wearing a gray crop top that had a flower on it that Felicia had gotten me the week before, a beanie Jared had given me, a pair of ripped high waisted jeans, and the black booties Gen had gotten me for Christmas.

I said thanks and told her she looked cute too. She was wearing a black shirt, a pair of jeans she'd bought the day before on our girl's day, and her cowboy boots. She said, "thanks I just hope the boys can avoid spilling _something_ on me for 2 hours," and laughed.

I laughed and said, "yeah I hear ya there."

A few minutes later, Dad and JJ come into the kitchen and JJ climbs into my lap while Dad hugs me and asks me if I was sure I could watch them all today and how I was doing since I found out that Laurel had cheated.

I said, "I wish everyone would stop asking me that but yes I got this. I promise. If I really need help I can call Vicki. And I promise I really am okay. I had my crying time last night and I woke up this morning and feel fine. Honest to Chuck."

Dad laughed and said "okay," then walked over to the stairs and yelled for Jared to get down there before they were late. Gen and I laughed as Jared came down the stairs saying sorry.

He walked to the fridge to grab his water bottle then hugged and kissed Gen bye and gave JJ and I kisses on our heads. He walked out through the living room, giving Shep and Tom hugs and kisses on the way out.

JJ got up from my lap to go join the boys in the living room as my phone started ringing, playing I Don't Want To Be by Gavin DeGraw as it was the theme song for One Tree Hill so it was Mom's ringtone. I answered and Mom sounded panicked, asking if I could come get the twins because her meeting had gotten moved up so she only had half an hour to shower and get there on time. I said yeah and got up to leave, hugging Gen on my way out.

As I was closing the front door, I heard Odette start crying, signifying she was ready to start her day, and smiled/laughed to myself thinking about how the day was going to go.

End Ch. 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sudden 3 year time jump is because I originally started this in 2017 on Wattpad then got bad writer's block and this is the first chapter posted since I've started writing this again (Posted on Wattpad on 11/4/20)


	26. Babysitting

*Mackenzie's POV*

I got to the house and Mom was running around trying to get her lunch ready and pick out an outfit at the same time as getting the twins to stop crying.

I said hi and gave Mom a hug then told her to go get her shower and I would get her lunch. I picked up Arrow and shushed her then got Mom's lunch ready since Zeppelin had fallen back asleep.

Once Mom's lunch was ready, I set Arrow down to change her diaper and outfit then gave her a sippy while I let Zepp sleep a little bit more while getting the diaper bags ready.

After the bags were ready, I went to check on Mom and she was getting dressed, irritated with the fact that she couldn't seem to find anything good.

I walked over to her closet and grabbed a red shirt, a pair of jean shorts, and her chunky flip flops with the silver gems on the front and told her to put that on then walked downstairs because Zepp woke back up and was crying.

I picked him up to shush him then got his sippy from the fridge and changed his diaper and outfit.

Arrow was in a cute pink dress with a light pink tutu and Zepp had on a black onesie that said, 'I'm cute, mom's hot, dad's lucky' on it.

I smiled at Zepp and picked him up, kissed his little head, and walked over to put his shoes on as Mom walked down the stairs.

I turned around and attempted to whistle at her but failed.

She laughed and said, "thanks, you picked it out but thanks anyway," and walked to the counter to grab her purse.

I said, "you're welcome. And by the way, your lunch is on the island in the kitchen, I finished it for you so you could grab and go."

She said, "thanks sweetie. I appreciate it and everything else you do around here. I love you so much. I love you like you are my daughter Kenz and don't think of you as anything else okay," then smiled and hugged me, kissing my head in the process.

I smiled and hugged her back with tears in my eyes then squeezed more when she tried to let go. I felt her smile and squeeze me back then let go after a minute saying she had to get going.

I smiled and wiped the tears from my eyes as she grabbed Zepp from me to hug and kiss him then finish putting his shoes on and did the same with Arrow.

I grabbed the diaper bags and their hands then followed Mom out the door as she locked it behind her and I started to head to Gen's.

When I got to Gen's house, JJ ran to me and hugged me then went to take Zepp's shoes off for me.

I hugged her back then said, "no you know how much he squirms. I don't want you dropping him," and set him and Arrow down in front of the couch.

Gen came out of the room with Odette running to me and hugging me when she got to me. I smiled and hugged her back as Gen said "well welcome back," then went to get Arrow's shoes off.

She sat down on the couch and placed Arrow in her lap, setting the shoes next to it on the floor, then JJ and Odette climbed up next to her to fawn over her and give her kisses.

Zepp was asleep again on the floor so I turned and asked Tom and Shep if they wanted to go jump on the trampoline.

They both screamed, "yeah!!" then ran to the back door.

I laughed and said, "okay," and went to open the door then they ran to the trampoline and started to climb on.

We all finally got on and jumped and screamed and laughed for like half an hour and then Gen came out holding Arrow, who was sleeping, and said that it was time for her to get ready to leave.

I said okay then told the boys to come inside and quietly grabbed Arrow from Gen when I walked back in the house.

JJ started to jump up and ask me if we could watch a scary movie since it was close to Halloween.

I said, "no, at least nothing too scary. I have an idea for something we could watch though. Let me go put Arrow down and grab Zepp then I'll put it on. If you want to help, get the TV to Disney Plus," then kissed her on the head and went to get Zepp from his car seat since we were now in Odette's room because that's where we put the twins' cribs when they stayed here.

As I picked up Zepp I said, "come here big guy. What's wrong?" and started to figure out why he was crying.

His diaper needed to be changed so I changed him then sat down on the couch, holding him and giving him his sippy. I grabbed the remote and put on Girl VS Monster then told the kids to come sit down and watch the movie. JJ and Tom both climbed onto the couch and leaned against my sides while Odette and Shep sat next to my legs on the floor.

About halfway through the movie, Odette and Shep had passed out on the floor, JJ and Tom were sprawled out on the couch asleep, and Zepp was asleep in my arms so I got up to put him in his crib.

I went back to the couch and turned the baby monitor all the way up then laid down on the couch, JJ and Tom waking up slightly to move so I could get comfortable.

*2 hours later*

I woke up to my phone playing Carry On Wayward Son, meaning Jared or Dad was trying to get a hold of me. I sat up and answered the call, asking Jared why he was calling.

He said that he was on his lunch and was checking in on how everything was going.

I said, "everything's good! We all were watching a movie and then fell asleep for a while and you calling woke me and JJ up. Everyone else is still sleeping."

JJ then climbed into my lap and I kissed her head as Jared said, "Good, good. Glad to hear it. Now, talk to me about Laurel. How are you _really_ feeling?"

"Jared, I don't want to talk about this now. Can it please wait until tonight at least?"

I heard him sigh and say, "fine. But tell me this, are you really as okay as you say you are? Do you really not miss her?"

"Jared you can read me like a book. You know I miss her and you know I'm not really that okay so why do you insist on asking?"

"Because I need you to say it out loud. It helps you to process everything and start healing. You know that."

I sighed and said, "Yeah I know. Thank you for helping me and thanks for checking in on me."

"Well of course kid. Did you forget the promise we made with each other 3 years ago? I hope not considering we still do it every day."

I smiled and said, "Yeah true. You're right. Thanks, Jared. You always know what to say and how to make me feel better. I love you."

"I love you too, Kenz. I gotta get back to work though okay?"

"Okay. See you guys for dinner?"

"Yeah of course. Let your mom know Misha's coming too and see if she wants to ask Vicki and the kids."

"Okay. I will. Love you. Tell Dad I love him too. And Misha. Bye."

"Bye kiddo. I will. Love you too."

I smiled as I hung up the phone and got JJ off my lap so I could start a late lunch.

I honestly felt like Jack did on the show most of the time because I feel like I have 3 dads, not just one. And the same for the girls too. I was really close with all 3 of them as well but probably closest to Jared and Mom, though I spent a lot of time at Jared and Gen's and help out with their kids a lot.

Once the Mac and Cheese (with hot dog pieces in it) and the chicken nuggets were done, I woke everyone up and got them to the table to eat. After changing diapers and refilling sippies, I got every one ketchup if they wanted it then made sure they all ate.

JJ was the first one done eating so she took Aria and Arlo outside and ran around with them.

When the rest of us were done, I called JJ inside and told them to go get an old shirt on so that we could paint and got out the finger paints. I set out paper towels on the island in the kitchen and put the paints on top of it then get them some papers to use. I got some for myself too and told them to paint a pretty picture for their parents as they climbed into their seats.

About 15 minutes into us all painting, Odette and Tom started fighting over the blue one and JJ yelled at them to stop. I turned to her and said, "Hey sweetie, I love you and appreciate the fact that you want to help but please let me do okay?"

She said, "Okay sissy," and went back to painting.

Then, I turned to Odette and Tom, who were now screaming at each other, and grabbed the paint from them then raised my voice slightly to talk over them and said, "Hey! You guys need to stop right now or you're both done and going to time out."

After a second, they stopped screaming, looked at me, and said sorry.

I said, "thank you. Now, what is wrong?"

They both started talking at the same time, blaming the other one for taking it and making a bunch of excuses as to why they were right.

I said, "Okay stop talking," and when they both stopped, I looked at Odette and continued, "Odette, you go first. What happened? And Tom, don't talk over her, you'll get your turn."

She said, "I grabbed it and was going to use it and Tom took it from my hand and wouldn't give it back so I took it back."

I said, "Okay. Tom is that true? Did she have it first?"

He said, "Yeah, but it was sitting next to her and she was using what was already on her paper."

I said, "Okay well next time ask her first please okay."

He said, "Okay," and I turned to Odette and said, "You don't take things back when he won't give it okay? You get me or someone else that can help like your mom or dad or aunt Danneel and uncle Jensen okay?"

She nodded her head and I gave her the paint back and said, "Now, use this real quick and then give it to Tom okay."

She said okay and squeezed out some of the paint then handed it to Tom, who said thank you, used it, and put the cap back on.

After everyone was done, it was time for showers. Tom used the shower in Jared and Gen's bathroom, JJ used the one downstairs, and I had Odette, Zepp, and Arrow come into the guest one with me and had them take turns getting washed off. Odette was first, then Zepp, and Arrow last.

As JJ and Tom finished, I told them to go put on some comfy PJ's and then we'd watch a movie until everyone got home for dinner. They said okay and went to get dressed.

When I was done with the other 3, I brought them to Odette's room and put the twins in one of their matching outfits then let Odette pick out her own and we went downstairs to find Tom and JJ in the kitchen looking for the popcorn.

Tom was in his blue train PJ's and JJ and Odette had both picked out their pink flower PJ's.

I helped them with the popcorn then told them to all go sit on the couch and I'd be in there in a minute.

While the popcorn was cooking, I got everyone some milk to drink and grabbed the cookies from the cupboard then brought it all to the living room, handing out sippies as I went.

I sat down in the middle of the couch and asked them what they wanted to watch. Tom and Shep, who have been watching too much Star Wars with me and Jared lately, asked for Star Wars, and the girls asked for Jessie.

I laughed and told the boys I'd watch Star Wars with them later and put on Jessie. Odette climbed into my lap, JJ and Tom leaned on my shoulders, and Shep somehow wiggled his head onto my lap.

In the middle of our second episode, Jared, Gen, and Misha walked in the door. JJ ran to hug Jared, I hugged Misha, and Gen went to the kitchen to start her garlic bread because it needed the most time out of everything that was being cooked.

End Ch. 26


	27. The Talk

*Mackenzie's POV*

When I hugged Misha, he kissed my head and said, "Hey squirt. How are you doing?"

I said, "1, I wish everyone would stop asking me that. And 2, I'm fine. I promise," then looked up and saw Jared give me a knowing look out of the corner of his eye.

Misha said, "okay. If you say so," and let go of the hug then bent down to hug JJ.

I hugged Jared and he asked Misha if he'd watch the kids so we could talk.

Of course, Misha said sure so Jared and I went up to his room where it was quiet, no one could hear us, and vice versa. 

I sat down on his bed, he sat next to me, and I leaned my head on his shoulder. It was silent for about 30 seconds before I started crying and Jared pulled me into a hug.

He kept telling me it was okay and to let it out and that she didn't deserve me. I, on the other hand, looked and sounded like well, a girl who had her first real heartbreak.

After like 5 minutes, I calmed down enough to say, "Jared, why do I always pick the ones that are bad for me? Why do I always do this? I'm always the one who ends up hurt. I get too involved with my feelings and then they up and leave. I just don't get it. I put everything I have into the relationship and then they're just gone. For once, I wish someone would hurt like this for _me_ instead of the other way around you know?"

Jared took a breath then said, "Look at me," and moved my head to look at him then continued, "Hey, you don't get too involved with your feelings. You're allowed to feel this way. You guys were together for what 3 years? This is normal. And I'm not sure why you're trying to hide from everyone how hurt you are because we all understand and we've all been there at some point in our lives. And we keep asking if you're okay because we can tell you're not. Remember Kenz, You Are Not Alone, and Always Keep Fighting because we all love you so much and care about you tremendously. But Mackenzie, you are absolutely amazing and beautiful and do not deserve someone like her. You Define You! You deserve someone who will treat you like you're a queen because every woman is a queen in her own way, you just have to find your king or queen. And I promise they're out there. I mean look at me and your dad. We both met our wives at work, a place that neither of us expected to find our forever, yet we did. My point is, your one and only will find you and it will smack you in the face when you're not looking for it. I promise."

_A/N - I think Jensen actually met Danneel before they were in Ten Inch Hero but in this, they met at work lol. Also, You Define You is Jared's newest campaign that he started a few weeks ago. I'm not sure if it's still going on though._

By the time he finished, I was only crying a little bit and smiled a little as he finished talking.

I looked up at him and said, "Thank you, J. That helped a lot and means a lot to me. These talks and the little check-ins we do every day help me so much with making sure I put myself first and take breaks when I need them. And I again want to thank you for starting Always Keep Fighting and helping with You Are Not Alone because that alone helped me a lot before I met you. And those 7 words get me through a lot of little moments I have. Also, You Define You helps me realize that I am the one who gets to decide what I do and how I do it. I'm always repeating those phrases to myself, especially now, so thank you. I love you," then hugged him.

He said, "you're welcome Kenz. I love you too," and wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me a little to make the hug better.

When we let go, I smiled at him and took a deep breath then wiped the tears from my eyes.

He stood up and held his hand out for me to grab to help myself up.

I did and said thanks then walked out to the kitchen where Gen was finishing her garlic bread and Mom was talking to her.

When I got in there, you could tell I'd been crying still so Mom and Gen stopped talking and walked over to hug me. We hugged for a minute then I turned to hug just Mom and started crying again a little.

Mom shushed me and rubbed my head while holding me and kissing my head on and off with Gen rubbing my back and telling me it was gonna be okay.

After a minute, the timer went off on the oven so Gen went to grab the bread and I lifted my head to wipe my tears. Mom kissed my forehead, told me she loved me and I was beautiful, then said everything would be okay.

I nodded my head and sat down in the chair next to Mom, asking Gen how her audition went.

"I think it went really well. I have to wait a few days to find out for sure but they seemed to like me, and we all know Jared does, so as long as everyone else likes me, I should get it. Or at least get a callback."

I said, "good. Glad to hear it. Good job. I'm sure you killed it and I know you'll get the part," then turned to ask Mom how her meeting went.

She said, "it went well. It was boring but, finance meetings usually are. Jensen usually goes to those but he can't really take off work and today was the only day they could meet so I got stuck with it."

I said, "oh well at least it went well. And speaking of Dad, where is he? And are Vicki and the kids coming to dinner?"

Mom said, "your dad wanted to cook so I let him. I started part of it but he's over there now finishing it. And yeah Vicki, West, and Maison should be over there already."

I said okay as Gen was getting her shoes on and asking if we were ready to go.

Mom said yeah then grabbed her phone and keys and I said I'd meet them over there then went to clean my face up.

They said okay and kissed my head then walked out as I walked to the guest bathroom to wash my face then took a few minutes to breathe and calm down. When I was done, I fixed my makeup then put my headphones in, grabbed my keys, put Aria's leash on, and walked over to my house, locking the door behind me as I left.

End Ch. 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember everyone, ALWAYS KEEP FIGHTING, YOU ARE NOT ALONE, LOVE YOURSELF FIRST, YOU ARE ENOUGH, and YOU DEFINE YOU! It is okay to show emotions and be vulnerable. You chose what you do, how you do it, where you do it, and how you live your life. Seriously, I'm here for anyone if they ever need someone to talk to no matter what time it is. And I love the AKF, YANA, and You Define You campaigns (as well as the two mini AKF campaigns, Love Yourself First and I Am Enough/You Are Enough) because they really have helped me so so so much. Love y'all.


	28. Family Dinner

*Mackenzie's POV*

I walked into my house and heard all the kids yell, "Kenzie!" (and "sissy" from JJ, Arrow, and Zepp) as they ran to give me hugs while Aria was jumping all over everyone.

I let Aria off her leash and said, "Hi guys!" as I bent down to give them all hugs and kisses then picked Maison up, pulled her shirt down, and asked how she was doing.

She hugged my neck and said she was good then kissed my cheek.

I said I was glad to hear that then walked over to the living room to give Vicki a hug, who was on the couch on her phone with West asleep in her lap.

I then walked into the kitchen and gave Dad a side hug because I was still holding Maison and he was finishing the chili.

He said, "Hi, daughter," and smiled.

I said, "Hi, father. How was filming today? Did you guys pull any good pranks or did you actually get some work done?"

He laughed then said, "yes we got some work done and yes we pulled some pranks."

I smiled and said, "well at least you got some work done. You guys will have to tell us about the pranks at dinner."

He said, "Okay," smiled and kissed the side of my head then I walked to put Maison down because she was getting heavy and West came over to give me a hug because he woke up.

I picked West up to give him a hug then Dad said dinner was ready so I kissed his head and told him and all the other kids to go wash their hands, guiding them all to the downstairs bathroom.

Once they were all done, I washed my hands too then went to sit down and eat.

After a few minutes of everyone talking to each other, I turned to Dad, who was sitting across from me, and asked him what his favorite prank was from that day.

He smiled and looked at Misha then said, "probably the one Misha and I pulled on Jared. We found a bunch of cardboard cutouts of Gen and hid them around the set to make it look like she was watching him. And we kept moving them too. We even put some in his trailer and snuck a few on set between scenes."

We started laughing and Jared waved his hand at us like 'yeah whatever' but was smiling then kept eating.

I asked Misha what his favorite was and he said, "that one was my favorite but my favorite part of it was when he went in his trailer and we had put a cutout right in front of the door so when he walked in, he literally jumped because he wasn't expecting anything there."

We laughed again and I asked Jared what his favorite was. He said, "the one that all 3 of us pulled on Alex today. We kept purposely making him mess up and distract him during his scenes. Like, at one point for about an hour, whoever was closest to him would randomly poke his legs, hard, or start to pull his pants down or something. It reminded me of when Misha first came to the show and Jensen and I messed with him all the time."

Again, we all laughed, then I asked why Alex wasn't here, and Misha said Alex told them he was busy tonight and already had something else going on.

I said, "oh okay," then turned to Vicki and said, "how did your day go? Did you and the kids do anything fun?"

She said, "it was good. We slept in then I took them to the park to play for a few hours and when we got back they napped for about 2 hours while I got laundry and stuff done. When they woke up, they played for a little bit then we got ready and came here.

I said, "cool," then went back to eating and Mom spoke up, asking the kids if they had fun and what we did.

They all said they had fun and JJ said her favorite part was running around with Aria and Arlo in the backyard, Tom said his favorite was jumping on the trampoline and finger painting, Shep said his favorite was finger paints too, Odette and Arrow said they liked Girl VS Monster, and Zeppelin said he really liked Jessie.

I smiled and Mom said it sounded like they had fun then Gen asked Jared what his favorite scene was that they did that day.

He said, "well I don't want to give too much away because I usually do but, the last scene we did today was a really sweet one between us 3 and Alex and I'd have to say that was mine."

Jensen and Misha nodded in agreement then Jensen spoke up saying, "we had a fight scene today and Todd [Jensen's stunt double] had the day off for something so I had to do my own stunts so that was fun."

_A/N - Not sure if Todd is still Jensen's stunt double, I just know that was who Jensen said it was in a convention video I saw a few days before writing this chapter, though I'm not sure what convention it was at that he said it._

Misha laughed and said, "yeah you didn't almost kill anyone or accidentally stab someone this time," then laughed and said, "my favorite was the one between Alex and me. It was really fun because you don't see enough Cas and Jack moments."

We all smiled and ate in silence for a few minutes then I noticed Dad was done eating so I asked him if he would sing some of my favorite songs he does. Then, I asked Jared to do his puppy dog face and said, "imagine that look, but on my face."

Dad smiled and said, "okay fine," then got up and went to the living room to put YouTube on the TV and grabbed my karaoke stuff while I texted him the songs I wanted him to sing.

I texted him saying, "Sister Christian and Whipping Post are my favorite favorites, then Sounds of Someday, and The Joker last. Then, as a surprise to Mom, I watched a video the other day where you were at a convention and said that the first song you played for her was If I Had A Million so could you do that one for her? And as your last one, could you ask Jared and Misha to sing Carry on Wayward Son with you since it's so close to the end of the show and it's kinda the fandom/show theme song?"

He smiled then texted back and said, "okay."

He started singing Sister Christian and I smiled and closed my eyes, just taking in his voice and enjoying listening to it. He sounds so good and idk I just really love his voice on this song.

A/N - the above video is the one I always watch when I listen to Jensen singing Sister Christian.

_Sister Christian, oh the time has come, and you know that you're the only one, to say, okay, where you going, what you looking for, you know those boys don't want to play, no more, with you, it's true, we're motoring, what's your price for flight, in finding mister right, you'll be alright, tonight, babe I know you're growing up so fast, and mama's worrying, that you won't last, to say, let's play, Sister Christian, there's so much in life, don't you give it up, before your time is due, it's true, it's true yeah, we're motoring, what's your price for flight, you've got him in your sight, and driving through the night, motoring, what's your price for flight, in finding mister right, you'll be alright, tonight, motoring, what's your price for flight, in finding mister right, you'll be alright tonight, motoring, what's your price for flight, in finding mister right, you'll be alright tonight, Sister Christian, oh the time has come, and you know that you're the only one, to say, okay, that's why you're motoring, yeah motoring._

Between Sister Christian and Whipping Post, I put my dishes in the sink then sat on the couch and smiled at Dad. He smiled back and started singing as JJ climbed into my lap and Aria sat on the couch next to me with her head in my lap.

A/N - The above video is a good video of him singing Whipping Post but there is also a live version of it on Louden Swain's Saturday Night Live album on Apple Music (and probably Spotify too).

_I've been run down, and I've been lied to, and I don't know why, I let that mean woman make me a fool, she took all my money, wrecks my new car, now she's with, one of my good time buddies, they're drinkin in some cross-town bar, sometimes I feel, sometimes I feel, like I been tied to the Whippin' Post, tied to the Whippin' Post, tied to the Whippin' Post, oh, Good Lord, I feel like I'm dyin', my friends tell me, that I've been such a fool, but I had to stand by and take it baby, all for lovin' you, drown myself in sorrow, as I look at what you've done, but nothing seemed to change, the bad times stayed the same, and I can't run, sometimes I feel, sometimes I feel, like I been tied to the Whippin' Post, tied to the Whippin' Post, tied to the Whippin' Post, oh, Good Lord, I feel like I'm dyin', oh, some, times, I feel, sometimes I feel, like I been tied to the Whippin' Post, tied to the Whippin' Post, tied to the Whippin' Post, oh, Good Lord, I feel like, I feel like, oh, oh, I feel like, I'm dyin'._

Man those two songs are my favorites of his. He's so good at them and his voice singing them is amazing.

A/N - This is the video of Sounds of Someday that was uploaded to Radio Company's (Jensen and Steve Carlson's band/group) YouTube. The song is also on Apple Music (and probably Spotify too).

_All gone is here, today, finding room to breathe, go on beyond your way, and see, and though, the Sounds of Someday may be home, and though, the Sounds of Someday may be home, even the fires on the road, trying to get away, and all the stars seem on a roll, out of control, today, though, the Sounds of Someday may be home, and though, the Sounds of Someday may be home, yeah, though, the Sounds of Someday may be home, though, the Sounds of Someday may be home, yeah, and though, the Sounds of Someday, may, be, home_

Gosh, his voice on Sounds of Someday is great too. It sounds so amazing and just ugh you'd have to hear it to understand. 

A/N - The above video is the audio for The Joker cover Jason Manns did with Jensen. This is also available on Jason's Apple Music (and Spotify too probably lol).

_Some people call me the space cowboy, yeah, some call me the gangster of love, some people call me Maurice, 'cause I speak of the pompatus of love, people talk about me, baby, say I'm doin' you wrong, doin' you wrong, well don't you worry, baby, don't worry, cause I'm right here, right here, right here, right here at home, cause I'm a picker, I'm a grinner, I'm a lover, and I'm a sinner, I play my music in the sun, I'm a joker, I'm a smoker, I'm a midnight toker, I get my lovin on the run, I'm a picker, I'm a grinner, I'm a lover, and I'm a sinner, I play my music in the sun, I'm a joker, I'm a smoker, I'm a midnight toker, I get my lovin' on the run, woo-hoo, woo-hoo, you're the cutest thing that I ever did see, I really love your peaches, want to shake your tree, lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey all the time, ooh-wee baby, I'll sure show you good time, cause I'm a picker, I'm a grinner, I'm a lover, and I'm a sinner, I play my music in the sun, I'm a joker, I'm a smoker, I'm a midnight toker, I get my lovin' on the run, I'm a picker, I'm a grinner, I'm a lover, and I'm a sinner, I play my music in the sun, I'm a joker, I'm a smoker, I'm a midnight toker, I sure don't want to hurt no one, woo-hoo, woo-hoo, people talk about me baby, they say I'm doin' you wrong, doin you wrong, well don't you worry baby, don't worry, cause I'm right here, right here, right here, right here, at home, you're the cutest thing I ever did see, I really love your peaches, want to shake your tree, lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey all the time, c'mon baby, and I'll show you a good time._

After the song, I looked at him and smiled, and gave him a thumbs up. He smiled back and said thanks. My favorite part of that song is "right here, right here, right here, right here at home, cause I'm a picker, I'm a grinner, I'm a lover, and I'm a sinner, I play my music in the sun, I'm a joker, I'm a smoker, I'm a midnight toker, I get my lovin on the run." I don't really know why but I just like the way his voice sounds on it and the way he sings it.

Before he started the next song, Dad said, "now, this next song Kenz said I said in a convention video that it was the first song I played for Danneel, my _beautiful_ wife, and requested it as a surprise to her mom so this is 'If I Had A Million,'" then reached out his hand for Mom to grab, who took it, then he spun her and danced with her the whole song.

A/N - The above video is the video I was watching where Jensen said If I Had A Million was the first song he played for Danneel.

_If I had me a million, I would build you a mansion, a hundred miles from nowhere, with all a girl could need, we would run around the hallways, and dance out in the backyard, if we ain't got no neighbors, ain't no one will see, and if I had me a speed plane, we'd fly across the land, settle in some little border town, we'd drink margaritas, and dance to mariachis, put you on my speed plane, and I would, bring you back home, and if I had a steamboat, we'd sail across the ocean, dock in some little port of call, we would have a fine time, with swiss cheese and french wine, put you on my steamboat, and I would bring you back home, yeah but I ain't got a million, and I ain't got a speed plane, and I ain't got no boat upon the sea, all I've got is two strong arms to hold you so tightly, so, baby, won't you, won't you please come back home with me?, all I've got is two strong arms to hold you so tightly, so, baby, won't you, won't you please come back home with me?_

After the song was over, he got Carry on Wayward Son pulled up, paused it, then said, "This next song will be the last but Kenzie asked me to ask Jared and Misha to sing it with me since it's close to the end of Supernatural and it's basically the show, and the fandoms', theme song so Misha and Jared, would you please come up here with me?" He then smiled as they got up from their seats at the table. 

I said "yay!!" and they started singing.

A/N - I did my best to find videos of them all singing Carry on Wayward Son and those 4 were the best I could find. I wanted to keep looking but was starting to fall down the YouTube hole so I stopped looking before I got too far into it lol.

_Carry on, my Wayward Son, there'll be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more, once I rose above the noise and confusion, just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion, I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high, though my eyes could see, I still was a blind man, though my mind could think, I still was a mad man, I hear the voices when I'm dreaming, I can hear them say, Carry on, my Wayward Son, there'll be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more, masquerading as a man with a reason, my charade is the event of the season, and if I claim to be a wise man, well, it surely means that I don't know, on a stormy sea of moving emotion, tossed about, I'm like a ship on the ocean, I set a course for winds of fortune, but I hear the voices say, Carry on, my Wayward Son, there'll be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more, no, carry on, you will always remember, carry on, nothing equals the splendor, now your life's no longer empty, surely heaven waits for you, Carry on, my Wayward Son, there'll be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry, don't you cry no more, no more._

After they were done, I clapped and smiled, which got the kids to join in so everyone started laughing and Jared, Jensen, and Misha smiled then said thanks.

When everything was put away, JJ asked to watch one episode of Supernatural before going to bed and everyone looked at each other like 'is it really the best idea?'

Then, I suggested the Fan Fiction episode (10.5) or The French Mistake episode (6.15) where they go to an alternate reality and become Jensen, Jared, and Misha instead of Dean, Sam, and Cas. After a few seconds, they slowly agreed to put on The French Mistake and we all found a spot on the couch.

Our couch was a sectional so it had enough room for everyone. I was in Mom's lap, JJ laying with her head in Dad's lap and legs in mine, Zepp and Arrow between Mom and Dad with Zepp against Mom and Arrow against Dad, Tom in Gen's lap, Odette in Jared's, Shep between them and switching back and forth on who he was leaning against, West in Vicki's lap, and Maison in Misha's lap. Dad was leaning on the edge of the couch, Mom next to him, Genevieve next to her, Jared next to Gen, Misha next to Jared, and Vicki on the other end.

After the episode, all the kids except me, JJ, and Tom had fallen asleep so we all whispered bye to each other and air hugged then Mom and Dad put the twins to bed while I took JJ to brush her teeth. While we were doing that, Jared and Gen were doing their best to walk home without waking up Odette and Shep while getting Tom to cooperate well and Misha and Vicki managed to get West and Maison in the car without waking them up.

After I got JJ's teeth brushed, I took her to get her PJ's on then tucked her in. When she was tucked in, she asked me to tell Mom and Dad to tuck her in so I went to tell them and they said they would after they got the twins back to sleep.

When I went back to tell JJ what they said, she asked me to lay down with her and I smiled then climbed into the tiny bed with her. She snuggled into my arms and we both were asleep before long, though I heard/saw Mom stop in the doorway to take a picture then heard her ringtone play a minute later, showing that she sent me the picture.

As I was falling asleep, my thoughts were about how much I loved JJ and how she was the little sister I always wanted. I was always so proud of her and I know she looks up to me a lot. She completely accepted me right away and that was great because it made it easier for Tom and Shep to accept me. It also made sure there would never be issues later on with the twins accepting me as their sister.

End Ch. 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope you like the videos of Jensen, Jared, and Misha singing too. Remember; Always Keep Fighting, You Are Not Alone, Love Yourself First, You Are Enough, and You Define You. Love y'all!


	29. Family Dinner - Jensen's POV

*Jensen's POV*

I heard Kenzie walk into the house and heard all the kids yell, "Kenzie!" (and "sissy" from JJ, Arrow, and Zepp) as they ran to give her hugs while Aria was jumping all over everyone.

I heard her say, "Hi guys!" and figured she gave them all hugs then picked one of them up and probably let Aria off her leash.

That dog went EVERYWHERE with her. They were attached at the hip, I've never seen a human/dog connection as deep as theirs is. I don't even think Jared and Sadie's (RIP) connection was that deep. Aria meant everything to Mackenzie and I don't think there's anything she wouldn't do for that dog. Aria was her baby and Mackenzie was Aria's human. It was like a match made in Heaven.

I heard her walk over to the living room to give Vicki a hug, who was on the couch on her phone with West asleep in her lap.

She then walked into the kitchen and gave me a side hug because she was holding Maison and I was finishing the chili.

I said, "Hi, daughter," and smiled.

She said, "Hi, father. How was filming today? Did you guys pull any good pranks or did you actually get some work done?"

I laughed then said, "yes we got some work done and yes we pulled some pranks."

She smiled and said, "well at least you got some work done. You guys will have to tell us about the pranks at dinner."

I said, "Okay," smiled and kissed the side of her head then she walked to put Maison down and West came over to give her a hug because he woke up.

She picked West up to give him a hug then I said dinner was ready so she kissed his head and took all the kids to go wash their hands, guiding them to the downstairs bathroom to do so.

After a few minutes of everyone talking to each other, Kenz turned to me and asked what my favorite prank was from today.

I smiled and looked at Misha then said, "probably the one Misha and I pulled on Jared. We found a bunch of cardboard cutouts of Gen and hid them around the set to make it look like she was watching him. And we kept moving them too. We even put some in his trailer and snuck a few on set between scenes."

We started laughing and Jared waved his hand at us like 'yeah whatever' but was smiling then kept eating.

Kenz asked Misha what his favorite was and he said, "that one was my favorite but my favorite part of it was when he went in his trailer and we had put a cutout right in front of the door so when he walked in, he literally jumped because he wasn't expecting anything there."

We laughed again and Kenz then asked Jared what his favorite was. He said, "the one that all 3 of us pulled on Alex today. We kept purposely making him mess up and distract him during his scenes. Like, at one point for about an hour, whoever was closest to him would randomly poke his legs, hard, or start to pull his pants down or something. It reminded me of when Misha first came to the show and Jensen and I messed with him all the time."

Again, we all laughed, then Kenzie asked why Alex wasn't here, and Misha said Alex told them us was busy tonight and already had something else going on.

She said, "oh okay," then turned to Vicki and said, "how did your day go? Did you and the kids do anything fun?"

Vicki said, "it was good. We slept in then I took them to the park to play for a few hours and when we got back they napped for about 2 hours while I got laundry and stuff done. When they woke up, they played for a little bit then we got ready and came here.

Kenzie said, "cool," then went back to eating and Dee spoke up, asking the kids if they had fun and what they did.

They all said they had fun and JJ said her favorite part was running around with Aria and Arlo in the backyard, Tom said his favorite was jumping on the trampoline and finger painting, Shep said his favorite was finger paints too, Odette and Arrow said they liked Girl VS Monster, and Zeppelin said he really liked Jessie.

Kenzie smiled and Danneel said it sounded like they had fun then Gen asked Jared what his favorite scene was that they did that day.

He said, "well I don't want to give too much away because I usually do but, the last scene we did today was a really sweet one between us 3 and Alex and I'd have to say that was mine."

Misha and I nodded in agreement then I said, "we had a fight scene today and Todd [my stunt double] had the day off for something so I had to do my own stunts so that was fun."

_A/N - Not sure if Todd is still Jensen's stunt double, I just know that was who Jensen said it was in a convention video I saw a few days before writing this chapter, though I'm not sure what convention it was at that he said it._

Misha laughed and said, "yeah you didn't almost kill anyone or accidentally stab someone this time," then laughed and said, "my favorite was the one between Alex and me. It was really fun because you don't see enough Cas and Jack moments."

We all smiled and ate in silence for a few minutes then I think Kenz noticed I was done eating so she asked me if I could sing some of her favorite songs that I do. Then, she asked Jared to do his puppy dog face and said, "imagine that look, but on my face."

I smiled and said, "okay fine," then got up and went to the living room to put YouTube on the TV and grabbed Kenzie's karaoke stuff while she texted me the songs she wanted me to sing.

She texted me saying, "Sister Christian and Whipping Post are my favorite favorites, then Angeles and The Joker last. Then, as a surprise to Mom, I watched a video the other day where you were at a convention and said that the first song you played for her was If I Had A Million so could you do that one for her? And as your last one, could you ask Jared and Misha to sing Carry on Wayward Son with you since it's so close to the end of the show and it's kinda the fandom/show theme song?"

I smiled then texted back and said, "okay."

I started singing Sister Christian and I saw Kenz smile and close her eyes then smiled and got even more into the song.

_Sister Christian, oh the time has come, and you know that you're the only one, to say, okay, where you going, what you looking for, you know those boys don't want to play, no more, with you, it's true, we're motoring, what's your price for flight, in finding mister right, you'll be alright, tonight, babe I know you're growing up so fast, and mama's worrying, that you won't last, to say, let's play, Sister Christian, there's so much in life, don't you give it up, before your time is due, it's true, it's true yeah, we're motoring, what's your price for flight, you've got him in your sight, and driving through the night, motoring, what's your price for flight, in finding mister right, you'll be alright, tonight, motoring, what's your price for flight, in finding mister right, you'll be alright tonight, motoring, what's your price for flight, in finding mister right, you'll be alright tonight, Sister Christian, oh the time has come, and you know that you're the only one, to say, okay, that's why you're motoring, yeah motoring._

Between Sister Christian and Whipping Post, I saw Kenz put her dishes in the sink then sit on the couch and smile at me. I smiled back and started singing as JJ climbed into her lap and Aria sat on the couch next to her with her head in Kenzie's lap.

_I've been run down, and I've been lied to, and I don't know why, I let that mean woman make me a fool, she took all my money, wrecks my new car, now she's with, one of my good time buddies, they're drinkin in some cross-town bar, sometimes I feel, sometimes I feel, like I been tied to the Whippin' Post, tied to the Whippin' Post, tied to the Whippin' Post, oh, Good Lord, I feel like I'm dyin', my friends tell me, that I've been such a fool, but I had to stand by and take it baby, all for lovin' you, drown myself in sorrow, as I look at what you've done, but nothing seemed to change, the bad times stayed the same, and I can't run, sometimes I feel, sometimes I feel, like I been tied to the Whippin' Post, tied to the Whippin' Post, tied to the Whippin' Post, oh, Good Lord, I feel like I'm dyin', oh, some, times, I feel, sometimes I feel, like I been tied to the Whippin' Post, tied to the Whippin' Post, tied to the Whippin' Post, oh, Good Lord, I feel like, I feel like, oh, oh, I feel like, I'm dyin'._

She's told me before that Sister Christian and Whipping Post were her favorites so I made sure to be a little extra on those, though Whipping Post was hard because it can hurt my voice sometimes.

_All gone is here, today, finding room to breathe, go on beyond your way, and see, and though, the Sounds of Someday may be home, and though, the Sounds of Someday may be home, even the fires on the road, trying to get away, and all the stars seem on a roll, out of control, today, though, the Sounds of Someday may be home, and though, the Sounds of Someday may be home, yeah, though, the Sounds of Someday may be home, though, the Sounds of Someday may be home, yeah, and though, the Sounds of Someday, may, be, home_

I saw Mackenzie smile as I put the next song on.

_Some people call me the space cowboy, yeah, some call me the gangster of love, some people call me Maurice, 'cause I speak of the pompatus of love, people talk about me, baby, say I'm doin' you wrong, doin' you wrong, well don't you worry, baby, don't worry, cause I'm right here, right here, right here, right here at home, cause I'm a picker, I'm a grinner, I'm a lover, and I'm a sinner, I play my music in the sun, I'm a joker, I'm a smoker, I'm a midnight toker, I get my lovin on the run, I'm a picker, I'm a grinner, I'm a lover, and I'm a sinner, I play my music in the sun, I'm a joker, I'm a smoker, I'm a midnight toker, I get my lovin' on the run, woo-hoo, woo-hoo, you're the cutest thing that I ever did see, I really love your peaches, want to shake your tree, lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey all the time, ooh-wee baby, I'll sure show you good time, cause I'm a picker, I'm a grinner, I'm a lover, and I'm a sinner, I play my music in the sun, I'm a joker, I'm a smoker, I'm a midnight toker, I get my lovin' on the run, I'm a picker, I'm a grinner, I'm a lover, and I'm a sinner, I play my music in the sun, I'm a joker, I'm a smoker, I'm a midnight toker, I sure don't want to hurt no one, woo-hoo, woo-hoo, people talk about me baby, they say I'm doin' you wrong, doin you wrong, well don't you worry baby, don't worry, cause I'm right here, right here, right here, right here, at home, you're the cutest thing I ever did see, I really love your peaches, want to shake your tree, lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey, lovey-dovey all the time, c'mon baby, and I'll show you a good time._

After the song, she looked at me, smiled, and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled back and said thanks. I don't really know why but she said before that she really liked the way my voice sounds on it and the way I sing it.

Before I started the next song, I said, "now, this next song Kenz said I said in a convention video that it was the first song I played for Danneel, my beautiful wife, and requested it as a surprise to her mom so, this is 'If I Had A Million,'" then reached out my hand for Dee to grab, who took it then I spun her and danced with her the whole song.

_If I had me a million, I would build you a mansion, a hundred miles from nowhere, with all a girl could need, we would run around the hallways, and dance out in the backyard, if we ain't got no neighbors, ain't no one will see, and if I had me a speed plane, we'd fly across the land, settle in some little border town, we'd drink margaritas, and dance to mariachis, put you on my speed plane, and I would, bring you back home, and if I had a steamboat, we'd sail across the ocean, dock in some little port of call, we would have a fine time, with swiss cheese and french wine, put you on my steamboat, and I would bring you back home, yeah but I ain't got a million, and I ain't got a speed plane, and I ain't got no boat upon the sea, all I've got is two strong arms to hold you so tightly, so, baby, won't you, won't you please come back home with me?, all I've got is two strong arms to hold you so tightly, so, baby, won't you, won't you please come back home with me?_

After the song was over, I got the next song pulled up, paused it, then said, "This next song will be the last but Kenzie asked me to ask Jared and Misha to sing it with me since it's close to the end of Supernatural and it's basically the show, and the fandoms', theme song so Misha and Jared, would you please come up here with me." I then smiled as they got up from their seats at the table.

Kenz said, "yay!!" and we started singing.

_Carry On, my Wayward Son, there'll be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more, once I rose above the noise and confusion, just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion, I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high, though my eyes could see, I still was a blind man, though my mind could think, I still was a mad man, I hear the voices when I'm dreaming, I can hear them say, Carry On, my Wayward Son, there'll be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more, masquerading as a man with a reason, my charade is the event of the season, and if I claim to be a wise man, well, it surely means that I don't know, on a stormy sea of moving emotion, tossed about, I'm like a ship on the ocean, I set a course for winds of fortune, but I hear the voices say, Carry On, my Wayward Son, there'll be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more, no, carry on, you will always remember, carry on, nothing equals the splendor, now your life's no longer empty, surely heaven waits for you, Carry On, my Wayward Son, there'll be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry, don't you cry no more, no more._

After they were done, Kenz clapped and smiled, which got the kids to join in so everyone started laughing and Jared, Misha, and I smiled then said thanks.

When everything was put away, JJ asked to watch one episode of Supernatural before going to bed and everyone looked at each other like 'is it really the best idea?'

Then, Kenzie suggested the Fan Fiction episode (10.5) or The French Mistake episode (6.15) where we go to an alternate reality and become Jensen, Jared, and Misha instead of Dean, Sam, and Cas. After a few seconds, we slowly agreed to put on The French Mistake and we all found a spot on the couch.

Our couch was a sectional so it had enough room for everyone. Kenz was in Danneel's lap, JJ laid with her head in my lap and her legs in Kenzie's, Zepp and Arrow between Dee and I with Zepp against Dee and Arrow against me, Tom in Gen's lap, Odette in Jared's, Shep between them and switching back and forth on who he was leaning against, West in Vicki's lap, and Maison in Misha's lap. I was leaning on the edge of the couch, Danneel next to me, Genevieve next to her, Jared next to Gen, Misha next to Jared, and Vicki on the other end.

After the episode, all the kids except Kenz, JJ, and Tom had fallen asleep so we all whispered bye to each other and air hugged then Dee and I put the twins to bed while Kenz took JJ to brush her teeth. While we were doing that, Jared and Gen were doing their best to walk home without waking up Odette and Shep while getting Tom to cooperate well and Misha and Vicki managed to get West and Maison in the car without waking them up.

After we got to the twin's room, we set them down to change their diapers and as we were taking their PJs off, Arrow woke up then Zepp did from her crying. When we got them calmed down, Kenz came in and said JJ wanted us to tuck her in and Dee said we would once the twins were asleep as we were rocking them.

When they were asleep, we went to say goodnight to JJ and saw that she had asked Kenz to sleep with her. Danneel smiled and said it was adorable as I leaned against the door frame and smiled, looking at my 3 girls and enjoying the sweet moment as Dee took a picture of them then, I'm guessing, sent it to Mackenzie since I heard her ringtone for her mom go off a minute later as we were going into our room.

I climbed into bed and waited for Danneel to be done in the bathroom then turned the light off as she got into bed. We kissed goodnight then she waited until I laid down so she could lay on my chest. I smiled and kissed her head as I wrapped my arms around her.

She snuggled into me then said, "goodnight Jensen. I love you, babe."

I said, "goodnight babe. I love you too."

As I was falling asleep, I thought about how good my life was. Even though the show I'd been on for 15 years and had given me so many new friends and fans and has allowed me to help so many people was about to end, I still had a lot to be grateful for and enjoy. I was joining a show that I loved and my best friend, my brother really, and his wife were both going to be on a new show. I had my own album with one of my good friends and was already working on the second one. My kids and wife were all healthy and amazing. Kenz was great and thriving. She loved being a part of the show and all the friends and family she'd made from it and even the little bit of fame she got from it. Danneel was getting more involved in the brewery and we just signed our contract with Warner Bros. The kids were all doing great in school and everything was so good and I couldn't be more blessed.

End Ch. 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I've mentioned before but the dog Aria is based on a dog that used to be my dog named Aria but my aunt decided it was a good idea to give her away without telling me a few months after my grandma had gotten her for me. For the short time I had her though, she was my girl. We really did do everything together and I don't think I've ever seen a deeper bond between anyone and any other animal except maybe my grandma and her dog. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this from Jensen's POV and I hope you enjoy the way the story is going. Thanks for reading. Remember; Always Keep Fighting, Love Yourself First, You Are Not Alone, You Are Enough, and You Define You. Love y'all!


	30. Last Day on Set

*Mackenzie's POV*

*About a week later*

I woke up this morning for the first time ever not wanting to go to work and not wanting to do mine and Dad's normal morning routine. My alarm went off and I wanted to just turn it off and go back to sleep to ignore that this day was here but instead, I rolled over to turn my phone off then got out of bed.

Once I got out of bed, I texted Jared good morning and asked him how he was feeling then grabbed my clothes.

Then, I walked over to Mom and Dad's room to wake Dad up. When I told him he had to get up, he attempted to roll over onto Mom's side of the bed but she was already awake, ready to make sure we both got to work on time if needed, so she pushed him back over and he almost fell off.

I laughed as he struggled to stay on the bed because his legs had started to slip off so he grabbed the blanket and sheets to keep himself up and avoid hitting his head on his nightstand.

He finally got out of bed and I went to shower, assured by Mom that she would make sure he stayed up.

I took like half an hour in the shower because I spent half it just wishing I could go back to bed and not wanting this day to exist, even crying a little bit.

When I got done in the shower, I found Mom making us breakfast and Dad at the table with a sad look on his face and a cup of coffee in front of him. I was surprised to see her up because usually, she wakes up to make sure Dad gets up then goes back to sleep and he makes breakfast while I shower. Then, we'll eat breakfast together and he'll go shower while I make our lunches (because COVID so no craft services) and start laundry for Mom.

But this morning, the 3 of us made breakfast together and Mom and I talked while Dad showered and she started the laundry.

When Dad went to get in the shower, Mom gave me a hug then said, "sweetie I know today is hard for you and your dad but you'll make it through okay. It's the end of the show but not the end of seeing the cast, it's not the end of seeing your family," as I was already crying into her shoulder.

I looked up for a second and said, "I know but there are some people from the cast and crew that I'll never see again and, especially as a fan of the show, it's hard to see the last day of something that has gotten me through so much the last almost 5 years that I've been watching it. It's great that I get to see all the behind the scenes and be part of the last episode but it's also really hard because now the people that I used to geek out over from seeing them on TV I'm friends with and their characters are still some of my favorites. Like Felicia and Kim. I grew up with Kim on Suite Life and then seeing her on Supernatural was amazing but now I have to go watch her be Jody for the last time and I, it's just hard to think about. And Felicia is such an amazing friend now and Charlie is my favorite character, besides Jared's, and Charlie is basically me so it meant a lot seeing her as part of something so big and, again, now I'm going to go watch _her_ for the last time."

Mom just held me, rubbing my back and saying, "I know baby. It's okay though, I promise. All good things must come to an end. And you still have all day to spend with everyone, but until then, you have work to do," then looked at me and smiled, knowing I had gotten her subtle quoting of the show.

I smiled back and said, "thank you," then gave her another hug as Jared called me, which was weird because normally he and I just texted for our morning check-ins but then again, today is an odd day.

I did my best to dry up some of my tears as I answered the phone, "Hey uncle Jared, what's up?"

"Hey, Mackenzie. How are you?"

I took a breath in and did my best to say something but all that came out was a sob then I finally said, "Jared I don't think I can do this. It can't be the last day. As a fan of the show, it makes it even harder because not only am I going to the last day with my friends and family but I'm also filming what I already know is going to be heartbreaking and it just sucks."

He said, "I know Kenz but we'll get through this together. You can do this. We got you and we love you," then he paused for a second and said, "It looks like your dad just texted me so I'll see you in a few okay?"

I said, "okay. How are you?"

He said, "Honestly not much better than you but that's okay. I love you. I'll give you a hug when I see you, okay."

I said, "Okay. Love you too. Always Keep Fighting, J."

He said, "Always Keep Fighting, Kenz," then I smiled and hung up as Dad came downstairs.

He said, "Ready to go kid?" with a blank look on his face but red eyes so I could tell that he did his crying in the shower and was now channeling Dean.

I nodded my head and grabbed my keys then walked to get Jared and say good morning to Genevieve while Dad drove over there then waited for Jared and me; somehow I still got there first every day.

I texted Jared that I was there, knowing he was probably still fixing his hair or picking out a beanie, then walked in to give Gen a hug.

I found her in the kitchen making Jared's lunch and when I walked in she took one look at me then said, "Hey, it's okay. I promise. You'll get through today just fine. You're okay. This is not the end."

I nodded my head and hugged her saying, "thanks Gen," as she kissed my forehead.

Then, Jared came down the stairs and said, "good morning babe. Kiddo you ready to go?" and I nod, letting go of Gen as Jared hugs her and kisses her goodbye then gives me a big hug and we both squeezed each other a little, knowing we were both comforting the other.

We walk out to the car and Jared gives Dad a hug then gets into the back with me, which was weird but I figured it was because it's the last day on set.

I smiled at him then leaned into his side. He put his arm around me and hugged me while I just sighed and did my best to collect my thoughts before we got to set. I didn't do a very good job though and ended up crying a little bit, doing my best to hide it.

When we got to set, Dad gave me a really big hug and said, "It's okay kiddo, you got this," then kissed my head and walked towards his trailer to get ready as Jared and I did the same.

When we got into the soundstage, I saw Felicia and gave her a hug then did the same to Kim.

They both hugged back and Kim said, "Hey Kenz. You ready for today?"

I took a breath in and nodded my head then said, "Yeah I think so," and Kim smiled at me then patted my back, going over to one of the crew members since they'd called her name.

After everyone said hi to each other and before we all started to tear up again, Robert Singer, who was directing the episode, said for everyone to get into places for our first scene. We only had a few things to film before we were all going to have dinner to commemorate the ending.

The first scene we were filming was between my character, Alice, and Alex's character, Jack. They had become close and were at the bunker talking about what had happened to Abe in the episode before and how Alice was handling it. The scene ended with them hugging and Jody walking into her room from getting back after a hunt.

It was kinda nice having a sad scene since it was the last day of filming so when I had to cry, I had the perfect excuse to use the emotions I was focusing on shutting out until filming was done.

It took at least an hour to get through because, in true Jensen and Jared fashion, they kept making Alex and I mess up or make us laugh and I cried in the wrong spot a few times. Some things Jared and Jensen did; purposely walking into the scene but in a really weird/dramatic way, throw things at us and purposely missing/not missing, or would get close enough to me where they weren't in the shot but could be heard if they whispered and repeated funny lines that they knew I'd remember.

Thanks to Jared, my forehead now hurts because he threw a prop knife at me that was supposed to miss but didn't, and some of their favorite funny lines to say were; "fight those fairies," "yesterday was Tuesday... but today is Tuesday too," "hey assbutt," "it's an alpaca dumbass," "if there's a key... then there must also be a lock," and Jensen threw in some funny ass Blue Steel looks in there too, and they were just as, if not more, dramatic as in the actual scenes.

We finally got through the scene and took a 10-minute break while I went to relax and make sure my eyes weren't red, though I failed when I saw Dad in a corner with tears in his eyes. I walked over to him and gave him a hug, asking what was wrong.

He said, "it's the last day on set and it's just hitting me that we're never gonna be here again and I was also watching you and seeing you working through Jared and I's bullshit made me really proud. When you were doing this last take I had a moment where I looked at you and could see in your eyes through all the tears and emotion that this is what you truly love doing and it made me sad for you but also really happy for you and so so so proud of you. You're the daughter I never knew I needed, or wanted, and you truly are my daughter. I've never for a second thought of you as anything but and treat you exactly how I'd treat JJ or Arrow if they were your age."

I smiled at the last part he said, leaned my head on his shoulder, and said, "awww I'm sorry for making you cry. I appreciate what you said though and I'm glad I mean so much to you because you mean the same, though I sometimes feel like Jack in the fact that I've got 3 dads instead of one," then gave him a hug with my head on his chest and felt like I was a little kid getting a big bear hug from her dad when he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

We stayed that way until they called for everyone to come back on set so we dried our tears and walked over to the stage together.

The second scene we filmed was of Felicia, Dad, Kim, Jared, and I. Basically, Charlie dies in the same way she does in season 10 but this time, she gets attacked while Alice and she are talking and waiting for Sam, Dean, and Jody to get there. Before they get there though, the thing they were hunting attacks Charlie and covers Alice's face, tying her to a chair so she cannot see or do anything.

When Alice is finally able to get the blindfold off, she sees Charlie on the floor all bloody and does her best to revive her when she gets out of the chair. Once she realizes she won't be able to get her back, Alice breaks down on the floor over Charlie's body until the boys and Jody find her.

Again, I have to cry, but to do so, I only have to picture the way I felt watching Charlie die the first time, and the tears flow way too easily. It's heartbreaking the second time too, even though I know that it's all fake blood and everything. It's like when Dad and Jared have to watch the other "die," even though it's not real, it can feel real and I felt that with Felicia. Charlie was and always will be my favorite.

After that scene, we all took a break to eat and talked about how we were handling COVID and it being the last day on set. I sat with Kim and Felicia and we ended up planning a girls' day for the next week when they both had a free day. It was so weird but cool at the same time that I was hanging out with people twice my age and they didn't ever treat me any differently. Sure they looked out for me a little bit more but they never stopped talking about something just because I was around or purposely treated me like I was younger than them and I always thought that was really cool but, I guess that's what happens when you're mature for your age and working on something like Supernatural.

When our half an hour for lunch was up, we went to get our hair and makeup fixed and change into our last outfit if needed. I think Dad and Jared were the only ones who changed their outfits though.

The last scene was between everyone still alive; Sam, Dean, Jody, Alice, and Jack; and was the last scene of the episode. We're at the bunker talking about finally killing God and how we were feeling after Cas and Charlie's deaths.

Misha wasn't in any scenes but was still on set so he was in on Dad and Jared's pranks, though he mostly picked on Dad and Jared to get back at them for all they did to him. He'd purposely go behind them and be low enough he wasn't in the frame and pinch their legs or go behind someone else off camera but in their line of view and make funny faces or something to make them laugh.

When he pinched their legs, even if you weren't looking at Dad or Jared, you could see their legs twitch slightly or their faces move. Sometimes, we'd end up laughing because we all knew what was happening but doing our best to ignore it. Every time Misha would pinch a certain spot on the back of their knees, they both couldn't help but be in pain so they'd lean back kinda and ruin the whole thing. Misha was laying on the floor, doing his best to reach up and pinch as high on their legs as he could so his face would be red or strained and that was funny in and of itself.

When we finally got through the scene, it started with everyone except Dean at the map table. No one was talking, we were all just sitting with our own thoughts; Sam was doing something on his laptop and Alice was carving her initials into the table. When Dean came in, he was holding an open beer in one hand and one for everyone else in the other. He handed them out then sat down at the head of the table, between Alice and Sam. Jack was across from Dean and Jody was between Alice and Jack.

When Dean hands Sam his beer, he says thanks then closes his laptop and we all sit for a minute until Dean says, "well, we finally did it! We killed God!" with the same excitement he has when he talks about killing Hitler.

Alice spoke up and said, "yeah but at what cost? Was it really worth it?! We lost Cas and Charlie just in the last day. I'm not sure if losing them is worth it because it sure as hell doesn't feel like it."

Jody reached over and patted her back/shoulder as Sam said, "yes, it was still worth it. They both knew what they were getting into when they decided to start hunting with us and yes it sucks to watch them die but they died the way we all want to go, they went down fighting and they died heroes, and I know they wouldn't have wanted to go any other way."

Alice nodded her head then said, "you're right but it's still hard and I just don't know how to handle it. I mean Charlie and I were finally getting somewhere with each other and Cas finally vocalized what we've all been waiting to hear for years from him or Dad then kisses him and then he dies?! And Dad's left having to mourn not only his best friend but his feelings for him too, right after finally realizing he could admit or feel them! It just doesn't seem fair."

_A/N - A Destiel kiss definitely should've happened in 15.18 IMO, along with Dean getting to tell Cas how he feels so in my version, it happens._

Jack spoke up, "it's not fair but that's life. Because we have souls and we're human and feel but in the end, there's no better way to live. When I didn't have a soul, I saw how much Sam and Dean were hurt by the things I did but I didn't care then when I got it back, I was hit with everything at once and it was overwhelming. I'd definitely rather feel things as they come over not at all or all at once."

Then Jody said, "yeah and without any feelings, we'd just be robots and would never learn anything, we'd just be breathing machines. I don't think you want to live like that right?"

Alice shook her head no and Dean said, "remember kid, family don't end in blood, and everyone in this room is your family and so were Cas and Charlie. I know that shit hurts like hell but, we're all here for you."

Alice looked up at her dad and said, "thank you," then got up and hugged him then walked to her room to take a bath.

It then cuts back to the main bunker room and everyone was sitting in their thoughts again. Dean finishes his beer and smiles at everyone, at his family; his brother, his son, and the mom he never got but always wanted, and he set it down then the screen goes black, and Carry on Wayward Son plays one final time. (Cue the tears as a fan and a star of the show).

When the scene ended, Robert called cut then told everyone to gather around so he could talk to everyone. He first said we all did a great job and were phenomenal. Then, he took a second to thank each of us individually and compliment us on what we did really well on overall, that day, as well as what he saw we improved on the most over the years. He went on the remind us that dinner was at his place and that it started in like 2 hours but we could come over whenever.

After he was done talking, we all dispersed and started talking amongst ourselves about our plans for getting to Robert's house. I hugged everyone bye then walked over to Misha, Dad, and Jared and asked if they were ready to go. They nodded their heads as we all took one last look around.

We all had tears in our eyes and clearly didn't want to leave so I asked if they wanted to walk around one last time. They say yes so we all started walking around set and smiling at random things that brought back funny memories. We also ended up taking a few different things home with us. For example, I saw a Samulet from the Fan Fiction episode and took that as well as a dog toy with Supernatural written on it that someone had left for Aria.

When we were done, we all put on the Supernatural jackets that had been given to us the week before since it was cold out then went to the cars. Jared and Dad both got their own Impalas they could take home so Jared got in his and drove it home then Dad let me drive his home while he drove the other car home and Misha drove his own car to his house.

Jared and I pulled up at the same time and since we lived so close to each other, it looked cool to see 2 Impalas that were exactly the same pulling in at exactly the same time. Once we were parked, we got out and waved to each other then went inside to get ready.

End Ch. 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks y'all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And all the other ones lol. How is everyone doing since the series finale? I thought it was okay but still cried. I'm glad to see all the fans coming together to rewrite the finale how we feel it should have ended because I don't think it did the characters justice as it should have. Dean should have lived longer and gotten to tell Cas how he felt. If you haven't heard yet, it's rumored that ELEVEN scenes got cut from the finale and that in 15.18, Dean said "me too" or something like that back to Cas in the South American version and that during filming Jensen was heard screaming "Cas!" from like two buildings away or something. Also, Jensen has said that there were some pieces that he played more emotion into for that scene that got cut and it's speculated (basically confirmed IMO if you look closely lol) that one of those was a clip from the trailer. So they definitely butchered the last few episodes. I'm still sad it's officially over though but we'll always have each other, the cast, and Netflix. 😕 We are still a family and always will be. Jared and Jensen are both on other projects already with both set to air early next year so we won't be without our boys for long. Remember y'all, family don't end in blood and it don't start there either, AKF, YANA, Love Yourself First, You Are Enough, and You Define You. Love y'all.


	31. Cast Dinner

*Mackenzie's POV*

When I got home, Mom was working on getting the twins ready and I could see she was struggling so I asked what I could do to help.

She told me I could help by making sure JJ was ready then said I'd be okay to go get ready. I said okay then went to check on her.

JJ was in her room playing with her toys. I asked her if she brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, and had her shoes on. She said yes to everything and I said okay then went to get in the shower.

When I got out of the shower, I asked JJ if Dad had gotten home yet and she said, "yeah he's talking to Mom right now."

I said, "okay. I'm gonna finish getting ready."

She set her toys down then asked if she could come with.

I said, "yeah sure come on," then walked to my room with her following and started to get dressed.

I ended up wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, my Always Keep Fighting shirt, my Supernatural jacket opened so you could see my shirt, the cowboy boots Gen and I got matching pairs of last week, and a gray beanie Jared had given me.

JJ said I looked cute and I said thanks then grabbed her hand, walking downstairs to see what Mom and Dad were doing.

Mom was in the kitchen making sure the sippies were made and the diaper bags were ready with a small smile on her lips because Dad was playing with Arrow, currently holding her by her feet and they were both laughing. I smiled too then gave her a hug and asked what I could help with.

She said there was nothing left to do so I said okay then went to tell Dad I was ready to go. He picked up Arrow and said okay then told Zepp to put his toys away.

I grabbed a diaper bag and walked over to JJ to grab her hand. As we got to the door, Mom grabbed Zepp's hand since he wanted to walk and Dad was holding Arrow still. While Mom was locking the door, Dad looked at me and said, "you look like the girl version of Jared but, you still look cute."

I smiled and laughed then said, "thanks. Speaking of, I think he's taking his Impala. Can I go with them?!"

Dad smiled and said, "sure but I was just going to let you take JJ in ours since you got it back okay," then handed me the keys.

I said, "cool! Thanks!" and grabbed the keys then told JJ to get in and gave Mom and Dad a hug.

They both yelled for me to be safe when I opened the door and asked JJ if she was buckled in as I heard her seat belt click.

I was getting in then saw Gen and Jared walk out so I waved to them, saying that Dad told me I looked like the girl version of Jared. They both laughed and smiled then Gen said, "well you kinda do! But hey, are those the boots we got last week?!"

I said yeah and she came to the side of the car to show me she was wearing her pair too.

I smiled, gave her a thumbs up, and said, "nice!" then got in the car, turning up the radio because Eye of the Tiger was playing. I kept the radio on the same station as it was in the show so that I could still be surrounded by the music from the show and feel like Dean as much as possible.

JJ and I were one of the last to get to Singer's house because it was kind of a drive and I took my time, just having fun being in the car and jamming with JJ.

On our way there, I remembered I needed a few things that I kept forgetting about so we stopped at Walmart and ran in. I could have gone after but I knew we were going to be there late and I like spending time with JJ when she's awake and not sleepy and cranky. Plus, I liked driving the Impala. Before we went in I told JJ that I needed her to be good because we couldn't be there long and she said okay then grabbed my hand as I was getting her out of the car.

When we went in, a few people waved and said they loved us as we passed since they recognized who we were. Noone stopped us to ask for pictures or anything though, I think because I had JJ and sort of looked like I wanted to get in and out. We smiled, waved, and said thank you back to them though.

At the self-checkout, I told JJ she could get something if she wanted to since she was so good so she picked out a tea for herself and grabbed me a Mountian Dew.

As we were walking through the doors, Alex texted me and asked when I was going to get there and even added an ❤ at the end. I said that JJ and I were leaving Walmart and would be there in like 20 minutes then sent ❤❤ back (I don't like the way only one heart looks so I always send at least two.) We've been flirting for the last like 2 months at least (and I'd had a crush on him since he joined the show) but I was too scared of what Mom, Dad, Jared, and Gen would say, though I'm not sure why he was so hesitant but probably something similar. JJ saw the look I had on my face and knew I was talking to Alex so she tried to push me to just ask him out already but I didn't and just got in the car, spending the whole car ride thinking about how much I wished he would just ask me already.

About 5 minutes after we left Walmart, I got tired of listening to songs I didn't recognize so I connected my phone to the Bluetooth then put Hillywood's Supernatural/Shake It Off parody on because it had been playing in my head a lot lately but I kept forgetting to listen to it. After that, I switched to my SPN soundtrack playlist and put on Heat of the Moment then let the songs play. When we pulled up next to Jared's Impala, there were some people outside and they heard us sort of blasting, and both JJ and I singing, Carry on Wayward Son. We stayed in the car until the song finished then laughed and I smiled as I took the keys out then helped JJ out.

She wanted me to hold her so I did and walked up to the front door, almost getting hit because Tom, Shep, and some of the other cast and crew's kids were running around chasing each other. JJ asked me to put her down so she could run with them so I kissed her head and put her down then walked to find something to drink. I found a bottle of Milo's Sweet Tea (thank you Dad and everyone else who knows how much I love Milo's) in a cooler and drank like half of it at once.

As I was putting the cap on, Jim [Beaver] put his hand on my shoulder and laughed then said, "wow you must have been thirsty."

I laughed and said, "yeah that, and I really like Milo's," then gave him a hug.

He hugged back and said, "it's been a while. How are you?"

I said, "I'm good! You? You look good!"

He said, "I'm good too, thanks. How are you doing with the show ending? I know you were a fan before you started acting in it."

I took a breath in then said, "Eh I'm okay, just taking it all in."

He said, "that's good. It's hard but it's not completely the end."

I nodded my head and said, "I know, thank you," then paused for a second and saw JDM with Hilarie and said, "Hey I see Jeff and Hilarie and I don't see them often so I'm gonna go say hi. It was nice talking to you."

He said, "Okay. It was nice talking to you too," then gave me a hug.

I walked up behind Hilarie and gave her a hug then said hi and reached to hold George, who she happily handed over. I smiled and asked her and Jeff how they were as I gave JDM a side hug.

They both said they were good as Augustus came running past us with all the other kids, answering my next question of where he was at.

I asked Hilarie how Sophia [Bush] was doing and she said, "she's doing good! She and I don't hang out much but we talk a lot and she's doing good."

I said, "that's good. I'm glad to hear it. You and I need to hang out more too."

She said, "I know. It's hard with the kids though and his [pointing at JDM] work schedule is crazy. But you're welcome to come over anytime!"

I smiled and said, "JJ's supposed to be going to Dad's mom's house in the next few weeks sometime. Can I come over then?"

She said, "yeah of course! Just let me know like an hour or so before you want to come over so I can make sure I'm home and awake and everything."

I said, "cool!" then turned to JDM and said, "how's filming going on Walking Dead? Do you actually get work done?"

He smiled and said, "it's good. We do actually get work done, which makes me miss Supernatural sometimes honestly."

I smiled and gave him a side hug then Kathryn (the actress that plays Claire) came behind me and hugged me, Hilarie, and JDM then stood next to me and asked how I was doing while Hilarie and JDM were talking.

I said I was good and we talked for a few minutes until Singer said that dinner was ready and for us all to go to the backyard.

Kathryn and Alex sat next to me then Shep climbed into my lap to eat with me. Alex and I shot each other a few looks and some flirty texts here and there as we passed the food around and small conversations broke out between everyone. Alex, Kathryn, and I mostly talked about the show ending and how we were all dealing with it and I think everyone else was talking about various different business things, though I heard Dad and Jared mention their new shows a little bit. Everyone was smiling and laughing the whole night, just enjoying the time together for like 3 hours.

After about an hour, everyone was basically done eating and mostly talking or watching the sunset, so Singer's wife brought out 3 pies of each of the following flavors; apple, cherry, pumpkin, and blueberry. I had a piece of cherry and pumpkin while Alex had apple and Kathryn had blueberry. Shep ended up eating like half of each of our pieces so he got to sample a little bit of them all and was definitely in a food coma after.

When he finally decided to be done, Shep laid his head on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my neck then fell asleep. I turned to Alex and asked him to take a picture. He said, "awwww," and took the picture then sent it to me with heart eye emojis then also sent it to the SPN Family group chat (which included me, Alex, Misha, Vicki, Jared, Dad, Mom, Gen, JDM, Jim, Samantha, Felicia, Kim, Rob, Rich, Brianna, and Shoshannah) and said, "how cute and precious."

I sent a smiley face back, Gen and Jared both said, "awwww," and everyone else liked the picture since we all had iPhone's.

After like an hour, Gen came over to me and said that they were leaving then asked if I wanted to give Shep to her or if I thought I could get him in the car without waking him up. I said I got it and got up, with help from Alex because I almost knocked my chair over.

She said okay then started walking to the car, with Tom following and Jared holding Odette, who was also sleeping,

I smiled and kissed Odette's head then let Jared put her in the car, then I put Shep in next. After they were put in, I picked Tom up and gave him a hug and kiss then told him I loved him and to have sweet dreams. He said he loved me too and hugged my neck then got in his car seat and buckled in.

I hugged Gen and Jared and Gen kissed my forehead then Jared kissed my head, straightening my beanie after, and said, "you really do look like me but you look really cute. Love you kiddo."

I smiled and said thanks then waved to them as they got in the car and I walked back to the house. Dad basically met me at the door with a sleeping JJ in his arms and said he was just looking for me.

I smiled and took her from him, moving the hair out of her eyes, and said, "awww she wore herself out. That's okay at least we know she had fun. I'll put her in Baby and get going."

He said okay then gave me a hug and said goodnight, kissing JJ and me on the head.

Mom came out and saw I was getting ready to leave so she said bye then gave me a hug and kissed mine and JJ's heads as Dad had done. I got JJ in the car and kissed her forehead then stood there for a second seeing how precious she looked and how cute she was. I smiled, feeling so much love for her and so at peace with being here and with them and how good they were to me.

As I was getting in, Alex came out and said, "Hey you were gonna leave without a hug?!"

I said, "Sorry Alex. I was coming back in to get JJ but Dad met me at the door with her sleeping. I was about to text you to let you know," then smiled and gave him a hug.

The hug lasted a few seconds then we pulled away and said goodnight to each other. As he walked away, I sighed and got in, turning the volume down low so that I could hear it but it wouldn't bother/wake up JJ.

A few minutes into driving I saw my phone light up and a text from Alex that read, "goodnight. Sweet dreams. You looked really cute tonight by the way."

I smiled to myself and blushed a little then went back to enjoying the music until I got home.

When I got home, I got JJ out and carried her in then put her in bed and let her sleep in her clothes, only taking her shoes off. Then, I put Aria outside and went to shower and take my makeup off.

Before I got in, I texted Alex back and said, "goodnight. Sweet dreams to you too. And thank you. You also looked cute, but that's nothing new."

When I got out, JJ knocked on the bathroom door and softly said, "sissy?"

I said, "yeah Birdie?"

She said, "I woke up and got scared. Can you come and lay with me?"

I smiled at myself and said, "of course Bird. I'll be there in a minute. Go lay down. I love you."

She said, "Okay. I love you too."

I went in and rubbed her back until she fell asleep then fell asleep shortly after I heard Mom and Dad come in.

End Ch. 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I hope you're all doing well after the finale. Remember; Always Keep Fighting, Love Yourself First, You Are Not Alone, You Are Enough, and You Define You. Love y'all!


	32. Day With Felicia & Kim

*Mackenzie's POV*

I got up at about 10 am and got in the shower. When I got out, I did my makeup and put on my skinny jeans, a black tank top with a gray shirt over that had little fake spikes on the shoulders, my black boots that also had fake spikes on them, my Supernatural jacket, and the black beanie Jared had given me.

Once I was done in the bathroom, I went to make myself a smoothie before Kim and Felicia came to pick me up. At about 11:30, Kim texted and said she was here so I went out and got in the back as Felicia was in the front. We all said hi then went to the mall to find something to eat at the food court and each got a blizzard from Dairy Queen to walk around with. Then, we stopped at Hot Topic, Forever 21, Rue 21, Ross, and Claire's but spent the most time in Hot Topic and Claire's.

Felicia and I got a bunch of clothes at Hot Topic and Kim got a few things at Ross. At Claire's, we got matching earrings as well as each bought 2-3 pairs of other earrings and I got 2 chokers. At Forever 21 I got a pair of shoes, some sweaters, and a few pairs of pants. At Rue 21 I got a few shirts, a few flannels, another pair of shoes, and a cute dress. Felicia got some shoes and Kim got a couple of shirts. At Ross I got 3 rompers, 4 pairs of pajamas, and some cute sayings for my room; Felicia got a new comforter; and Kim got a new wallet, a new phone case, and was able to get a few things for some people for Christmas.

When we were done, we went back to the car to drop everything off and walked over to the movie theater next door. When we were in the line to get tickets, I got a text from Alex that said, "Hey cutie I miss you. What are you up to?"

I suddenly got very giddy and quiet and was smiling a lot so Kim and Felicia asked me what was going on and I said, "Alex and I have been flirting for the last like 2 months and I've had a crush on him since he joined the show but neither of us has asked the other out yet. I'm not sure why he hasn't but I'm scared to because of how Mom, Dad, Jared, and Gen might react. But, um, he just texted me and asked what I was up to and called me cutie."

They both looked at me and Felicia said, "how do you think they'd react? Jared met Gen on the show so it's not like there's anything wrong with that."

I said, "yeah true but I just mean because they're so protective of me."

Kim said, "they're so protective because they love you and don't want you to get hurt. They all know Alex so it might be a little bit different when it comes to him.

I said, "yeah you're right. I'll talk to him and them," then texted Alex back.

I said, "Hey your handsome self. I miss you too. I am at the movies with Felicia and Kim. What about you?" then sent it and typed out another message, "Can I ask you something?"

He said, "sounds fun. I am just sitting at home and yeah of course."

I smiled at the phone and said, "we've been flirting for the past like 2 months but neither of us has taken the next step yet. I know I hadn't because I was worried about Mom, Dad, Jared, and Gen but why haven't you? Do you not like me like that or what?"

He said, "No I do like you like that. A lot. I guess I was just scared too. Of Jensen, Jared, Danneel, and Gen but also because I'm used to hiding my feelings so I was focusing on that too."

I smiled and said, "oh okay. Well then... Will you be my boyfriend?"

He said, "of course!" then I told him that I would talk to Mom and Dad after I got back.

He said, "okay cool. Enjoy the movie!"

I said, "okay. I will! 🥰" then put my phone on vibrate as we were walking up to the ticket window.

I felt my phone vibrate as we were getting in line for the food and I pulled it out to look and Alex had texted back, "😍😘🥰"

I sent a smiley face back and put my phone in my pocket, wanting to be present with Kim and Felicia.

We finally got up to the food stand and I got an Icee (mixing all the flavors they had), a small popcorn, and some sour patch kids; Felicia got a large soda and large popcorn for her and Kim, and Kim also got a large soda and some cookie dough bites.

Once we had all our goodies, we walked to get our tickets checked then walked into the movie. We were seeing The New Mutants.

*after the movie*

Once we got out of the movie, we went to the nail salon and got manicures and pedicures then got a massage throughout our feet being soaked. I also got fake nails since I was done filming and could get them now. After, I got my eyebrows waxed and threaded while Kim and Felicia did an Instagram live.

Once that was done, Felicia suggested we go back to the mall because she wanted to go to Claire's again. We were only across the street so we went back and after she was done there, I got sucked back into Hot Topic and we spent the next like 2 hours there while I got a bunch of Supernatural and The 100 clothes then a Sam and Dean Funko Pop. I also got some earrings, necklaces, a Panic! at the Disco shirt, and a few beanies.

After we were done, we went to the food court for dinner and got a drink from Jamba Juice, another blizzard from Dairy Queen, and some burgers from McDonald's.

While we were eating, Alex and I were texting so I kept smiling and blushing while Kim and Felicia spent half the time making fun of me.

Once we were done, it was like 10 pm so Kim dropped Felicia off at home and then me but I fell asleep in the car for about 20 minutes.

Kim had to shake me awake and when I woke up she gave me a hug then waited for me to get in okay before she left.

When I closed the door, I leaned on it and smiled then went to knock on Mom and Dad's bedroom door to see if they were still awake.

They said they were still up so I walked in and sat on the edge of Dad's side of the bed. Mom put her book down next to her and took her glasses off and Dad sat up as Mom said, "what's up honey?"

I looked down in my lap and said, "So, Alex and I have been talking for like 2 months but we never went further because we were scared you guys wouldn't like it but Kim and Felicia made me realize tonight that in the past you guys were just being protective and that you know Alex so it might be different so I asked him to be my boyfriend tonight and he said yes. I hope that is okay."

Mom came over behind me and rubbed my back then said, "honey of course that's okay. Alex is a great guy and I don't blame you for liking him. You like who you like and as long as you're not using him to fill a Laurel hole then go ahead. Right baby?"

Dad looked at me and said, "yeah. You're lucky it's Alex otherwise I'd have a different answer but I love you both and he knows me already so I know how to scare him if I need to. Plus, he's a great dude so yeah, go ahead."

Mom and I laughed and then I said, "okay thank you guys. Love you. Goodnight," and got up to go shower.

They said, "goodnight. Love you too," as I saw JJ on the other side of the room fast asleep.

I pointed to JJ and said, "can I sleep in here too?!"

Mom said, "Yeah honey. Of course."

I smiled and said, "okay thanks! I'll be in after my shower."

They said okay and I went to my room to grab my clothes then showered and washed my face.

While I was waiting for it to be time for me to wash my face wash off, I texted Alex and said that they had given us the okay and he texted back saying, "yay! Are you able to go out next Thursday?"

I said, "yeah I don't see why I can't!"

He said, "cool! Goodnight! ❤😘"

I said, "goodnight! ❤❤😘😘" then finished washing my face.

When I was done, I walked back into Mom and Dad's room and gave them hugs and kisses goodnight then laid down and snuggled with JJ, falling asleep shortly after.

End Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! What do you think of Alex and Mackenzie?! Remember; Always Keep Fighting, You Are Not Alone, Love Yourself First, You Are Enough, You Are Not Alone, and You Define You! Love y'all!


	33. Christmas

*Mackenzie POV*

I woke up suddenly to JJ, Arrow, and Zepp running into the room yelling, "WAKE UP IT'S CHRISTMAS!!" and jumping on me. I laughed and smiled as I saw Mom and Dad appear at the doorway and Mom said, "Sorry Kenz they all woke us up an hour ago and we let you sleep as long as they'd let us, though I'm surprised they didn't wake you up when they got us up."

I sat up and said, "me too but it's okay," then searched for my phone, checking the time when I found it, and looked at Zepp, who was asking for my attention.

I mentally groaned as it was only 7:30 am but smiled and said, "what's up cutie," then booped his nose. He giggled and said, "Ken it's Christmas! GET UP!" and threw his hands up when he said Christmas then pulled on my arm to get me out of bed as JJ pushed my back and Arrow helped pull me.

I laughed and said, "okay okay. Let me get some different clothes on and I'll meet you downstairs to open presents," then kissed them all on the head.

They yelled, "YAY!!!!" and ran downstairs with Mom and Dad laughing and following.

I shook my head and smiled as I threw on my fuzzy Christmas onesie and grabbed my phone then ran downstairs smiling still.

I sat down on the couch between Mom and Dad while Arrow and Zepp were sitting on the floor and JJ was standing next to the tree because she liked handing the presents out.

Mom said, "okay so everyone knows the rules. Youngest goes first so JJ, get Zepp a present please."

JJ picks up a present from his pile and he tears the wrapping paper off to see that it's a new Monster Truck car. He yelled and ran to hug Mom and Dad then sat back down and put it next to him as JJ handed Arrow a present. She ended up opening mine first and I got her a mini piano so she would leave mine alone, hopefully. She squealed then said, "thank you, sissy!!" I smiled and said you're welcome as JJ grabbed a present for herself to open.

She sat on the floor and carefully unwrapped it then screamed and said, "THANK YOU!" because she finally got an iPod like she'd been asking for since last Christmas. Mom and Dad said, "you're welcome," then told me it was my turn.

I stood up to go pick out a present, I had my eye on a particular one, and JJ said, "NO! I'll do it." We all laughed and I put my hands up then said okay as I sat back down. She walked back to the tree then grabbed the one that was peeking out from my stocking and handed it to me. JJ's a smart little girl, she knew exactly what I was getting up to grab. I smiled and said, "thank you JJ," then kissed her forehead and acted like I was 5 again, quickly tearing off the wrapping paper to see exactly what I thought, the new iPhone 12 mini! I had gotten too many iPhones over the years and quickly recognized what they looked like wrapped. I screamed and said, "YAY THANK YOU!" then hugged Mom and Dad.

They said you're welcome as the doorbell rang and I said I'd get it, thinking it was Jared, Gen, and their kids because they always came over after they were done and I wanted to show them my new phone.

I ran to the door and opened it with a smile on my face that quickly dropped once I saw who it was, my mother.

I said, "what are _you_ doing here Sharon?"

She said, "I wanted to come and see you. I miss you, baby girl."

I said, "well **I** don't miss **_you_** and I'm NOT _your_ baby girl," as Dad walked up behind me to see what was going on so I backed into him and said, "I'm _his_ baby girl," and he protectively wrapped an arm around me and kissed my head.

She started crying and said, "I just want you back. I want you to love me."

I said, "no you want my money. Why else would you show up after 3 years? I've been somewhat famous for at least 2 of them and you knew who I was staying with so you could've found me a lot sooner if you wanted to. Goodbye," then closed the door and turned to hug Dad as I could hear Mom in the living room doing her best to keep the other 3 distracted by letting them continue to open presents.

I started to cry and Dad rubbed my back then after like 5-10 minutes I had gotten my breathing and crying under control and said I was ready to go back in but didn't want to open any more presents right now. He said okay then we went and sat down. I leaned against his side and had my legs in his lap the whole time and did my best to focus on the kids but kept going in and out.

After like 30 minutes I could feel myself start to have a panic attack so I said I was going to go to my room because I couldn't stay focused and Dad said okay. As I got up, the doorbell rang and I heard Dad follow me to get it. I was halfway up the stairs when I heard Jared's voice and wanted so badly to turn and run to him for a Moose hug because I knew he would be able to calm me down but continued to my room instead.

I barely got to the far corner of my bed when Jared knocked on the door and softly said my name. I wanted to respond but was already in panic mode and was doing what I could to keep myself calm. It didn't work very well and about a minute later, Jared came in and rushed over to hold/hug me when he saw how I was. It's like he didn't even need to ask what was wrong, he could just see it on my face and knew exactly what I needed to be calmed down.

He got on the bed and put his arms out for me to crawl into then held me and rubbed my back until I was calm enough to talk then he said, "Mackenzie what happened? Why did it bother you so much that she came here?"

I said, "She came here saying she wanted to see me but I know her and how she is. If she really wanted to find me and see me, she would've done so sooner than 3 years. When I left I told her whose house I was going to and she never texted or called me again. I haven't heard from her since before I left, until today. I know her. She just wants money. She's probably kicked out at least 5 boyfriends by now and been in and out of rehab a couple more times. She only wants to use me. She came on Christmas because she knows how much I love it and probably thought that I'd be nice and take pity since it's my favorite holiday. Now, I'm worried that since she _has_ come here, she's going to keep coming here and go after not only me but all of you guys too, including the kids because she knows how much I hate when she drags kids into stuff. I just don't know what to do or how to get rid of her without giving her what she wants but if I do that, she'll just come back again next time. I thought I left her when I moved here but I guess I was wrong. And now she wants to keep using me for money like she did before."

Jared said, "wow, so that's why you're still so jumpy with loud noises and surprise touches and stuff?"

I nodded my head and said, "yeah. I grew up never knowing when she was going to walk through the front door or who she was going to bring home with her when she did. She slept around so much that you or Dad could be my real dad for all I fucking know. And the guys she brought home were **not** good at all. They all brought some type of drugs or abuse with them and she quickly picked up all their habits so I was constantly around alcoholics who hit us both and were also on crack. And when they weren't around, she was always high on something and hitting me instead of getting hit."

He squeezed me and said, "geez. I'm so sorry. Well, we'll do everything we can to get her to go away. But right now, let's get you calmed down and then we'll go downstairs and watch the kids finish presents then they can all go play and we can figure this out okay?"

I nodded my head and looked up at him then said okay. He smiled at me then wiped my tears and gave me a forehead kiss then held me until I was calm.

After like 10 minutes, I finally calmed down enough to be okay to go down there so I gave him a final squeeze, turning my face into his chest for a second, then stood up and dried my last tears.

Jared stood up and said, "you ready?" and I nodded my head, not completely trusting my voice yet.

We walked downstairs to complete chaos. The kids were laughing and running around playing with their toys while Mom, Dad, and Gen were talking, waiting for Jared and me so that I could still see them open some presents.

When we walked into the living room, all the kids ran and yelled my name then dragged me to sit on the floor. Tom insisted on sitting in my lap while we got our stockings and JJ insisted on handing them out. We all got some type of present in them, along with a bunch of candy and some gift cards.

After everything was torn out of the stockings, we all sat and got hyped up on sugar then Tom went to sit in Gen's lap while Zepp quickly took over mine.

I said, "Hey little dude!" and wrapped my arms around him then snapped a picture of us to post later.

He smiled and squeezed my arms then JJ said, "SISSY! You have more presents to open!"

I said, "well then bring them here!" and smiled as she grabbed my presents, Arrow helping her. They sat them down in front of me and wouldn't let me start opening anything until they were done. I had about 10 presents left to open and Zepp helped me with all of them. When I was done, I put up the ones that weren't safe for the kids to get into then sat back down to watch JJ finish her last two presents, and Tom, Shep, and Odette opened the few presents they had there from Mom, Dad, and I.

When everyone was done, all the kids wanted me to play with them and help open toys so I rotated between them, playing and helping for a few minutes at a time. I heard Mom and Gen take pictures and videos, even smiling for a few here and there, while Dad and Jared stayed on the couch talking, probably about what had happened earlier.

After about an hour of playing, Tom and JJ were the only ones still kicking; the rest had fallen asleep in various spots around the living room, so I told them to play nice with each other and went to mess around with my new phone.

I sat on the couch and connected my headphones to my X then turned the 12 on and started setting it up. After like 10 minutes while I was setting up all the iCloud stuff, Mom sat down next to me and said, "Hey kiddo. Your dad told me about what happened this morning. I'm sorry she did that."

I gave her a small smile and said, "it's okay. I'm used to that kind of stuff from her. And I honestly haven't thought of her as my mom since I was like 10; after that, she was just someone I had to live with. You're my mom and always will be."

Mom said, "aw thank you sweetie. That's so sweet," then hugged me and kissed my head. We stayed that way for a minute then I saw that Tom and JJ were now passed out on the floor too.

I laughed and said, "guess they were also tired."

Mom said, "oh they definitely were."

I held up my 12 and said, "hey can we go get this switched over tomorrow?"

She said, "of course Kenz," then gave me a smile as Odette walked over to me, half-awake, and said, "Ken can you lay with me?"

I smiled and said, "of course baby. Come here," then pulled her on the couch next to me as I laid down and ran my fingers through her hair.

Mom stood up and smiled at us, leaning down to kiss my forehead and whispered, "you're such a natural at this. You'll make an amazing mom one day," then walked to the kitchen where the other adults were cooking lunch as Odette drifted off to sleep with me quickly behind and a smile on my face.

I woke up at like 10 and heard Mom, Dad, Jared, and Gen in the kitchen finishing lunch. I stayed laying down for a few minutes then got up quietly and walked to see what they were doing.

When I got in there, I hugged Mom and sorta clung to her side, feeling extra comforted by her holding me because of Sharon coming earlier.

I quickly picked up that they were talking about what to do about Sharon but just as quickly tuned it out, burying my face in Mom's chest and getting caught up in my own thoughts. The only place that felt remotely safe right now was holding onto Mom because I felt like Sharon could now just come and take me at any second but didn't think she would if I was hanging onto Mom. I felt tears come to my eyes as I thought about what would happen if Sharon did somehow successfully get me to go back with her and buried my face deeper into Mom's chest. I could feel Mom start to rub my back as I vividly imagined Sharon grabbing me from Dad and dragging me across the driveway to her car then saw her coming home late at night again and us both getting hit by whoever she brought home.

At that point, I couldn't take it anymore so I ran up to my room, dragging Mom with me. We got to my room and I climbed onto my bed with Mom following me. Once she sat down, I laid my head in her lap, and she ran her fingers through my hair, asking me what was wrong.

I had tears streaming down my face now as I said, "I just am so scared that something's going to happen and she comes back here then ends up taking me back with her. I can't stop seeing different scenarios in my head of her coming down here and dragging me away from whoever's protecting me then it flashes to her coming home with some dude and I'm getting hit again."

She said, "Is that why you were hugging me so much after you woke up?"

I nodded my head then, in a really small voice, said, "Momma, I love you but I can't stop thinking about something happening and I don't want it to. I wanna stay here forever Mommy. You guys are my family and I don't wanna leave," then threw my arms around her neck, burying my face in her hair.

She wrapped me in a hug and said, "aw baby girl, no one's going to be taking you away from us okay? You are mine just as much as JJ and Arrow. I don't care what that woman says. I would die if it meant I could prove that I was your mom. She will **not** hurt you or anyone else and she will **definitely not** take _my_ baby from me," as she squeezed me tighter at the last part.

I smiled and squeezed her neck, crying because what she said was so sweet and not what I expected, though it was what I needed/wanted to hear. I felt so loved at that moment and I never wanted it to end.

I pulled away and looked at her then said, "thank you, Momma," and kissed her cheek then buried my face again. We stayed like that for what felt like forever but was actually only like 10 minutes when we heard a soft knock on the door then Gen poked her head in and said lunch was ready.

Mom said okay as I got up and ran to hug Gen, squeezing her slightly. She hugged back and whispered, "I love you too Kenz. You're like my own." I squeezed a little bit more then ran back to Mom and clung back to her. I felt like a little koala bear but didn't care at all.

She kissed my head then said, "you ready to go back downstairs?" and I nodded my head so we walked downstairs with me still holding onto her.

We got downstairs and saw Jared shepherding a bunch of half-awake kids to the kitchen as Dad was finishing setting the table. Everyone sat down and I side hugged Mom, then Dad, who kissed my head, then started eating.

It was silent for about 10 minutes until there was a knock on the door. I immediately froze and refused to move. Jared got up and opened the door then quickly came back and said, "um there's a cop here with some lady."

I narrowed my eyes then grabbed Mom and Dad's hands and walked to the door. Once I opened it, the cop said, "hello this is Sharon Evans and she insisted on us coming down here because she believed you guys kidnapped and brainwashed her daughter."

I laughed, crossed my arms, and said, "They didn't steal me! I babysat for them 3 years ago then decided to stay here instead of going back to the hellhole I called home, which she knew! They eventually adopted me and have ALWAYS treated me as well as they treat their own kids. I left on my own and even asked to be adopted so everything she said is false. Goodbye," then went to close the door but Dad caught it and looked at Sharon dead in the eyes saying, "if you EVER come near my daughter or anyone else in my family again, I WILL get a restraining order and make your life a living hell. Now leave us alone."

As he was closing the door, Sharon ran in and went to pull me out with her. I grabbed onto Dad's waist and wouldn't let go as he did what he could to pull her hand off my arm while the cop just sat there and watched. Every time Dad tightened his grip on her hand, her grip tightened on my arm but I didn't care; I just wanted her off of me and gone so I did what I could to push her by using my feet and legs to kick her. Mom was the one that eventually ended up pulling her off and pushing her out the door then slamming it shut; I guess her momma bear instincts kicked in.

As the door closed, Sharon screamed, "WAIT! DON'T YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO YOUR REAL DAD IS?! YOU SHOULD! HE'S IN THE HOUSE WITH YOU RIGHT NOW!"

I hung onto Dad for a few seconds after that and exchanged looks with him and Mom, really wanting to know if Sharon was talking about Jared or Dad but didn't know if they would be okay with it. They both nodded their heads at me and I opened the door then crossed my arms and said, "what?! Who is it?? Jared or Jensen?? And HOW?"

Sharon said, "It's Jared. And we met in a bar then ended up getting really drunk and had a one-night thing. He probably doesn't even remember me but yeah."

I narrowed my eyes then said, "why are you telling me this _now_ and how do you know?"

She said, "because I thought you deserved to know and just got the confirmation from the DNA place. I wasn't sure for the longest time but I saw you and him on a billboard for the show then started watching it and started getting suspicious then finally decided to investigate. That's part of what I came here for."

I said, "well I'm glad I know but I still want nothing to do with you. Bye," then closed the door and latched back onto Mom and said thank you over and over, because she closed the door the second time, with tears streaming down my face from finding out who my dad was. Mom hugged me and started calming me down. She and I went into the living room with Dad following after he texted Jared to let him know to keep the kids in there as best as he could.

We sat down on the couch and I could see Dad seething with rage but also filled with worry, probably about how this would affect my and his relationship. It was sort of scary seeing the rage but at the same time, I was glad he wanted to protect me that much. And the worry part made me want to just hug him and reassure him it wouldn't change much, at least. I curled in Mom's lap as Dad said, "that woman will pay! Even if I have to do it myself!"

I said, "Dad! I'm okay. It's okay."

Mom said, "no it's not baby. You have a bruise on your arm already. That is not okay at all. She's lucky I'm holding you because otherwise, I'd be wanting to go after her too. And really?! To drop such a bomb on you like that?! At Christmas!"

I said, "so we get a restraining order against her. And we take pictures of the bruise and take her to court. Neither of you needs to go after her. And yeah well that's her style. I wouldn't expect anything else."

Dad started to protest and I said, "Dad I don't care that you know stuff because of the show! I appreciate it but I don't need you getting hurt too! And please don't worry about how this will affect our relationship because it won't. I will still treat you the same, I just may treat Jared more similar to how I treat you. Okay?"

Dad sighed and I could see all the anger just melt away simply because his daughter asked him to let it go as he said, "yeah you're right. I'm sorry baby. I just want to protect you. You don't deserve this. And thank you, sweetie. It means a lot. I love you."

I said, "I love you too. And I know. That's why I'm finally ready to go to court and give her something she deserves, _legally;_ because I have you guys by my side."

Mom squeezed me then kissed my head as Dad leaned in to hug us both and also kissed my head. Then, I crawled into his lap and said, "Dad, I love you. Thank you for wanting to protect me. It's all I wanted for the longest time and I'm so glad I got it. You guys are the best thing that ever happened to me."

Mom smiled and Dad squeezed me then leaned his head on mine for a minute and we all just sat there in silence while Mom rubbed my arm and Dad rubbed my back. My breathing finally slowed down enough for me to say I was ready to go back in and that we should wait until after we were done eating to tell Jared and Gen then we walked back to find the kids were pretty much done eating and almost ready for dessert.

I hugged Gen and Jared, sorry Dad (?), then went back to my seat and went between clinging onto Mom and clinging onto Dad (Jensen) for the next hour or so while we ate.

After we were done eating, the kids went out back to play while the rest of us sat in the chairs around the fireplace and talked about what happened.

I said, "so um Gen, Jared, I have something I need to tell you guys," then took a deep breath in and said, "after Sharon attacked me again she told me that um... Jared's my dad. She said she wasn't sure until she got the confirmation text but had been suspicious for a while. I don't wanna know how she figured it out but she did and she said that's part of what she came to tell me. And she said that it happened because you guys had a drunken one night stand."

I looked up at Gen and Jared at that point and they both looked sorta stunned but then Gen said, "well welcome to the family!"

I said, "really? You're not like upset or anything that he has a kid with someone else?"

She said, "no of course not. It was one time 20 years ago and I trust Jared. Plus, I _love_ you and I know you want nothing to do with that crazy woman so it's not like I really have to worry about her being around."

I smiled and said, "thanks it means a lot," then looked to Jared, who just had a big smile on his face.

Then, he said, "wow um I guess that explains why we were so close and connected so easily. Um, you already know I love you and now I just love you more."

I smiled and said, "I love you too. And I guess I could call you," pointing to Jensen, "Dad1 and you," pointing to Jared, "Dad2 cuz I always called Jensen J1 and Jared J2. I'm not really sure why but I did. Oh and then Gen I could call you... Momette? Cuz it's like dudette and then also Odette."

Everyone laughed and nodded their heads then Momette asked, "how do we wanna tell the kids? I think Tom, Shep, and Dot deserve to know they have a sister."

Mom said, "well we could call them all over now and tell them."

I said, "yeah sure if that's okay with you guys but let's figure out what we're gonna do about Sharon first."

They all agreed then we talked and decided we were all going to watch who was around us more and not let the kids go to many places alone. We also were going to file a restraining order and start an abuse case for the bruise as well as everything else I had gone through that I had proof of. After we were done talking and before we could call the kids over, I curled up in Momette's lap and ended up falling asleep with her arms around me, which made sense as I was exhausted from all the crying and other excitement.

I'm not sure how long I ended up sleeping for but I woke up in my own bed from Mom shaking me and telling me that dinner was ready. I said okay then stretched and got out of bed. I threw on a pair of sweatpants, one of Mom's sweatshirts I had stolen last week, and my new fuzzy slippers then followed her downstairs.

JJ and Tom sat next to me, Arrow sat in my lap, Mom sat next to JJ, Dad1 next to her, Dad2 in between Tom and Odette, Momette was in between Odette and Shep, and Zepp on the other side of Dad1 in his high chair. Once we finished eating, we went to the living room and played for a little bit then decided to sit the kids down and tell them.

We had them all sit on the couch and we sat on the floor in front of them then I said, "guys I know you all think of me as a sister and I love it but I have to tell you something. Tom, Shep, O, um I actually am your sister. Your dad is my dad."

The three of them got off the couch and hugged me. I hugged them back and smiled then looked at JJ, who looked hurt, so I said, "Bird, sweetie, this _does not_ change how much I love you or what I think about you okay? I still love you all the same and want to be around you just the same. Now, I just have more than 3 siblings!"

JJ nodded her head and said, "I love you, sissy."

I said, "I love you too. Come here," then hugged her as the other three got back on the couch.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and started crying a little so I smoothed her hair and said, "shhhhh it's okay, baby. I love you," and squeezed her slightly.

She said, "I just don't wanna lose you."

I said, "you're not gonna lose me okay. If you EVER did, it wouldn't be my choice."

She nodded her head and dried her tears then said, "can we watch TV!"

I smiled and we all laughed then I said sure and we settled on the couch, watched cartoons for a few hours until the kids started to get cranky.

At about 10 o'clock, Momette and Dad2 gathered their kids then said goodnight and we all started to get ready for bed. Once JJ was ready for bed, she wanted me to lay with her and I really didn't want to sleep alone so I did and we both fell asleep pretty quickly.

End chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! There's some drama for you! The stuff with her mom is VERY loosely based on my own experiences with my mother, who I no longer talk to. The only part that has no basis is the part about Jared being her dad. I've known who my dad is for a long time and have a great relationship with him. Anyway, I really like the way the story is going and hope you guys do too. I started a Jared fanfic a few weeks ago called Falling For Jared Padalecki and totally think you should check it out and then I'm going to post the first chapter of my finale rewrite/continuation and it's called As It Should Be and piggybacks off the Finale episode in the Jared fic. Hope you check them out and like them! Remember; Always Keep Fighting, Love Yourself First, You Are Enough, and You Define You. Love y'all!


	34. Date Night

*Mackenzie POV*

It was about 5:30 pm and Dad1 had texted Mom like 2 hours ago saying that JJ, Arrow, and Zepp were going to Dad2's for the night so they could go out since I already had plans with Alex, who was picking me up at 7 for dinner and a movie. My dads were out doing stuff for their new shows so Momette was coming to pick the kids up after she was done running errands around 6 and the boys were expected to be home around 6:30.

Mom and I were in her room talking while we both got ready. I had just gotten out of the shower so I was drying my hair with my towel and she was in her closet looking for a pair of heels. She was wearing a red shirt, a black push-up bra, and a pair of high waisted jeans with the pair of silver hoops Dad1 had gotten her a few weeks ago.

As I walked out in my bra and underwear to grab a pair of small hoop earrings from her dresser I'd seen earlier, I said, "wear the tan heels with the sorta lace on top to your left," and walked back to the bathroom as she asked me what my favorite thing about Alex was.

While getting dressed, I said, "I'm not sure honestly. Probably how much he really is like Jack. Plus, he can go from looking like a baby faced innocent teenager to someone you'd want to call daddy."

Mom said, "MACKENZIE!" but was laughing at the same time.

I said, "what?! Sorry, it's true!" then poked my head out of the bathroom with my eyeliner pointing in her direction and said, "you know Dad can do the exact same thing so don't even say shit."

She smiled and said, "yeah true but still. I don't want to know you think like that. I'd rather ignore the fact that you're going to for as long as possible," (gosh she really did look at me as her own daughter) as she started putting her concealer on.

I came out about 5 minutes later wearing my pink off-shoulder romper with all my makeup done (just some lipstick, eyeliner, and mascara) and started going through Mom's closet for a pair of shoes.

She said, "Mackenzie Marie Ackles what are you doing in there?!" as she was finishing her mascara and started straightening her hair.

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "getting a pair of shoes. You have some really cute cowboy booties and I wanna wear them."

She smiled, shook her head, and said, "spoken like a true Texan. No matter where y'all go, you just gotta wear cowboy boots huh?"

I said, "Yup!" then walked to her bed with the shoes so I could put them on.

She laughed and shook her head then asked me to help her by straightening the back of her head and handed me the straightener.

I said yeah and grabbed the straightener after I got up. Then, we just stayed silent for a few minutes, letting our thoughts wander and enjoying being together.

After like 5 minutes, I looked at Mom in the mirror and saw how beautiful she was and started to smile, tilting my head a little (honestly looking slightly like Cas) to take in her beauty and thinking how happy being around her and everyone else made me.

She caught my eye when she looked up from her phone for a second and said, "what?"

I said, "nothing just taking in how pretty you are and how happy you guys all make me."

She smiled and said, "aww," then grabbed my wrists and sort of hugged me since I was leaning on her shoulders to take a break for a second.

I smiled and hugged back then kissed her cheek and finished her hair. She laughed then fixed the spot I'd kissed with her concealer and blush.

As I handed her the straightener, I heard Momette open the door and say, "helloooo! I'm here!"

I yelled, "coming!" and heard the kids run to her as I got up and Mom finished her makeup.

I walked downstairs and saw Momette hugging JJ and asking the three of them if they were ready to go. They said yeah and ran off to get their sleepover bags. I smiled and walked to hug Momette then said that Mom was just finishing up and would be out in a minute.

She said, "okay cool. You look cute!"

I smiled and said, "thanks. Are the boys in the car?"

She said, "yeah they were wiped out. Thank God though because they needed a nap."

I laughed again and Arrow came running back to us with her bag saying, "Ken you look really pretty!" (Ken was the closest Arrow, Zepp, and Odette have gotten to saying my name yet).

I smiled and said, "well thank you, pretty lady," then bent down and gave her an Eskimo kiss then a hug and kiss on the head; it's this cute little thing JJ and I started doing when the twins were born and I continued it with them (and still do it with JJ).

Zepp came from his room and we did the same as Mom came downstairs, looking beautiful as ever. The 4 of us stopped to look at her come down and we all told her how pretty she looked. Mom smiled the whole way down then said thanks as she hugged Momette.

JJ then came into the living room and she and I said bye (doing the Eskimo kiss thing except I also kiss her forehead so that we still have our own special thing) then she said bye to Mom as I hugged Momette bye.

Before she let go, she said, "nervous?"

I said, "yeah. I really like him."

She said, "it's okay. You'll be great. I love you," then pulled away and kissed my forehead then smiled at me, and told the kids it was time to go.

They grabbed their stuff and followed Momette out to the car while Mom and I waved to them until the door closed. I then sat down on the couch and worked on putting it up in its usual high ponytail as Mom said, "you wanna put something on TV until your dad gets home?"

I said, "yeah! Can we watch One Tree Hill? The episode at the party where your character gets slapped by Bethany's character?"

She laughed and said, "sure," then I said, "sorry but that's a good episode. Haley's my favorite character, especially Mama Bear Haley _and_ you both look really good in that episode."

She said, "it's okay. And thanks," and put it on then I snuggled into her side while we both sang along to the theme song.

Right as it was getting to the part I was talking about, Dad walked in the door so we paused it and said hi to him.

A minute or so later, there was a knock at the door so I went to answer and it was Alex. I told him to come in then said he was like 15 minutes early.

He said, "I know but this is our first date so I wanted to do things the right way and showed up early to meet the parents," then reached his hand out to Dad's and said, "Hi I'm Alex. You must be Jensen."

Dad smiled and said, "yes and this is my wife Danneel."

Alex shook her hand and said, "well it's great to meet you guys. Thank you for letting me come in and also for taking her out."

Dad said, "yeah well just don't screw it up kid because I will come after you," and started to get in protective Dad/Dean mode, which was honestly more cool and sweet than embarrassing.

Mom kinda pulled him back and said, "Babe it's okay. She'll be okay."

Dad said, "she better be," then fake mad walked away to go shower.

I smiled and said, "Dad? Can I have a hug?"

He said, "right. Yeah. Sorry sweetie," and walked back to hug me.

When he did, he whispered in my ear and said, "I don't care that we already know him. If Alex tries anything at all, you let me know and I'll take care of him."

I smiled and nodded then he kissed my head, pulled away, and said, "I love you, baby girl. Have fun and be safe."

I smiled and said, "thank you Dad. I will. I love you too," then Mom pulled me in for a hug and she and I said we loved each other. Then, I grabbed Alex's hand and we walked out the door while Dad walked to the shower and Mom went to the kitchen.

Alex and I walked out to his truck and he opened my door then helped me in, kissing my cheek before closing the door and walking to his side.

When he got in, I grabbed his hand again and asked where we were going.

He said, "well cutie, I thought that we would go see a movie at the drive-in so that we could have dinner and a movie at the same time.

I smiled and blushed then said, "oh cool! Which ones?"

He said, "I'm not sure. I was going to let you pick but they start in about 30 minutes so I figured you'd look while we drove then we'd get food when we got there."

I said, "okay sounds good," then we smiled at each other and I pulled my phone out as he kissed my hand.

Gosh, he was so sweet! And cute. 😍

After about 5 minutes I said, "okay so I want to see The Santa Clause, since it's so close to Christmas, and then they also have Guardians of the Galaxy playing after that."

He said, "okay sounds good! Who's your favorite character from Guardian's?"

I said, "umm probably Star Lord, Rocket Raccoon, or Groot. And Star Lord isn't just because it's Chris Pratt."

He laughed then said, "those are good choices. And Chris does have a lot of good lines in that movie. Rocket and Groot are hilarious too. They're probably my favorites as well."

I smiled at him and he leaned over to kiss my cheek as he pulled up to the gate to pay. I was still blushing when he pulled through and drove to a parking spot right in the middle of the screen. We smiled at each other as he parked then I went to open my door but he said not to and ran to my side to do it for me.

I smiled and said thank you as he grabbed my hand to help me out. We then walked into the building and I ended up getting a hot dog, a tub of cotton candy, and a Gatorade. Alex also got a hot dog, plus a soda, an energy drink for later, a slim jim, and we got a medium popcorn to share.

When the movie started, Alex and I held hands and I did my best to lean my head on his shoulder but that quickly became uncomfortable so like 20 minutes into the movie I moved my head to look at him and said, "Hey um I hope you don't think this is weird or too soon or expect more because I ask this but um my neck hurts so um... can I sit on your lap?"

By that time, I was looking at our hands and playing with his fingers so he put his finger on my chin to move my head so I was looking at him then he looked in my eyes and said, "Mackenzie I would never expect one thing just because you do something else. I know people you've been with have said the same things and then shown you different so I expect it to take some time for you to trust me but I truly mean that. I really like you and don't want to mess this up. But, of course, you can sit on my lap. Come here," then moved his seat back and put his arms out for me to crawl over into his lap.

I got a really big smile on my face and crawled over then settled in his lap with my head nestled in his shoulder and his arms around me. About a minute or so after, I felt him kiss the side of my head and I smiled really big then heard Mom's ringtone go off. I groaned and rolled my eyes as I pulled my phone out of my pocket while apologizing to Alex and looking at the text.

It was a selfie of Mom and Dad and Mom had said, "we just wanted to tell you again to have a good time and I hope you're being smart and safe. I love you, sweetie. Thank you for helping with the outfit. Your dad loves it. 😉"

I smiled and said, "Aw thank you. I am having a great time and being smart and safe. I love you too Mom. And tell Dad I said I love him too. You're welcome. It looks like _I_ should be telling _you_ to be smart and safe. We don't need anymore mini Danneel and Jensen's running around, no matter how much we may want them," then set my phone in my lap and laid back down on Alex's shoulder.

Throughout the whole movie, I kept wondering when Alex was going to kiss me but about 5 minutes before the end of it, I thought that maybe he didn't know if it'd be okay. I started throwing subtle hints like making sure I moved my head when I looked up at him, licking my lips a lot, and even moved so I was sitting up higher and, in turn, easier to kiss.

By the time the credits started, he still didn't seem to be getting the hints so I looked at him and said, "Alex."

He looked at me and said, "hmmm?"

I looked at him and licked my lips as my eyes went between his lips and his eyes but he still didn't get it so I crossed my arms and said, "why haven't you kissed me yet? Did you not pick up on any of my hints from the last like 5 minutes?"

He started blushing and said, "you wanted me to kiss you?"

I nodded my head and he said, "oh. Umm I guess I didn't pick up your hints. I'm sorry," then smiled and said, "come here," while motioning with his finger for me to come closer.

I smiled and leaned in then when our lips met it was like magic. It felt like everyone else I had kissed was nothing and I knew then that I was going to marry this man. I know it sounds cheesy but it was true. There were so many sparks and it was just a normal kiss but felt like so much more. It was like something from a fanfic.

After like 10 more pecks and smiles, the next movie was about to start so we settled in to watch it and I pulled out my cotton candy.

About 20 minutes into it, I looked up at Alex and sighed in contentment then closed my eyes and just took in how peaceful I felt and how good he smelled. A small smile came onto my lips and I kept my eyes closed for what felt like about 5 minutes but I must've fallen asleep because I woke up to Alex saying my name and shaking me slightly, telling me the movie was over.

I sleepily said okay and crawled back to my side then grabbed his hand, pulling it into my lap, and leaned my head on the window, falling back asleep.

When we got to my house, Alex woke me up again and said I was home then got out to walk me to the house. Once we got to the door, I turned to him and smiled then we kissed and I went to open the door but he said, "Kenz look at me please."

I looked at him and he looked really nervous for the first time tonight then after about 30 seconds of silence he stood up straighter and said, "Mackenzie Ackles, I love you. I know it's probably too early but I don't care. It's how I feel."

As soon as he said 'I love you,' a smile came across my face and when he was done talking I said, "Alexander Calvert, I love you too!" then he smiled really big and kissed me again, putting his hand on my cheek.

After the kiss, we pulled apart and smiled for a few seconds at each other, said goodnight, then I went inside while he walked to his car and left.

When I got inside, I leaned against the door, sighing and smiling while replaying the night in my head for like 5 minutes then started to walk away to go shower.

I got halfway to the stairs when I heard a knock on the door so I turned around and opened it with a smile on my face, expecting it to be Alex wanting to say goodnight again. My face quickly fell though as it was two cops there and I sensed that something was wrong immediately.

I asked, "what happened?" with so much worry in my voice I was surprised I wasn't crying already.

The cop on the right said, "Ms. Ackles it's your parents. They were brought into the hospital about half an hour ago. They were hit and are both unconscious at the moment. Your dad is worse off than your mom and had been unconscious since the car hit them but your mom passed out right before we left."

I started sobbing and said thank you to the cops then closed the door and collapsed on the floor while looking for my phone to call Dad2.

End chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter! Sorry not sorry about the cliffhanger. Remember y'all, Always Keep Fighting, Love Yourself First, You Are Not Alone, You Are Enough, and You Define You. Love y'all!
> 
> Also, I want to start this thing I'll call quote of the week where I share a funny or inspirational quote either from Supernatural or from one of the actors/actresses and probably occasionally someone else as well and I will put the same quote in this story, my Jared one called Falling for Jared Padalecki, and my finale rewrite called As It Should Be.
> 
> For the first week, I chose a quote by Jared that I just heard him say in his and Jensen virtual Creation panel when I finally watched it like last week. He says, "I think it's the mistakes that make something perfect." He may have been talking about how the demon blade got connected together backward and how it then had to stay that way for the rest of the show but I still found it really inspiring and sweet.


	35. Hospital

*Mackenzie POV*

It took about five minutes to get to the right spot on my phone because I literally couldn't see my screen then finally got to the right spot and clicked on Dad2's name.

He picked up on the second ring and all I could do was cry for a minute then finally managed to get out, "Mom. Dad. Hospital. Need. Ride."

He said, "shit okay um I'll have Gen take you. Do you need me to get JJ too?"

I said, "Okay but um Dad I don't think I can walk. Can you come and get me? And no leave her there. I'm sure she's sleeping and I don't want her woken up. She can come and visit later when I know more. We don't want to scare her."

He said, "okay yeah. She's passed out. I'll be right there. Just breathe and we will walk to my house together then you and Gen will go to the hospital. I'm almost there. I love you. You're okay. Everything's okay."

He opened the door then I collapsed into his arms and he gave me a big hug and rubbed my back. After a few minutes he half carried me and we walked over to his house and Momette was already outside at the car.

Dad handed me over to her and she hugged me for a few minutes while I cried then she eventually got me in the car, kissing my forehead, then got on her side, and we left. I could tell Momette was doing all she could to not breakdown and be strong for me and I felt bad she felt like she had to.

When we got to the hospital, I asked where Mom and Dad were at with tears streaming down my face still, and the receptionist pointed me towards their rooms.

When I got to their rooms, Dad was still unconscious with scraps all over his face but Mom was slightly awake, though her face was also scrapped up and looked really bad.

I went in to see Mom and gave her a hug then, since I still couldn't talk, Momette said, "Hey how are you? What happened?! Are you okay?"

Mom gave a weak smile and said, "I've been better. I'm not really sure what happened though. We were driving like normal and out of nowhere someone hit us, _hard_ , and it's like we were almost being pushed until we ran into something. Eventually, we ran into a telephone pole but Jensen had already been knocked unconscious at this point because his head kept on hitting either the back of the seat or the airbag. We got the scraps because when they first ran into us, Jensen hit the steering wheel and I hit the dashboard then when we hit the pole that stopped us, the windows cracked and we both got hit with tiny pieces of glass. Once we stopped, the car drove off and I took a minute to calm down then checked for Jensen's pulse as I called 911. When they got there, they pulled Jensen out of the car and helped me out then brought us here and I kept telling anyone who would listen that they needed to go to the house and tell Kenz."

Now Momette and I both were crying and we both just hugged her for a few minutes until the doctor came in, looking like she had some bad news.

We all looked at her as she said, "Mrs. Ackles, were you aware that you were pregnant?"

Mom said, "I mean I kinda had a feeli--- wait what do you mean were?!" and put her face in her hands, crying.

The doctor said, "Mrs. Ackles your tests show that you were pregnant but lost the baby in the accident. You were about 12 weeks along."

Mom started crying even more and Momette and I hugged her as the doctor said, "I'm sorry for your loss. I understand how hard this is. I'll come back in a little bit to check on you," then left and I saw her walk to check on Dad.

I kissed Mom's head and said that I was going to go see if Dad was awake yet. She nodded her head and I walked over there.

I went into Dad's room as the doctor was walking out and saw all the little scratches he had up close that I didn't see before then started tearing up because he looked so bad. I've never even seen him this bad after a Supernatural scene where he actually got hurt and it wasn't just makeup. I felt so bad for him and couldn't imagine the pain he was in. I knelt next to him and laid my head on his arm/shoulder then said, "Dad, please wake up. I love you so much. I need you. JJ needs you. Arrow, Zepp, Mom. We all need you. Even Jared needs you. Please, Dad. I didn't have a dad until I got you so please. Wake up. Don't leave us," and started crying.

After I was crying for a minute, I heard Dad make a small noise as he moved to squeeze my hand. My eyes were closed so they flew open and I hugged him, kind of throwing myself on him, crying "DAD!"

He smiled and painfully said, "Kenz."

I said, "oh shit sorry!"

He chuckled then said, "it's okay, baby girl. Come here," and put his arms out as much as he could to hug me.

I smiled and hugged him then said, "I love you Dad," with tears in my eyes again.

I felt him smile too as he said, "I love you too sweetie."

I squeezed tighter for a second then let go and asked him how he was feeling and if he was okay, kneeling next to him.

He said, "Eh. My face hurts but honestly getting hit in the eyes with the concrete in 12.22 hurt worse. I'm not even too sure of what happened. Does your mom know?"

I said, "Yeah she said you guys got hit from behind and it felt like you guys were almost being pushed then you passed out before the car stopped, and when it did she called 911."

He said, "Oh okay. How long have I been out?"

I said, "I'm not sure. A couple of hours maybe. I had just gotten back from my date with Alex and the cops came to the door telling me you guys were in the hospital so I called Dad then he walked me to his house and Momette drove me here. She's with Mom right now."

He said, "okay. Where's the other three?"

I said, "with Dad. Sleeping I think."

He said, "okay good. How was your date?"

I smiled and got all giddy but said, "good."

Dad gave me a look that said 'oh great' then said, "he kissed you didn't he?"

My smile got bigger and I started blushing then nodded my head and said, "yeah..."

Dad started to pretend like he was upset and pretended like he was getting out of bed to go beat him up so I laughed and said, "don't worry Dad. I... I asked him to kiss me..."

Dad looked at me like 'really?!' and said, "you what?!"

I said, "yeah... Sorry, Dad I just, I really like him!"

He put his arms out for a hug and said, "it's okay, baby. I know he's a good guy."

I hugged him and said, "thank you, Dad. Umm kind of an odd question but when did you know that Mom was the one?"

He said, "I knew the moment I looked into her eyes for the first time and it was reaffirmed every single time I kissed her."

I said, "sooooo you wouldn't think I was crazy for knowing that Alex is the one?"

He said, "no baby I don't think you're crazy for thinking that. As your dad, I don't want to think about that because I don't want to think about you growing up but no I don't think you're crazy and I'm glad that you found him."

I laughed and smiled then hugged him again and said, "thank you, Dad. I love you."

He said, "I love you too kiddo," as the doctor came in to check his vitals again.

I smiled and said, "okay um I'm gonna go call Dad2 and let him know what's going on."

Dad said okay then kissed my forehead and I walked out to call Dad2 but was stopped by the nurse who said she wanted to talk to me about releasing Mom and Dad.

I said, "okay what's going on?" and walked over to the desk.

She said, "honestly, their vitals are looking really good and they don't have any signs of lasting trauma. Your dad has whiplash and a sprained ankle and your mom broke her wrist when she pushed her hand on the dashboard but we don't see a reason to keep them longer besides overnight for observation."

I said, "that's great! What time can they come home?"

The nurse said, "well it all depends on when we're able to get their casts on but they should get those on in the morning, and then you can come and get them anytime afternoon."

I said, "sounds great! Is there anything else I need to know?"

She quickly glanced over the computer screen and said, "no I don't think so."

I said, "okay thank you!" and walked to call Dad2.

I let Dad2 know everything that was going on and he said that was great and that he guessed Momette and I were staying here tonight then would come home with them in the morning.

I said that we would then told him I was gonna go let everyone else know as well.

He said, "okay little nugget. Love you. Always Keep Fighting."

I said, "Love you, JarPad. Always Keep Fighting," then hung up and smiled to myself. Little nugget was his nickname for me because I was so small and JarPad was my nickname for him because it was my lighthearted way of mocking his username on everything.

After a minute or so, I walked into Mom's room and let her and Momette know then we all hugged and said we loved each other. After that, I let them know I was going to go let Dad know then sleep on the couch in his room. They said okay and I went to tell him.

Once I told Dad, he smiled and hugged and kissed me goodnight then rolled over to go to sleep while I laid on the couch. After about 5 minutes I said, "Dad. Are you still awake?"

He rolled over to face me and said, "yeah baby what's up?"

I said, "can I lay with you? This couch isn't very comfortable and I just want to lay with you. I want to know that you're there still."

He said, "yeah of course," and scooted over to make room for me.

Once I laid down and was comfortable, he kissed my temple then rubbed my back until I fell asleep.

At about 10 in the morning, the nurse and the doctor came in to check Dad's vitals then asked him how his neck and ankle were feeling. He slowly moved his neck and said that it hurt but wasn't anything too bad then tried to play cool with his ankle but the doctor and I could see in his face that he was in pain. The doctor told him to just watch how much he moved his neck and put the boot on then put the crutches next to his head and walked out as the nurse started to unhook Dad from all the machines and checked his face over.

I saw the doctor walk over to Mom's room and start working on her cast. The nurse walked out of Dad's room and into Mom's a few seconds later and I could see them talking as Momette walked to the vending machines.

Dad and I sat on his bed for a few minutes, just sitting in silence, then he started to move to get out of bed so he could get dressed. I got off the bed and walked to the other side to help him stand up because I knew he was going to refuse to use the crutches. I helped him over to the chair where his clothes were at and he leaned up against the wall then asked me to turn around so he could change.

When he was done, he had me help him over to Mom's room where they were finishing with the cast. Once we got in there, Dad had me go next to Mom so he could give her a kiss then he sat down in the chair by her head. A few minutes later, the doctor finished with the cast then said that she'd be back with their discharge paperwork and walked out.

I asked Mom how she was feeling and she said, "I'm okay. My head and hand hurt but I feel better than I did last night."

Momette walked back in and said, "yeah that's probably because of the painkillers they gave you," then laughed.

Mom laughed too and said, "yeah maybe, but still."

I said, "well I'm glad you're feeling better," and Momette handed me a Milo's and a package of Swedish Fish as the doctor walked back in.

I said thanks to Momette then watched as Mom and Dad signed the release forms then the doctor said they were both free to go and walked out.

Mom had Dad close the curtain and Momette and I helped her get out of bed then helped her get dressed. Once she was dressed, Dad started to act like he didn't need help walking and insisted on helping Mom walk but she was really helping him.

Momette and I laughed then walked behind them to make sure they didn't fall while going to the car. Mom and Dad got in the back and I sat in the front then we began the half-hour drive home.

Once we got home, Momette parked in her driveway then had Dad2 help her get Mom and Dad1 in the house while I went to keep an eye on the kids, who were still sleeping.

About 5 minutes later, Momette came back and said, "hey your mom and dad want you to go back over there and said for you to meet them and Jared in the garage."

I said, "Ummm okay. Thanks. Love you!" then gave her a hug and ran over to the garage.

I went into the house and to the garage door and as I was turning the corner to open it, I ran into the human moose instead of the door. I gave him a hug and said, "Hey Dad, Momette said you guys wanted me to meet you in the garage?"

Dad2 said, "yes but first, you need to close your eyes," then put his hands over my eyes and guided me through the door.

We walked a few feet then stopped and Jared said, "keep your eyes closed," as he pulled his hands away.

I hear Dad1 fumbling with something and saying, "hold on, let me figure this out," then after a quick pause, he said, "okay we're good now."

I smiled and laughed slightly then a few seconds later I heard them all yell, "surprise!" and opened my eyes to see them standing in front of Baby, presenting it to me like we were on one of those car winning game shows. I saw Dad1 off to the side holding his phone and recording, understanding now why he was saying hold on a minute ago.

I squealed and said, "WHAT?! ARE YOU GIVING ME THE IMPALA?!"

Dad1 chuckled then said, "yes Junior Mint. We're giving you the Impala. We wanted to give it to you yesterday when we all got back but then the accident happened so we're giving it to you now. You didn't have a car but I've seen how well you take care of Baby so, Merry Christmas."

I smiled when he called me Junior Mint because that was his nickname for me since I was so much shorter than him and Junior Mints were one of my favorite candies. Then, when he was done talking, I ran to him, hugged him, and said, "thank you, thank you, thank you a million times! How come you're giving it to me now though? Christmas was a few days ago."

Mom said, "We wanted to give it to you _on_ Christmas but had to wait until we got everything in your name."

I said, "oh well thank you again!"

Dad said, "you're welcome. Now, help Jared get us up to our room then you're free to go wherever. Jared's gonna stay here with us and Gen is going to keep the kids."

I said, "Are you sure?"

Mom said, "Yes Mackenzie. I'm sure there's _something_ you can think to go do. I heard you talking to your friend the other day. You could go see her."

I said, "If you're sure then okay yeah. Thanks!"

Dad2 said, "yes. Now help me get these two to bed."

I said okay and texted Tonia to ask if I could come over then helped get them upstairs.

Once we got them in bed, I gave them both a hug and a kiss then checked my phone. Tonia had texted and said I could come over whenever so I said bye to Mom and Dad1 and gave them hugs and kisses. Then I said bye to Dad2 and hugged him as he kissed my head then I stood on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek and said, "bye Dad. Love you," then saw him smile as I ran back to the Impala, squealing as I got in.

I called Tonia to say that I was on my way and had a surprise then pulled out of the garage. I was so happy and excited; I don't think ANYTHING could have wiped the smile off my face. I had _**THE**_ Impala! The one they used on the show. Not one of the prop or extra ones but the main one that Dad1 drove probably like 95% of the time! It was a dream come true.

End chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Remember; Always Keep Fighting, You Are Not Alone, Love Yourself First, You Are Enough, Love Yourself First, and You Define You. Love y'all!
> 
> Quote of the Week: "Pain is mandatory, suffering is optional." - Jared
> 
> This is something Jared said in his interview with Michael Rosenbaum and it just really touched me and really made me think and realize that yeah we're going to have pain, it even says in the Bible that we will have pain, but giving in to it and not fighting through it is a choice. We all have the ability to feel the pain and understand it and then move on/move through it or drown in it and honestly, it's easy to suffer or drown in something and not even realize what you're doing but once we realize that, we should focus on working through it and fixing it.


	36. Impala Fun

*Mackenzie POV*

When I pulled up to Tonia's house about 20 minutes later, she was already waiting for me outside. I parked the car and got out as she ran to the car yelling, "OMG PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS YOUR SURPRISE?!"

I said, "yup! It's the one my dad got from set. He's been letting me drive it and just officially gave me the keys and said it was mine as a Christmas present."

She said, "omg this is so cool!" then jumped in the passenger seat and started running her hands over the dash and the seats, eyes wide the whole time.

"I know!" I squealed and followed her, sitting in the driver's side and doing the same she did, as if it were my first time getting in.

I hadn't completely appreciated the way everything felt until that moment and I was so grateful for everything that had happened in my life up to that point. If you had told me when I started watching the show that I'd now be Jensen and Danneel's adopted kid, have a real family, find out Jared Padalecki was my biological dad, plus was a part of my favorite show in the whole world, AND be sitting in Baby (which was now mine) next to my best friend, I'd have told you that you were crazy and to fuck off but my Jack it felt amazing!

Once we were done fangirling over the front of the car and the fact that the seats were worn to Dad and Jared's asses from 15-16 years of them sitting there, we went through the glove box and found that the fake bottom and the little case they had to hide a gun in was still there!

We also found the SW and DW scratched into the back of the car and the little toy army guy like it's shown in season 1 or 2 (in a flashback, I think)! We then went to the trunk and saw the outline of the devil's trap sigil barely there, despite being scrubbed off. Then, we discovered it still had the fake bottom! Though they did take all the props out. 😔 We expected those to be gone but still were hoping for something to have gotten left behind.

After that, I asked her what she wanted to do and she said we should just go and drive for a little while. I said okay and we got in then drove until we found a long empty road like the one Dad1 drove on in the finale.

We put on Night Moves and sang at the top of our lungs, doing our best to imitate Sam and Dean in the scene where they're singing it on the highway. After Night Moves, we let the playlist play in the background and talked about our favorite moments from the show, though we stopped to sing along when Heat of the Moment came on.

I said that some of my favorites were when Dean got super excited about killing Hitler and the end of Fan Fiction when Sam is talking about the different ship names and says "why not Sastiel? Samstiel?" Also, The French Mistake episode as a whole. Tonia said her favorites were when Sam first met Cas in 4.7 and is like freaking out as well as the "fight the fairies" scene. She and I both also said that some of our favorites were when Dean met Cas in the barn plus any scene with Sam, Dean, or Cas (but mostly Sam) shirtless.

After about half an hour of us talking about the scenes, the Hillywood Shake It Off parody started playing so we both started singing along and neither of us missed a word. After that song was over, we decided to find a Taco Bell and went through the drive-thru.

Once we were done eating, I asked, "hey remember those girls that always made fun of me for wanting to be an actress and said I'd never make it as well as told us we were both dorks for watching Supernatural but also secretly watched it themselves?"

Tonia said, "yeah... what about them?"

I said, "well do you know where they still hang out?"

She got a mischievous smile on her face and said, "what? You wanna go show off the car to them don't you?"

I smiled back and said, "don't I ever!"

She laughed and said, "okay Dean! But they actually still hang out at the park by Sarah's house all the damn time."

I said, "okay cool!" then drove off in that direction.

We drove for about 30 minutes, jamming and singing along to the music, and when we got there, Sarah and her crew were at the park, exactly like we wanted them to be.

We pulled up in front of them with the windows rolled down and Carry On Wayward Son blasting through the speakers. I purposely turned the volume up even more and the two of us sang along until the girls came up to Tonia's window.

Sarah was front and center with Daniella E. on her right and Daniella A. on her left. Sarah leaned against the car and Tonia and I looked at each other, making disgusted faces because she was touching Baby, then looked back at her and smiled. She said, "Wow this looks a lot like the one from the show!"

I grinned and said, "it is! Do you really not know who my adopted dad is?"

Tonia, who had a satisfied look on her face and was clearly bragging, said, "yeah um Jensen Ackles adopted her."

Sarah faked surprise and said, "wow! I didn't know that!" then smiled and said, "can we _please_ take a ride?!"

Tonia and I looked at each other like we were pretending to think about it and I pretended to glance in the back to think about how hard it would be to move JJ and the twins' car seats then I looked back at Tonia and we shook our heads no as we looked at Sarah. She took her arm off the car and scoffed as we laughed and said sorry then drove off laughing.

It wasn't the nicest thing to do but those girls were so cruel to us in high school and constantly acted like they were better than us; even though I was getting further in anything than they were and Tonia and I were both constantly beating them out in things like school plays, musicals, choir solos, and even academics. If I hadn't left our junior year, I probably would have gotten valedictorian but instead, it went to Sarah and Tonia got salutatorian.

After we drove off, we decided to stop and get something to eat for dinner and went to Denny's. I got some pancakes and Tonia got some waffles. It took about an hour to eat and by that time it was like 10 pm so we decided to go home.

On the way out we were laughing about the expression on Sarah's face as we drove off and talked about that for about 10 minutes. What stopped us is when the song Angel With A Shotgun came on so we both ended up stopping midsentence to sing along. We had seen a video edit someone made of Dean and Cas with the song in the background so we both thought of it sort of as their theme song. I also really enjoyed the song and related it to my feelings for Alex.

After the song was over, Tonia and I started talking about some of our favorite Dean and Cas moments. My favorite was when Dean tells Cas he's in his personal space and Tonia's favorite was when Dean says, "Cas get out of my ass!" and Cas is all confused for a second.

Then, we started talking about _that_ scene in 15.18. She and I both said we bawled our eyes out multiple times and also said we screamed when we saw the handprint. Dad did say in an interview that he thought it was going to make someone scream in their apartment and he was definitely right. Even though I was sitting right next to him while watching it, I screamed so loud Dad thought something else was wrong. 😬😳 Whoops. We also both agreed that it looked like some of Dad's reaction had gotten edited out and that Dean should've been able to say something back before Cas got taken.

Once we got to Tonia's house, we hugged and said bye then I waited until she got inside. Once she was inside, I put Angel With A Shotgun back on and turned the volume up, scream-singing that along with every other song that came on until I got home at like 11.

When I got home, I noticed all the lights were off so I assumed that everyone was sleeping and snuck in as quiet as possible. I took my shower and washed my face, texted Alex, Dad2, and Tonia goodnight, and got into super comfy fuzzy pajamas.

Before I went to bed, I stood in front of JJ's doorway and smiled at how cute and peaceful she looked then did the same at Arrow and Zepp's door. I loved the 3 of them so much and still found it hard to believe sometimes how easily JJ trusted me in the beginning and how much she liked me. Every time I get introduced as "sister" by any of them, my heart jumps and I can't help but smile and feel super proud.

When I got to my door, I stopped for a second and stood facing the hallway, smiling at everyone's door and thinking about how lucky I was and how loved I felt. Growing up, I never thought I'd get anything like this, especially with Jensen FUCKING Ackles. I mean I was literally living with the person who had played my comfort character for 15 years, something you only ever dream about. And Dee was absolutely amazing at being a mom and always made me feel so loved, accepted, and needed. It was exactly what I wanted from my mom but never got and it's like she somehow knew that without ever asking. And then Jared being my biological dad was absolutely amazing too and meant so much. And Gen's acceptance of me being her stepdaughter meant the world. I still couldn't believe the way my life turned out sometimes but every time I let myself take moments like these, I want to just scoop everyone up into a big hug.

I smiled then went to lay down in my room but barely got in bed when I decided to grab my fuzzy blanket from my bed and go sleep in Mom and Dad's room. I closed my door and snuck into their bed, laying in the middle. I had barely laid down when Mom rolled over and whispered, "Hey sweetie, what's wrong?"

I said, "nothing Momma. I just was feeling really grateful for you guys and always feel better and safer with y'all and wanted to sleep in here tonight."

She smiled and said, "Okay sweetie," then kissed my forehead and let me snuggle into her arms.

I smiled and said, "goodnight Momma. I love you."

She said, "I love you too baby girl," then I closed my eyes and enjoyed feeling her rubbing my back.

The last thing I remember before drifting into sleep was her kissing my head then whispering, "goodnight my beautiful daughter," as she fell asleep herself, still holding me in her arms.

End chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is a little bit shorter than what I've been updating lately but I still hope you enjoyed it! Everything that I wrote about Destiel and the song Angel With A Shotgun is how I actually feel so if it really bothers you, then you can always stop reading. Otherwise, if you don't care then feel free to keep reading. Either way, I respect your opinion and will not hate you for yours and I ask that you do the same with me and mine. Remember; Always Keep Fighting, Love Yourself First, You Are Enough, You Are Not Alone, and You Define You. Love y'all!
> 
> Quote of the week: "Today is Tuesday... but yesterday was Tuesday too!" - Sam Winchester
> 
> I felt this quote was only fitting since all 3 of my stories this week have references to Mystery Spot and/or Heat of the Moment and that's my favorite line from that episode. Every Tuesday morning I text my friend "it was the Heat of the Moment!" then say "good morning Sammy," because that's such an iconic scene (in my mind anyway) and Heat of the Moment is our ringtone for each other. 😀


	37. Hilarie's House

Mackenzie POV

I pulled the sweater Momette had gotten me for Christmas over my head then ran down the stairs yelling, "JJ let's go!! We're late!!"

She yelled back, "coming!" as I walked into the kitchen and gave Mom and Dad hugs then said bye as Dad kissed my forehead.

I walked back toward the door as JJ came down the stairs wearing her purple Converse (that somehow still fit her after 3 years), a pair of jeans, a flannel tied around her waist, and a black t-shirt. I was wearing my new pair of boots from Dad1 (that *totally* didn't give me 100% Dean vibes), a new beanie from Dad2, a pair of jeans I'd gotten when I went shopping with Kim and Felicia, a pink shirt I'd had forever that sparkled when it moved in the light, and the headphones Mom had gotten me for Christmas around my neck, plus the sweater from Momette.

When JJ was about 2 steps from the bottom, I grabbed her hand then she jumped down to the floor, stood in front of me and said, "look! I'm Daddy when he's playing pretend with uncle Jared!"

I laughed and said, "yes you are," then kissed her head and grabbed her hand.

I grabbed my keys from the table next to the door and yelled bye then walked to the car with JJ skipping ahead of me.

Once JJ was buckled in, I turned the music on and started the 20-minute drive to Hilarie's. I put my 'Jamming' playlist on shuffle and Sorry by Naya Rivera (RIP) came on then JJ started singing along.

I immediately turned around and said, "JUSTICE JAY ACKLES! How do you know this song?!"

She said, "because you played it before."

I said, "yeah! But only like twice, otherwise I used headphones!"

She shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal and said, "I guess I'm a fast learner."

I laughed and said, "I guess you are," then switched the song and we both sang along to whatever came on.

When we got there, JDM answered the door and gave me a hug as JJ ran off to find the kids. I told her to stop running then gave Hilarie a hug as she came downstairs.

The three of us walked to the living room and Hilarie and I sat down next to each other on the couch with JDM sitting back down in his chair by the TV.

I started to tell Hilarie about what happened at Christmas but all of the kids came running downstairs to go outside so we stopped at the same time to yell, "STOP RUNNING!" then laughed at how in sync we were.

I said, "sometimes I feel like a mom to basically every kid. It's crazy. I mean, I know I kinda do it to myself and I don't mind it but it's just funny to me how natural it is for me."

Hilarie said, "well you basically raised yourself, your siblings, and your mom right? It's only natural for you to take on that role. Plus, when you _do_ have kids it'll make it that much easier."

I said, "yeah true," then looked over to JDM and said, "Hey Jeff how's Walking Dead going?"

He said, "it's good. They keep us busy and it's definitely a lot different from Supernatural but it's good."

I said, "that's good. Do you ever miss the boys and their goofing off?"

He laughed then said, "yes, sometimes I really do."

I said, "yeah, well, now I don't get a break and you do."

He laughed and nodded his head then went back to his show as the doorbell rang.

Hilarie jumped up, smiled, and said, "stay here! I have a surprise for you!"

I laughed and said, "okay...?" then she walked over to the door.

I listened to see if I could figure out what was going on and heard her say hi to someone then heard them say hi back. I immediately recognized the unforgettable voice of Sophia Bush then got a big smile on my face and had to fight myself to not run and hug her before she got to the living room. When they finally got to me, Hilarie started to introduce me but I got up and said, "Hi! I'm Mackenzie," and hugged her.

She said hi back then I asked for a picture and she said sure. After the picture I said, "sorry I'm a big fan and LOVED you on One Tree Hill and Chicago PD."

She laughed and said, "it's okay, and thank you! I'm glad people are still watching my old stuff."

I said, "yeah, well, I started watching One Tree Hill because Mom was in it but fell in love with you, and Brooke, and started watching CPD because of you so," then shrugged my shoulders.

She said, "Thanks that means a lot but, mom?"

Hilarie said, "yeah, Dee's her mom."

Sophia said, "wait, I thought she only had JJ and the twins?"

I said, "well yeah, biologically, but she and Jensen adopted me like 3 years ago."

She said, " oh okay. How come?"

I said, "I babysat for them and then just really connected with JJ and they all liked me and I liked them. Plus, my home life was shitty. I mean, I think the only time I went home after I babysat the first time was to grab extra clothes. And then _now_ my 'mother' is trying to get me back after 3 years but she's insane. I basically raised myself, and her, so. And I mean she came to the house on Christmas hoping I'd take pity just because it's my favorite holiday. Then, the icing on the cake was when she dropped the bomb that Jared was my biological dad. Plus, other stuff I don't wanna get into right now."

They both looked at me wide-eyed and I said, "yeah exactly, crazy," then turned and smiled at the kids as they came back in the house asking for money for the ice cream truck.

I started walking to the door with the kids following me and said, "I got it!" while grabbing my wallet from my purse.

Hilarie said, "are you sure?"

I yelled back, "yeah I don't mind!" then closed the door since the kids were already at the street waiting for the truck to stop.

When we walked back in with our ice cream (yes I got something too, don't judge), I told the kids to go sit at the table to eat it then followed to be a good example. As they finished, they got wiped off then went back to playing.

I went back into the living room and sat next to Sophia as Hilarie turned to JDM and said, "Hey babe when the game is over, you wanna start dinner?"

He said, "yeah, sure baby. There's only like 5 minutes left."

She said, "okay cool. You gonna make your tacos?"

He said, "yeah, I can."

She smiled then said, "please! They're amazing!"

He laughed then said okay and Hilarie turned back to Sophia and me to ask, "you girls gonna stay for dinner?"

We looked up from my phone - I was showing her pictures of Aria as a puppy and all the kids as babies - and I said, "yeah that should be okay," as Sophia said, "sure I don't see why not."

Hilarie smiled and said cool then asked what we were looking at. I moved to sit between the two of them as I played a cute video I had taken of JJ singing Let It Go when it was all she would listen to.

The video and the game ended simultaneously so JDM got up to start dinner as Hilarie suggested we go through her closet and Sophia and I could take the stuff she didn't want.

*skip to after dinner*

"Jeff that was AMAZING!" I said, leaning back in my chair and grabbing my glass of wine I had been sipping on. Sophia and Hilarie already had about 2 glasses each so they were somewhere between drunk and buzzed.

He smiled and said thank you then got up to clear the plates while the kids tried to go back outside. JDM caught them at the last second and said, "guys, it's dark outside. You can go back out tomorrow."

They said okay and slowly removed their shoes as Hilarie said, "Hey why don't we all watch a movie!"

The kids said, "yeah!" then ran to the living room with us adults following.

We ended up watching some Disney movie I had see 1,000 times before; I'm not too sure which one though because I was texting Alex half the time with JJ curled in my lap so I didn't really pay attention. About halfway through, JJ had fallen asleep and the other two weren't far behind so JDM paused the movie and told them to go to bed. I picked JJ up and followed the kids so I could lay her down on the floor in George's room.

Hilarie and Sophia were still giggling on the couch as they had had a few more glasses of wine at this point so they were slightly drunk. I had had a little more too so was a little buzzed since I'd decided to stay the night a while ago.

JDM got Hilarie to bed then gave me pillows and blankets for Sophia and me to sleep on the couch with. I gave Sophia her pillow and blanket, helping her lay down, then gave JDM a hug goodnight and plugged my phone in, laying down on the couch with my feet touching Sophia's.

I stayed on my phone for a little bit to finish the conversation I was having with Alex and then fell asleep quickly after he and I said goodnight.

About two hours after, I woke up in a panic because I just had a nightmare where Sharon broke into Hilarie's house to take me, and JJ happened to come downstairs while I was being drug out, and then it switched to a flashback of someone hitting and yelling at me. I sat up and started searching for my phone, quickly calling Mom when I did.

She sleepily answered, "hello?"

"Mommy?!" I said, super panicked.

She said, "yes sweetie. What's up?" suddenly sounding awake and alert, probably from my voice.

I said, "you're still my mom right? That evil Sharon didn't take me back, did she? I'm actually at Hilarie's and not just dreaming?!"

"Yes, baby I'm still your mom. I'd die before letting that woman take you back. You're not dreaming. You really are at Hil's."

"Okay. Sorry for waking you up... Momma?"

"Yes, Kenzie?"

"I... I had another nightmare and this time it ended with a flashback of... of... I don't wanna talk about it," I said and my breathing started to pick up again with tears starting to form in my throat.

"Mackenzie breathe baby. You're okay. You're safe. I promise nothing is going to happen to you. You're loved. You're with your family."

My breathing still hadn't steadied so she said, "Kenz, listen to my voice. Breathe. Lay back down and tell me 5 things you can see."

"Okay um I see... Sophia, the TV, um the blanket, my arm, and... the stairs."

"Okay, now four things you can feel baby."

"Umm the pillow, the couch, Sophia's feet, my hair on my face, and my phone."

"Good, baby girl. What about three things you can hear?"

"Your voice, Dad snoring, and... the TV in Hilarie's room."

"Good. Two things you can smell?"

"My hair and [inhales] I can still smell your perfume, Momma."

She laughed slightly then said, "okay. One thing you can taste?"

"Uhhhhh... the tacos I had for dinner."

Mom said, "okay. Good. How do you feel now? Better?"

I said, "Yeah. Thank you, Mom. You always know how to make me feel better. I love you."

She said, "You're welcome. I love you too."

After a slight pause, I said, "Momma, can you ask Dad to sing me to sleep?"

"Of course baby. He's on his way out of the bathroom now so hang on," she said then I heard her move the phone and ask Dad to take it to sing to me.

I heard him ask what was wrong and she said that I had a nightmare and say something about how they really needed to get this court stuff started. He then took a breath in and said that he agreed they did then grabbed the phone.

He then came on and said, "Hey baby girl! What do you want me to sing?"

I said, "My favorite!"

He said, "Which is...?"

I said, "Dad! You don't remember?! I tell you all the time."

He said, "baby, I'm half asleep. Normally I would remember."

I said, "okay uh Sounds of Someday? But like a slowed down version?"

He said, "okay Kenz. Make sure you're laying down and your phone's plugged in then let me know when you're ready."

I took a minute to get comfortable and make sure my phone was plugged in then connected my headphones to my phone and said, "Okay Dad. I'm ready," then he softly started to sing.

I barely heard him get through the chorus before I fell asleep and, most importantly, stayed asleep until the morning.

End chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! And sometimes I still get nightmares and flashbacks about that kind of stuff so here I am once again using fanfiction to process my trauma. 😊🤷♀️ Remember, Always Keep Fighting, Love Yourself First, You Are Enough, You Are Not Alone, and You Define You. Love y'all!
> 
> Quote of the week: Always Keep Fighting and Love Yourself First because I Am Enough and I am NOT Alone and I define me. I got this. There's nothing I can't do. I love me.
> 
> So, every morning when I brush my teeth and wash my face, I repeat this mantra to myself in the mirror while looking myself in the eyes. Then, after I say "I love me," I kinda give myself a mom look for a moment then soften my expression and really look for the beauty in my face. I'm not perfect and have days where I see more/less of things I like/dislike but slowly I'm feeling better about myself and finding more things I like than dislike about my face, even slowly coming to not mind my pimples as much. I started it on the first of the year and it's really helped me so I thought this week I'd share it with you guys. Y'all are welcome to use it yourself or tweak it/add to it if you want, in fact I encourage you to do so. I really suggest you come up with at least one positive thing to say to yourself every morning in the mirror because, whether you think it will or not, it really does help and I actually started looking forward to doing it after a few days. Also, if you do use this, add to it, and/or come up with your own, I'd love to hear how it's helped you or what you added to it or came up with! (Sorry this explanation ended up being kinda long but I just wanted to express how much it's helped me and how I think it'll help you. 😁)


	38. Adult Night Out

Mackenzie POV

It's about 5 pm; JJ's in the bath, Arrow and Zepp are taking their nap, Mom is at the store getting stuff for dinner, and Dad is working on Boys scripts I think. Mom, Momette, Dads, Misha, and Vicki are going out tonight so I will be watching all 8 kids in about 2 hours. Currently though, I'm enjoying my alone time and just finished my yoga and am starting my meditation, which took about 20 minutes.

After I was done with that, I worked on a song for about 30 minutes and had just finished when Mom knocked and said she got some mac and cheese, hot dogs, chicken nuggets, and other stuff to choose from for dinner.

I said okay as JJ squeezed between Mom's legs to come into my room and climbed on my bed.

She sat on my lap facing me and said, "Sissy, are we gonna have fun tonight?"

I smiled and said, "of course! We're gonna build a fort and play hide and seek and we might even make some cookies!"

JJ said, "YAY!" then threw her arms around my neck and hugged me.

Mom and I smiled and laughed as JJ went out, hugging Mom's leg on the way as I stood up to hug her then we both walked downstairs. She went to shower before she got the twins up and I went into Dad1's office to check what he was doing.

I walked in and gave him a hug then sat on his leg and he said, "Hey what's up?"

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "nothing, just bored and wanted to see what you're working on. Oh, and Mom's home."

Dad said, "well I _was_ working on stuff for the production company but -"

I cut him off and said, "and by stuff you mean getting the rights for a reboot right?!"

Dad laughed and said, "no. Not yet, at least. I don't know!," then laughed and continued, "we'll see on the reboot! But, I was about to start working on my lines for Boys again."

I said, "oooo can I see!!"

Dad said, "sure. You wanna just run lines with me?"

I smiled and said sure then we went through lines until we heard Mom's camera sound go off, which made us look up to see her standing in the doorway.

We both gave her a look of 'really??' and she said, "what?! Sorry! You guys looked cute! And Jensen you need to get in the shower and get ready. It's almost 6 and Gen and Jared will be here soon. Misha and Vicki are already here."

Dad started putting everything away and I looked at the two of them then said, "hey when are we gonna start this court stuff? I'm tired of all these PTSD attacks like at Hil's the other night."

Mom said, "I can make time to go get it started Friday [it was currently Saturday] while the kids are in school."

Dad said, "Yeah, me too. Nothing comes before my kids, Kripke will understand."

I breathed out, not realizing until then that I was holding my breath, and said, "okay cool. Thank you. Love you. Uh, guess I should go figure out dinner huh."

They said they loved me too then I walked towards the door and Mom smiled and kissed my head then said yeah as Maison came running to me and asked to be picked up.

As I grabbed her, I asked what she wanted for dinner.

She shouted, "mac and cheese!!"

I laughed and said okay then walked into the living room to say hi to Misha and Vicki. I gave them both quick side hugs since I was still holding Maison then walked to start the mac and cheese, figuring I'd make enough for everyone and if they wanted something different then I could make that and save the mac and cheese for later.

As I was taking the pot off the stove, Tom and Shep ran and hugged my legs then Momette and Dad2 came behind them laughing. I set Maison down and bent to give the boys hugs then gave Momette and Dad2 hugs, who both kissed my head, Momette also kissing my forehead.

Then, I asked where Odette was and they said she had already run to play with Arrow.

I said okay as I heard Mom yell up the stairs, "Jensen I swear to Jack you better be ready! We're already late!"

I laughed and smiled then walked out looking at Mom like 'what did you just say??'

She said, "what?! I watch the show too!"

I said, "oh yeahhhh, I forgot. You're the number one Cas stan."

Mom laughed as I saw Dad1 come downstairs smiling out of the corner of my eye and she said, "if that means Cas is my favorite then yes, yes I am."

The three of us smiled and laughed as Misha, Vicki, Momette, and Dad2 came by us and Dad2 whistled at Dad1, who said thank you.

I said, "yeah Dad you really do look good."

He said, "thanks kiddo," then kissed Mom's cheek and walked to hug me, kissing my head.

Mom yelled, "okay kids! Come say bye! We're leaving!" and they all ran to give hugs and kisses.

After all the heads were kissed and hugs were given, including to me, they all walked out and I closed the door behind them then said, "okay! Let's go eat and then we can make cookies!"

We all ate and I had the kids rinse their dishes off then got everything out for cookies. Mom bought the premade ones so we just had to put them in the pan and cook them. I sprayed the pan then all the kids took turns putting the cookies on there. Once we were out of room, I put them in the oven as the kids watched then we went to watch a movie while we waited.

By the time the movie ended, the cookies were done and cooled off so we all had one then went into the living room to build our fort to sleep in. We got all the blankets we could find and pulled a bunch of chairs into the living room, putting them around the table and couch so that it was sorta like a big square. Then, we put sheets over the chairs and table, using books to hold them on there, and blankets over the table and the couch. After that, we put like 4 layers of blankets over the whole floor of the fort and everyone claimed a spot with their own pillows and blankets.

As we were all settling in, I said, "Okay guys, you have an hour until bedtime. What do you want to do? We could open up one end and watch a movie or we could play some games."

The younger three (O and the twins) said they wanted to watch a movie but the rest of them wanted to play a game so I said, "how about we put on a movie we all want to watch and you three can watch it while the rest of us play a game?"

They all said okay and we eventually put Rapunzel on then got out Apples to Apples, JJ's favorite game. All I could ever see when it came to baby/toddler Rapunzel was JJ and I loved it. Then with those green eyes the older Rapunzel had, all I saw was Dad1 (and JJ too sometimes). Playing lasted about 10 minutes before they lost interest and decided they wanted to watch the movie too so we put the game up then sat and watched it until bedtime. Dot was out by 11:30 and by 12, the rest of them seemed to be close to the same so I got them all to lay down, giving hugs and kisses, even singing a little bit, then laid down and fell asleep pretty quickly myself.

At about 2 I woke up to a car horn honking outside and knew Mom and Dad were home. I also heard giggling but thought it was just because I was barely awake and still dreaming or something then started to fall back asleep. About 2 minutes later though, I heard the door open and close then Mom yelled, "what in the world are you guys doing up!"

I opened my eyes to see JJ, Maison, West, and Tom sitting up in the fort playing Apples to Apples then turned my head to get up and saw Shep asleep next to me. I climbed out as fast as I could then saw O, Arrow, and Zepp looking at Mom, who looked scary (like she always did when she was mad).

She saw me come out and said, "what the hell?! They were supposed to be asleep 2 hours ago!"

I started to tear up and looked scared as I said, "they were Mom! I swear! Everyone was asleep by midnight and I was sleeping too until you started yelling."

Mom could tell that I wasn't lying, and realized she just yelled at me for nothing - something that always scared the shit out of me, whether I deserved it or not - so her expression immediately softened and she pulled me into a hug, rubbing my hair to calm me down, then looked at the kids and said, "Is this true?"

They all nodded their heads, being too scared to say much since Mom was REALLY scary when she was upset, and she said, "well then what happened! JJ?" and looked pointedly at her oldest biological daughter for answers.

JJ looked at the floor, tracing it with her foot, and said, "um me, Tom, and Mais woke up and wanted to play so we did then the other 4 woke up and West wanted to play with us but the other 3 did their own thing."

Dad said, "JJ you knew better didn't you? You should've gone back to sleep or woken up Mackenzie."

JJ just nodded her head, knowing she was about to get in trouble, then Dad said, "you're grounded for a week. Now, give hugs then go to bed please. You can sleep here or your bed." Then, he turned to the twins and said, "you two knew better also so you're grounded for a week too. Say goodnight then go to bed. Room or here."

Mom nodded her head then said, "Yeah, and for the rest of you, your parents will be told about what happened and they will figure out your punishments. Goodnight," then everyone started to give hugs and kisses and settle down again.

We all climbed back into the fort as Mom and Dad went upstairs. As I laid down, Arrow laid down on top of me while the rest of them fought over who got to sleep next to me. We ended up playing some human Tetris so JJ and Det slept with their heads against my waist so my arms were lazily on their chests, Tom and Shep were next to them and I could barely reach their heads to ruffle their hair, then West and Maison were laying diagonal with their heads by my feet.

In the morning, I was the last one sleeping and around noon, West and Maison came in yelling "Kenzie get up!!!" as they pulled on my arms.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes then turned to West and said, "what's up buddy?"

He said, "we're leaving!"

I said, "okay. Hang on," then crawled out, hugged West and Maison, kissed their heads, hugged Misha and Vicki (who were by the door), and Misha kissed my head.

After they left, Shep ran down the stairs and into my legs then looked up to me and said, "Kenzie!! You're awake!!"

I laughed and said, "yes I am, bub. What's up?"

He said, "I wanna go to the park!"

I knelt down next to him and said, "okay. Let me call Dad. I don't know when you're getting picked up."

He said okay as I dialed Dad2's number and said, "Hey, what time are you guys coming to get the boys and Odette?"

Dad2 said, "I'm not sure. Why?"

I said, " well, Shep wants to go to the park but um, last night after we went to bed, Tom and O, along with the other kids got up and started playing without waking me or Shep up and we didn't wake up until Mom and Dad got home. JJ and the twins got grounded and Mom said everyone else's punishments would be decided by their parents then sent us all back to bed. I didn't know if you wanted me to take him and if you wanted the other 2 to go or not."

Dad2 said, "they can all go but Shep gets to play for 30 minutes and the other 2 can play for 20 minutes then have to sit quietly for the last 10."

I said okay then hung up and told Shep, then the other two. They both wanted to go so I told them to get their shoes on and walked to the kitchen to let Mom know.

She was busy making sandwiches and looked up as I walked in then said, "Hey, what's up?"

I said, "I'm taking Tom, Shep, and O to the park. Dad2 said I could but Tom and O can only play for 20 minutes. Do you want me to see if the other 3 wanna go or are they not allowed to?"

Mom thought for a second then said, "no, I don't think they should be able to. See you in a little bit."

I said, "okay. Love you," and hugged her. She kissed my head then said, "love you too."

The kids already had their shoes on and were at the door ready to leave. I grabbed my keys and picked O up then grabbed the boys hands as we walked out.

At the park, I ran around with the 3 of them for about 15 minutes then sat down for a few minutes and got back up to run around with Shep for the last 10 minutes. 

As we were turning the corner onto our street, we saw Momette and Dad2's car pull up so we all raced to hug them. I got there first and hugged Momette with a huge smile on my face. The other 3 hugged Dad then we switched, though I only gave Dad a quick hug (and barely let him kiss my head) before hugging Momette again.

She hugged back and laughed then said, "Kenz, not that I don't love the hugs, but what's wrong?"

I said, "nothing, I just really missed you and wanna hug you and be around you right now."

Momette smiled, kissed my forehead, and said, "okay well you can hug me and want to be around me for as long as you want."

I smiled and squeezed her again then said okay as I clung to her (like I had done to Mom at Christmas) as we all walked into the house.

I hugged Mom and Dad1 hi then went back to Momette. I just felt super comforted by her at that moment and was feeling greedy about being around her. Plus, there was something about her scent that day that just smelled extra nice.

The 4 of them talked for a few minutes before Momette and Dad2 left, taking me with them to spend the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Hope you enjoyed it! Not really much to say except I enjoyed writing this one. Also, I've been in love with Shoshannah and Eileen lately so expect some of that in the next couple of chapters. And sorry I forgot to update last week! Remember; Always Keep Fighting, Love Yourself First, You Are Not Alone, and You Define You. Love y'all!
> 
> Quote of the Week: "I don't think I ever allowed myself to hope or think about anything else than the step directly above the one we were standing on at the time." - Shoshannah Stern
> 
> Shoshannah said this in an interview I read and she was talking about when she was making "This Close," a TV series that she and her friend wrote and starred in, but I still found this relatable. I relate to this in a lot of different little ways but a big way is when I'm really really depressed because all I do is tend to focus on the next thing I need to do and just sort of go from there. There are days where all I can focus on is what I need to get done and don't allow myself to hope for things to get better or see how things could get better. I think we all struggle with this at some point and sometimes, like writing something, only focusing on the step ahead can be a good thing. But, we still should look at the bigger picture and have hope that what we want will come to us and will happen for us. It's a lot easier said than done, but I encourage y'all to continue looking at the bigger picture of things and have hope for the things you want.


	39. Padalecki Sleepover

Mackenzie POV

When we got to the house, I helped bring the kids inside then went back to being clingy with Momette. I didn't physically cling to her because she had stuff to do, but I did follow her around pretty close.

First, she had to feed the chickens so I helped with that and then she started dinner. I helped a little there but mainly sat across from her and watched.

About halfway through, Momette said, "Hey, why don't you go spend some time with your dad? I know you wanna be around me and I love it but I know your dad would love the attention."

I got off the chair and nodded my head then gave her a hug. She kissed my head, then my forehead, and said, "I love you, sweetie."

I said, "I love you too, Mom."

As I pulled away I saw her smile and smiled back then walked to Dad2's office.

He was reading his lines but didn't see me so I was able to sneak up behind him and read over his shoulder. The lines were for Walker, obviously, and Micki had a funny line so I laughed really loud when I saw it.

I saw Dad2 jump then turn around as he said, "oh hey. What are you doing here?"

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "just thought I'd come spend time with you," and wrapped my arms around his neck from behind, resting my head on his shoulder.

He said, "Oh. Well, what do you wanna do?"

I said, "well I could run lines with you! I love Lindsey and Micki's my favorite so I could be her! Plus, I wanna know what's gonna happen next!"

Dad faked being hurt and laughed at me wanting spoilers then said, "sure, come over here. I only have one scene I really need to work on and then after that we can go do something else too?"

I said, "yeah! Could we take the horses out for a bit?"

Dad said, "sure!" as I pulled a chair up next to him then he moved the script so we could both see it. We spent about half an hour doing that then I said, "Dad can you get me on the show as like Micki's daughter or sister or something? You're an EP now so you have more pull. And I just like Micki's lines and want some sassy lines like that," and gave him a puppy dog look that mirrored his own and I now understood you could only get the full affect from a Padalecki.

Dad laughed then said, "sure. I'll see what I can do."

I said, "yay! Thank you!" then stood up as Momette shouted that dinner was ready.

We both yelled okay and he put his script away as he looked at me saying, "sorry kiddo. Looks like the horses will I have to wait."

I said, "that's okay! Tomorrow we could get up early and take them on the trail to watch the sunrise."

Dad2 smiled wide and said, "sure. That sounds perfect," and kissed my head.

Then, he and I, along with the actual kids, raced to the kitchen and even slightly fought over chairs - Dad and I pushing each other off one - because of how good her chicken was.

Momette just laughed and shook her head smiling then gave everyone their plates.

After dinner, I offered to do the dishes and Tom offered to help. I washed and he dried while Momette and Dad gave the other 2 their baths.

"So Tom, how's school?"

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "it's okay."

I said, "what are you learning about right now?"

"Too much," he said with slight sass and a small eye roll that made me laugh because of how much he was like me.

I said, "okay well name one thing. What's your favorite?"

He said, "nothing. It's all boring. I just wanna help with the chickens and the horses all day but I have to do stupid school."

I turned the water off and turned to him, kneeling to his level, and said, "I know buddy. I was the same way. But, you have to go to school okay? And from now on, everyday after school, you're welcome to come get me and if I'm home I'll help with the chickens and the horses and if Dad and your mom are okay with it, I'll show you how to ride a little."

I saw Momette smiling and peering into the kitchen at us as Tom's eyes lit up and he said, "really?!"

Dad joined Momette and wrapped an arm around her waist as I said, "yes really but you have to be good and you have to go ask Mom and Dad about the riding okay?"

He nodded and said, "okay," then turned around and saw them so he asked, "Mom! Dad! Can Kenz teach me to ride!?"

Momette laughed and ruffled his hair then looked at Dad, who shrugged his shoulders. Momette turned back to Tom and said, "sure buddy. Go get ready for bed."

He said, "yay!! Thank you!!" and hugged them both, then me, and ran upstairs to get ready for bed.

After all the kids were in their pajamas, they came downstairs and asked to watch a movie. Momette and Dad both said no because they had school in the morning. They sadly said okay then gave hugs and kisses and sulked to bed.

I shook my head at them then smiled and walked up to Momette and Dad then looked up at them to say, "now I get you guys all to myself!"

They laughed and wrapped me in a hug then Dad said, "what do you wanna do mini-Lecki?"

I laughed and said, "um I don't know. Get to know each other more? Like I know I've basically lived with you guys for the last 3 years but it's different now that I know you're my dad. I have so many more questions."

Dad said, "yeah sure. We'll go finish tucking the kids in and then I need to hop in the shower but you can get some snacks or something and maybe stuff to sleep on the floor in our room and we'll meet you there?"

I nodded my head and said, "okay!" then they walked upstairs and I raided the kitchen. Eventually, I stumbled up the stairs with my arms full of cookies, licorice, ice cream, soda, and cups, bowls, and spoons for the stuff that needed it.

As I got up to the top, I heard the shower turn on and saw Momette come out of Tom's room. 

She saw me struggling and said, "hey, let me help you with that," then took the soda, bowls, and cups.

We walked to the room and dropped everything on the bed then Momette said, "go get into your pajamas and grab your stuff. I'll set this up."

I said okay then hugged her and ran to my room. I quickly came back in shorts and a tank top with a big fluffy blanket and a pillow. I put the pillow on the floor then sat cross-legged on the bed, placing the blanket over my lap. Momette sat down across from me and grabbed some ice cream then said, "so, how's Alex?"

She passed me the ice cream and I said, "great! Oh my gosh! He's so perfect!"

Momette laughed then I said, "what?! He is!"

There was a slight pause as we both ate a few bites of the ice cream then I lowered my voice and said, "I think he might be the one."

Momette said, "really?! That's amazing!"

I said, "wait, you're not gonna like ask me how I know or say that I'm being silly or something?"

Momette shrugged her shoulders and said, "I could but sometimes you just know and I know how well you listen to your gut so no, I'm not gonna question it."

I said, "cool, thanks. How'd you know Dad was the one?"

Momette opened her mouth to speak as Dad came in and said, "Hey guys. What are you talking about?"

I quickly said, "nothing!" as Momette giggled, giving away that we were definitely talking about something.

Dad narrowed his eyes and said, "Genevieve?..."

Momette, still giggling, put her hands up and said, "I'm not going to say anything! Ask your daughter."

I saw Dad flash a smile and felt my heart flutter when she said that then he turned to me and said, "Mackenzie Marie, what are you guys talking about?"

I said, "nothing Dad I promise!"

Dad said, "I don't believe you. What was it? Alex?!"

I looked into my lap, smiling and blushing, then sheepishly said, "yeah..."

He said, "What's so bad about that?"

I glanced up at Momette, who put a hand on his shoulder and said, "honey, she thinks he might be the one."

Dad said, "ohhhh. Well, he could be!" then grabbed a bowl and some ice cream.

I smiled and said thanks then asked them both how they knew they'd found the one.

Dad got a goofy smile on his face and said, "I knew the first time I met her. Yeah, she was in her underwear and all that but there was something about her and about the way I felt around her. I just knew she was something special and I knew we were meant to be."

Momette said, "Yeah and he definitely didn't give up either. It took him forever to ask me out the first time but when he did, he was persistent."

Dad said, "Yeah well I knew you were meant to be mine."

I smiled and said, "Dad that's so sweet! Momette when did you know?"

She smiled then said, "Uh, I knew on our first date. Everything he said was so sweet and funny and just perfect. I remember thinking, 'is this guy really this perfect?' and couldn't stop smiling. About halfway through I had a moment where it hit me that he really was genuine and I fell harder then and there and knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I didn't want him to think I was getting too attached though so at work the next day," she started giggling, "I just went to acting like nothing had changed and he was so confused. He still persisted though and it was sweet so I agreed to go out again and after that, we were pretty inseparable."

I smiled and said, "aww that's so sweet too."

She smiled and said thanks as I grabbed the licorice then crawled into Dad's lap. I looked up at him and said, "Dad, can you tell me about our family a little?"

Dad said, "of course! What do you want to know?"

I said, "Um, I don't know. What was your favorite thing to do as a kid?"

Dad said, "torture Morgan," then laughed a little and continued, "Um, no, your grandpa loved to take Jeff and me up to this cabin when we were younger and it would be a weekend of just guy stuff. We'd go hunting a little and fish and just have fun. It stopped when we were teenagers because we just got busy with other stuff and then I started acting but it was great."

I said, "that sounds like fun! What made you come back to Texas?"

Dad said, "Well, I never really planned to leave. Texas was always my home and when acting took off, I had to move but I always knew I'd come back."

I nodded then leaned on him and said, "Dad...I'm tired," as my eyes started to close slightly.

He laughed then said, "yeah, I am too. It's late so why don't we clean this all up then get some sleep?"

Momette and I nodded then started to move everything off the bed. Once we did, we laid down and talked for a few more minutes then slowly fell asleep with me in the middle, my pillow forgotten on the floor, and Momette and Dad's arms around me with Dad's a little above my waist and Momette's above his on my back.

*next morning*

I woke up to the sun in my eyes and still squished between Momette and Dad. I groaned and stretched then realized Dad and I missed the sunrise.

I moved to shake Dad awake, which woke Momette up. Dad groaned a "what?" as Momette sleepily said, "Kenz? What's wrong?"

I said, "Dad we woke up late! We missed the sunrise!"

Dad, more awake now, sat up and said, "I'm sorry baby. I promise we'll go soon okay?" then kissed my head.

I said okay as he got up and went to the bathroom. Momette was laying down still so I laid next to her and cuddled into her side.

She said, "good morning sweetie."

I smiled and said, "good morning Momette," then after a moment, "I was thinking, if it's okay with you guys, what if I just called everyone Mom and Dad most of the time? Unless I needed to differentiate but like it just feels weird calling you Momette sometimes or saying Dad1 or 2 all the time."

Momette was playing with my hair now and she smiled then said, "I think that's a great idea and don't mind at all. It really meant a lot last night when you called me Mom and I didn't realize until then how much I actually wanted you to call me that instead."

I smiled and said, "really?" as I sat up.

She said, "really," as Dad came out of the bathroom then asked what was going on.

I said, "Dad, is it okay with you if I call everyone Mom and Dad? Unless I have to differentiate for whatever reason?"

Dad said, "yeah, of course! I love that you'd want to call us that in the first place."

I smiled at him then looked back at Mom, who was also smiling, then looked back at Dad as he waved us both in for a hug.

My smile got even bigger and Mom and I crawled over to hug him, the 3 of us squeezing each other.

We stayed that way for about 30 seconds before we heard Odette crying and my phone started blaring Mom's ringtone.

The hug broke apart as Momette got up to get Odette and said, "love you guys," as she walked out while I answered my phone and Dad walked out a few seconds after Momette, probably to check on the boys.

Mom said she was calling to check on me and to ask me to come home at least for a little bit. I said okay then hung up and said bye to everyone then walked home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - hope you liked it! Remember; Always Keep Fighting, Love Yourself First, You Are Not Alone, and You Define You. Love y'all!
> 
> Quote of the Week: "This one... and all of the others. All of them. Just their existence makes them divine because God is in everything." - Jack 
> 
> Jack said this when he was taking his "test" to get Adam's rib so he could become the bomb and I just love it so much and find so much truth and beauty in it. We are all divine and beautiful and perfect because God is in all of us. God created all of us and we exist because of him. Everything, down to each blade of grass, is divine because it is a part of God and God is a part of it.


	40. Getting Justice Part 1

Mackenzie POV

"Hey is it okay if Momette and Dad meet us there after they drop off O at her grandma's? And can I stay with them tonight? I wanted to have a family night with them since the kids are all gonna be gone." I said at breakfast while JJ was in the other room.

Dad nodded his head as Mom turned around, looking away from the eggs she was cooking for a second, and said, "yeah sure. Didn't you just have a family night like 2 nights ago though?"

I said, "yeah but the kids were there. I want it to be just the 3 of us."

Mom said, "oh okay. Yeah, go ahead! I think that's a great idea."

I smiled and said thanks then called Mom to tell her.

Mom said, "Hey what'd your mom and dad say?"

I said, "they said you could come and I could sleepover after!"

She said, "okay cool! We're dropping O off now so we'll be there in about 20 minutes."

I said, "okay sounds good."

She said, "bye love you!"

I said, "bye love you, Mom," then hung up and said, "we're leaving JJ and the twins here right?"

Dad said, "yes. Ruby should be here any second and then we can leave."

I said, "okay!" then hugged him and said, "Dad, everything's going to be okay right?"

He rubbed my back and said, "of course sweetie," then, to make me laugh and to show me how much he meant it, he pulled on my ponytail slightly.

I smiled and swatted his hand while saying, "Dad! You're lucky that's our thing and I know you were just trying to make me feel better!"

Dad just laughed as the doorbell rang and I ran to the door. I was excited to start this shit so it could be done with and I could feel safe.

I opened the door and said, "Ruby! Hi!"

She walked in and hugged me then said, "Hey! Good luck today!"

I said thanks then told Mom and Dad I was ready to go. I heard them get up and grab their stuff as I was putting my shoes on and thinking about how similar Ruby and Momette looked.

We got in the car and I pulled my notes app up to make sure I had everything I needed and add anything I wanted to add. It was a long list. The only issue was that it's hard to prove a lot of this stuff but I have enough evidence of bruises and things that I think it'll be okay. And my wrists were still a little bruised from Christmas, just barely starting to yellow and fade.

When we got to the courthouse, I took a deep breath then got out of the car and grabbed Mom and Dad's hands as we spotted Momette and Dad near the entrance. They squeezed my hands as Dad locked the car then we walked to the other two.

Once we got there, I quickly hugged them then grabbed Mom and Dad's hands again and leaned into Mom's side. We stood there for a second then I hesitantly looked up at Momette and Dad2 and said, "I don't think I can do it. What if I do all this and then it doesn't change anything and she wins? I mean it's not like I'll win anyway. All I have is evidence that's years old and the fading bruises that could've been from something else at this point-"

Momette cut me off and said, "hey beautiful I know this is scary and probably overwhelming but I promise it'll be worth it. I can feel in my bones that you will win this fight and you will get past this. This is far from the end but we will get there and one day you will be truly past her and all this shit. You got this. You're a Padalecki _AND_ an Ackles. There's nothing you can't do. You've got an army by your side just from who your dads are. And another whole army behind you because of who your moms are. You may not have Harris or Cortese blood or it be part of your name but you definitely have our attitudes and everything else that makes us amazing. You have the best parts of Ackles, the best parts of Padalecki, the best parts of Cortese, and the best parts of Harris okay. All 4 of us would be proud to have you carry our last names as your own. You've only been around for about 4 years now but that doesn't matter because to us it feels like a lifetime. Believe in yourself sweetie because we all believe in you too. I love you so much and so do they. You'll get through this, I promise."

I was crying but smiling and all I could do was nod my head as she kissed my forehead then Dad2 said, "I couldn't have said it more perfect but I wanted to echo how fucking loved you are and add that you are worth this fight. You may attract chaos because of being mine, and legally Jensen's, but you don't deserve it and your sanity and mental health are worth it to fight for this and to advocate for yourself. You can do this mini-Lecki, okay? Always Keep Fighting."

I started crying even harder as I nodded my head again then threw myself into Momette and Dad, hugging them both. They squeezed me slightly then rubbed my back for a minute.

When I calmed down, I let go and dried my tears then looked at each of them, smiling and appreciating that they were all here for me then took a deep breath and said, "okay. I'm ready."

They nodded their heads then I grabbed Mom and Dad's hands again as Momette and Dad stood behind us with their hands on my back as we all walked up to the front desk.

"Hi we need to file a restraining order and abuse case," Mom said as I leaned into Dad but never letting go of either hand.

The receptionist said okay then looked something up in the computer. After a minute, they started to let us know that someone would be out soon but ended up getting cut off by a person who overheard and wanted to help.

It was a short lady who looked like she was in her 50's or 60's and she waved us back into her office. She walked behind her desk then said, "my name is Kelsey and I have dealt with a lot of abuse cases," then, looked at me and continued, "judging by the way you're leaning on your mom and the bruises on your wrists, the case is for you?"

I stood up straighter for a second and defensively said, "they're all my parents," then slumped back to my previous position clinging to Mom's arm, and said, "but yes, it's for me," then swallowed hard.

Mom started rubbing my arm as Momette leaned down to whisper, "thank you," and Dad2 put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

Kelsey said, "that's great to hear as I know you four are close but I was talking about your legal mom sweetie," and smiled.

I smiled back and said, "how'd you know?"

She said, "I watch the show and think all 5 of you are amazing."

We all smiled, mine being the biggest as I still was getting used to things like that, and I said, "thank you!"

Kelsey started looking for something on her desk as she realized we were all still standing and gestured for us to sit. I sat on Mom's lap and looked at my hands while I said, "so, do you believe me? And do you think other people won't try to make these bruises out to be something else?"

Kelsey stopped searching and looked at me as I could feel all eyes on her and me then she said, "look at me." I slowly glanced up at her as she said, "I believe you sweetie and I don't even need to know what happened. I can tell by your body language. And I do think they might try but they're going to fail because of everything else you've got going for you okay?"

I nodded my head then she resumed looking before finally finding her pen and pulled out some paperwork.

Kelsey said, "now, I'm going to have to ask you a bunch of questions about what happened and things like that but first, please fill out the top where it asks for name, DOB, address, and phone number then go ahead and hand it back to me."

I nodded again and took the pen and paper then filed it out. Once I was done, I handed it back to her and climbed off Mom's lap to go sit in Dad2's, wrapping my arms around his neck and leaning on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around me and I felt myself physically relax and my nerves calm down as everyone gave me a small smile then Dad2 kissed my head. Dad's gaze lingered a little longer, looking kinda sad that I chose Dad2's lap but I know he also understood and I think realized that I'd have done so even if I didn't know.

After a few seconds, Kelsey said, "okay, tell me what happened and why we're here today."

I took a deep breath then said, "well my birth mom is the one who did this and she's done similar my whole life pretty much. I have evidence for that stuff as well that I always kept just in case but never did anything about it until now because I was too scared. What made me finally do something is... on Christmas," I took a shaky breath as I started to tear up and talk shaky, "she came to Mom and Dad's house and tried to accuse them of kidnapping me then I yelled at her and told her they didn't do anything and that she had known where I was then slammed the door in her face. At this point, I hadn't heard from her in over 3 years so. Um, then a few hours later, she came back again and this time tried to grab me, that's how I got the bruises, and screamed at me and Mom and Dad the whole time saying she just wanted me to love her and a bunch of other bullshit. Then, Mom finally got her off of me, and as Mom was closing the door, Sharon, my birth mom, screamed that she knew who my real dad was and that they were in the house with me. I opened the door again and she said it was Jared. When I asked how she said they had a one night stand and then I closed the door again and went to the living room. I haven't seen her since but my nightmares and PTSD attacks about her coming and taking me have been really bad again since then."

By this point, I was sobbing and turned my head into Dad2's shirt, soaking it with tears pretty immediately as I was doing my best to stay calm and remember everything correctly. Kelsey let me be for a few minutes and asked the other 4 some questions about what Sharon was like and what I was like as well as my relationship with each of them and how I was when I started living with them vs how I was now plus what had changed since Christmas.

After that, I was calmish so she asked me if it was okay to continue and I nodded my head then she asked me what my childhood was like. I kept my answer as short as I could without leaving much out and told her I was the one always responsible for everything, I took care of my siblings pretty much all the time, she was always high and/or drunk and bringing someone new home, and that they usually hit both of us and when she didn't have someone around she was the one hitting me.

When I was done talking, I looked down at my lap, again crying and wanting to calm myself down, then Kelsey got up and walked over to hug me as she said, "baby I'm so sorry."

I said, "thank you. It's okay."

She sat back down then said she didn't have much else except that we needed to sign some stuff then she'd call in a few days.

We passed the restraining order paperwork around first then when I was done signing the abuse case paperwork, I closed my eyes, exhausted from crying, and fell asleep almost immediately.

I woke up in Dad2's lap still but in the car. I heard Momette's voice in the front and smiled at how nice and sweet and soft; how safe and like home; it sounded.

At first, I couldn't tell what they were talking about, I just knew Momette's voice sounded nice and feeling Dad laugh felt like the safest thing in the world, but quickly picked up that they were talking about the other kids and work.

Soon, I felt the car stop and Dad moved my hair from my face as he started to shake me awake and Mom softly said, "Hey sweetie we're home."

I rolled over and buried my face in Dad's stomach/chest as I said, "I don't wanna move!"

They laughed and Dad said, "you want me to bring you into the house?"

I nodded my head and said yeah so Dad said, "alright. Gen, help me with the door please?"

I heard her get out and open the door for him then he got out. I'm guessing she opened the front door too because the next thing I felt was Dad putting me on the couch. I was still kinda tired so I got comfortable and went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Hope you enjoy!! Remember; Always Keep Fighting, Love Yourself First, You Are Not Alone, and You Define You. Love y'all!
> 
> Quote of the Week: "It's so much better to be your authentic self." - Genevieve Padalecki
> 
> Two out of my three fics have a lot of Gen this week and I've been kinda obsessed with her this week so I thought I'd share one of my favorite quotes of hers. This one kinda explains itself so I don't have much to say about it except that I love it and it's become a permanent part of my phone background, even though I end up editing it almost every week.


	41. Padalecki Family Time

Mackenzie POV

I woke up about an hour later to the sun going down and Mom and Dad screaming, "Mackenzie!" as they hit me with pillows from the couch.

I groaned, though I let out a small giggle, then took the pillows and threw them back.

Mom said, "wake up! I'm bored!"

Dad said, "yeah and she made mac and cheese and cookies!"

I finally opened my eyes then said, "who do I have to kill to get some french fries around here?"

They laughed then Mom said, "if you really want fries I can make some, otherwise I'm assuming you were just quoting my lines back to me?"

I shrugged and said, "eh, both."

Mom laughed and kissed my forehead then walked to the kitchen.

Dad and I followed as she threw some fries in the microwave. Once they were done, she put them in a bowl then gave us each a bowl of mac and cheese and some cookies.

After we had everything, Dad said, "y'all ready?"

I said, "for what?"

They smiled as Dad said, "Supernatural and Wildfire marathon!"

I grinned and said, "yay!"

As we walked to the living room, I remembered what Dad had said about us getting up early the next time I was here and said, "Hey Dad are we still gonna watch the sunrise in the morning?"

The three of us sat on the couch and he said, "of course, kiddo," kissed my head, "we gotta be up at like 5 though."

I said okay as Dad handed me the remote, told me to pick the episode, and said, "Hey why doesn't your mom go too?"

I said, "I wanted it to be just you and me. But maybe you and I could go watch the sunrise and then come back and get her up then we could all take the horses back for a breakfast picnic?!"

Dad said, "sure! Gen? You wanna?"

I turned to her excitedly and she smiled as she smoothed my hair then said, "of course. I wouldn't miss it," then kissed my forehead.

I smiled then turned back to the TV to pick what we were watching first. I ended up choosing French Mistake - my favorite episode - then grabbed the blanket from the couch and curled up between Mom and Dad as she put her arm around me and Dad leaned towards us with his arm on the back of the couch.

We ended up watching one more episode of Supernatural, Fan Fiction, - my other favorite - then 2 of Wildfire and I chose the series finale and the episode where Flame is born.

Once the episodes were done, it was about 10 pm and we were eating ice cream.

As Dad turned the TV off, I said, "Mom what was it like auditioning for Wildfire?"

She said, "it was great! It was nerve-racking because I wasn't even completely done at Tisch yet but it was nice and everyone was amazing. I read with Nicole and Ryan and they were both cool. Nicole had already been acting so she was super calm and helped Ryan and me a lot."

I said, "that sounds so fun. How was it with Supernatural?"

She said, "it was really cool. I hadn't seen the show beforehand but I'd heard of it and knew it was big. I didn't know what to expect or what to do so I watched an episode to see how Katie played her and I just saw her very differently so I went dressed in the leather and everything _(A/N - picture below of what I'm seeing in my head)_ and obviously killed it. Um, and then I got the part and the day after that I started filming and everyone made me feel like family right away."

I said, "that makes sense. How were the auditions different from each other?"

Mom said, "Wildfire I originally auditioned with 2 other people, and Supernatural they had me audition alone and then read with a producer as well. The scripts and the outfits were very different. Um, even the atmosphere was different. They both felt like great family-like atmospheres but they still felt like different families I guess."

I smiled then asked, "in what ways were the press and the fame similar and different for each show?"

She said, "they were mostly the same, just more of it. Like Supernatural was a bigger show so I was doing more press and starting to get recognized more but really it wasn't too different except that people wanted Jared and I to start dating right away and the rumors were there a lot sooner than Wildfire. And in interviews, we always got asked about each other, which I guess happened with Wildfire but not as much."

I smiled and nodded then said, "both sets had at least two guys as main characters so I'm sure they're all crazy but, which set was more fun?"

Mom said, "the quick and obvious answer would be Supernatural because I met Jared but honestly, I'd say Wildfire because of all the horses and being around them and nature and getting to ride the horses, which is something I love."

I said, "you do love horses and nature," then leaned on her shoulder and said, "Dad what -"

Mom and I smiled and laughed as we realized that Dad was asleep. She said, "aww he's so cute" as I just covered him up more with the blanket and snuggled more into Mom.

She got into a more comfortable position then had me lay down again and I laid in her lap. I said, "goodnight Mom" and smiled.

Mom said, "goodnight Gem."

I looked up and said, "Gem?"

She said, "yeah because my nickname is Gen and you're kinda a mini-me and your name starts with M so, Gem. I don't know, I just thought of it and thought it was cute."

I shrugged and said okay then laid back down with a smile on my face. She leaned down to kiss my forehead then said, "goodnight baby Gem" and ran her fingers through my hair.

I said, "goodnight big Gen" then drifted off with a smile on my face.

The next morning, I woke up to Mom shaking me saying, "Kenz sweetie it's time to get up."

I said, "huh? oh, okay" and stretched as she woke up Dad. He didn't wake up very easily though so I ended up kicking him slightly since my feet were right by his butt.

He sleepily said, "Hey! What was that for?"

I moved to sorta lay on him as I said, "wake up! We gotta go get ready!"

He finally opened his eyes and looked at me then said, "ready for what?"

I said, "to go see the sunrise..."

He said, "Oh... okay."

I was still laying on him so after a few seconds he said, "you comfy?"

I said, "yup!"

He said, "you wanna move so I can get dressed so we can go?"

I said, "oh yeah sure. That's probably a good idea."

Mom laughed and I got up then we all went to their room. Mom laid down on the bed and went back to sleep as I went to her side of the closet and Dad went to his. I grabbed her cowboy boots - the ones I'd seen her wear on Walker - then a pair of jeans and a shirt. As I walked away, I quickly leaned over and swiped one of Dad's black beanies then put it on.

He said, "Hey! Give it back!"

I heard Mom laugh as I stuck my tongue out and said, "nope!" then walked to get dressed.

He said, "you're lucky you're my daughter!"

I said, "uh-huh, whatever!" and closed the bathroom door.

I heard Mom laugh then say, "you guys are adorable and I love you but SHUT UP! I'm trying to sleep!"

Dad and I both laughed but said sorry. I walked out a minute later and asked Dad if he was ready to go.

He pulled his last boot on then said, "yup, let's go!"

I smiled and we walked out to the horses. Once we got there, I said, "can I ride Moms? I'll ride mine later when it's all 3 of us."

Dad said, "Yeah, sure. You know where the stuff is at right?"

I said, "Yup!" then walked to grab the gear and put it on Starlight. I remember Mom first named her Star because she had a star marking on her head. Later, she told us her name was Starlight because Mom had been going through a lot while Dad was filming but she always knew a ride on Starlight made her feel better and it felt like she was the light that kept Mom from completely drowning in everything.

After about 5 minutes, Dad was done putting the tack on his horse, Ranger, and tried to come to help me. I just swatted him away and said I wanted to do it. He backed away and said okay then waited patiently for about 10 more minutes before I was finally done.

I pulled Starlight out of her stall as Dad did the same with Ranger and we hooked their leads on their stalls. Dad came over to help me up since Starlight was pretty tall but I again pushed him away and said, "Dad, I got it. I've seen Wildfire and I've gotten on horses before just fine. I wanna do everything myself this time."

He said, "alright, fine," then walked and easily got on Ranger. It took me a few minutes but I eventually got my foot in the stirrup correctly and had a tight enough grip on the saddle. I jumped up and ended up just landing ontop of Starlight (did I mention she was tall) so I pulled myself the rest of the way up until I was sitting correctly. Dad was laughing the whole time but I didn't care, I did everything myself like I knew I could and that's what mattered to me.

After I took a breath, I said, "come on!" and started Starlight towards the trail. Dad followed and we spent most of the 10 minutes to the hill in silence.

At the top of the hill, the sun was just starting to peek through and I said, "Hey Dad, what was it like auditioning for Gilmore Girls?"

He said, "it was cool. Simple, easy. Um, they kinda already knew they wanted me I think so I didn't do much. I did kiss Alexis though um because they wanted to see if we had chemistry so that was interesting I guess."

I nodded then said, "what about for Supernatural?"

He said, "it was a lot different. There were more people there and I auditioned for a different role then I ended up playing, as you know. I actually remember seeing Jensen at the audition and at the end of it they brought us both in to read opposite of each other. We both took turns reading Sam and Dean then went through that a few times before they sent us off and told us they'd call to let us know. About a week later I got the call saying I was Sam and started on set about a month later."

I said, "oh wow that's cool!"

We were silent for a few minutes as the sun really started to show and all the colors came out and we let it all wash over us before I said, "was the press and fame any different?"

He said, "not really. The only big difference is that I was one of the stars of the show now so I had more stuff to do and more people recognized me. Plus, I was answering questions with Jensen instead of Alexis and, as more people started to recognize me, her and I had to watch how much we were in public more and stuff. We weren't hiding that we were dating but we just didn't want it everywhere."

I nodded and said, "makes sense," as another comfortable silence fell over us and I moved Starlight so I could lean my head on Dad's shoulder. He put his arm around me and leaned his head on mine then we stayed like that for about half an hour while the sun finished rising.

When it was all the way up, Dad said, "you ready to go back and get Mom up?"

I said yeah and we raced back. I won.

At the house, we tied Starlight and Ranger up then went inside. I decided to jump on the bed next to Mom and yell "wake up!" like she did to me yesterday.

She said, "MACKENZIE MARIE ACKLES PADALECKI CORTESE WHATEVER YOUR LAST NAME IS!"

I laughed and said, "karma's a bitch huh? And wow you're really gonna forget your best friends last name like that?"

She shrugged then said, "whatever. And you're mean!"

I said, "I know! Now get up! Starlight and Ranger are tied up outside and Dad's making sandwiches already. I just have to go get Flame ready."

She said, "okay okay. I get it. I'm up. Now give me my boots."

I said, "no I wanna wear them."

She said, "you already did now give them please. You can wear one of my other ones. I'll even give you a pair I wore on Wildfire."

I rolled my eyes and said, "fine! Here," then took them off and handed them over.

She said, "thank you. Can you grab me my pink shirt, the one next to what you call the Ruby jacket? And the boots are the second ones to the right."

I said, "that's cause it is the Ruby jacket" as I grabbed them and threw the shirt at her then put the boots on. I gave her a hug then said, "love you. See you in a few minutes."

She said, "love you too," then kissed my forehead.

I went back out to grab Flame and got him ready, this time I was able to get on quickly since I was used to him and he was used to me.

I trotted him back to the house and saw that Mom and Dad were getting on their horses.

When Mom saw me she said, "Kenz, I love how you braided Starlight's hair. It's really cute."

I said, "thanks. I did it this morning while Dad and I were watching the sunrise."

Mom smiled and said, "well thanks. I love it. I'll have to have you redo it after she gets a bath."

I said okay as Dad started leading the way back to the field.

When we got there, we set out the blanket and food (sandwiches, water, soda, and cupcakes) then ate and enjoyed the scenery.

After about 10 minutes, I said, "guys... what was your wedding like? I know it was fucking gorgeous from the pictures but, what was it _really_ like?"

Dad said, "it was amazing. She did most of the planning but I helped a little and it was just great. You would've loved it Kenz. Especially when Jensen got drunk and turned into Nesnej. He was hilarious."

I said, "wait, you guys know about Nesnej??"

Dad laughed and said, "yeah how could we not? It's all over everywhere. And you're not the only one with secret social media accounts."

"You make fake accounts to spy on us?!"

"Yeah, sometimes."

"Oh my gosh. That's embarrassing, but okay. Anyway, continue?"

Dad smiled then looked at Mom and said, "my favorite part of the night though was when I got to marry my beautiful soulmate. Her vows were amazing and made me cry and I couldn't have been more happy, nervous, and excited at the same time. She looked so perfect and I couldn't wait to be able to kiss her in front of everyone and officially call her my wife for the first time."

Mom and I said, "awwww!!" then she said, " _my_ favorite part of the night was when he said his vows because they were so sweet and cute and made me cry too. And marrying him felt like a dream come true."

Mom and Dad smiled at each other then kissed before she said, "also, Dee at one point called me family and her sister and that meant a lot because we had hung out quite a bit but it was mostly with the boys so we weren't close like we are now and her saying that was really sweet and unexpected and I felt like I finally found my family."

I said, "Aw that's sweet."

Mom said, "yeah. Seriously though Kenz, you would have LOVED it. I wish you'd have been around then because it was just amazing and fun and sweet and beautiful. There was so much laughing and dancing and singing and just- everyone was so happy and beautiful."

I said, "aww I wish I could've been too. It sounds perfect... When Alex and I get married, will you help me plan my wedding like that? Then you can relive some of it and I can get a little bit of the magic."

Mom said, "of course!" as Dad said, "when?!"

I said, "yeah I'm manifesting, speaking it into existence."

Dad said, "oh okay," as Mom and I laughed and I leaned on her shoulder.

We spent the next hour or so finishing eating and talking then went back to the house and I gave the horses their baths then put them up while Mom and Dad went to get the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - hope you like it! I know I make a lot of SPN and Wildfire references in here. I may or may not have an obsession 😂 but it's whatever. Remember; Always Keep Fighting, Love Yourself First, You Are Not Alone, and You Define You. Love y'all!
> 
> Quote of the Week: The things that can hurt you the most are those that you love more than anything.
> 
> This is a line from my friend's (Nayeliq1 on both Wattpad and AO3) book Happiness Is(n't) In the Having - which you should read if you ship Destiel - and to me, it's so true. You don't think about it until something happens but the things that end up hurting you the most are the ones that you love the most. This doesn't mean that you shouldn't love or get close to things but to me, it means that the pain shows how deeply you loved something, and the more pain you feel, the more and deeper you loved it.


	42. Getting Justice Part 2

Mackenzie POV

I pulled my shirt over my head as JJ threw my bedroom door open and said, "SISSY WE'RE LEAVING!"

I said, "JJ what did I tell you about knocking?"

She said, "sorry sissy," and hung her head.

I said, "it's okay. You just gotta remember okay?"

She nodded then I said, "come here," and she ran to hug my legs.

I said, "I love you miss mini-me you know that right?"

She said, "I love you too," then squeezed my waist.

I said, "you know, I still remember the first time I met you. You were so little and cute and I was in love with you and wanted to be someone you looked up to right away. Now 4 years later you're almost as tall as me and one of my favorite people in the world."

She said, "I love you so much, sissy. I'm glad you came into my life. You're like my guardian angel."

I said, "I'm glad too, and aww you're so sweet. You're like my... my, hmm how do I describe it... my saving grace," then I bent to look into her eyes as she smiled and I said, "I don't know what's gonna happen today but no matter what I want you to be strong, be brave, and remember I love you and you'll always be my sister okay."

She said, "okay Kenz," and I squeezed her then we did our Eskimo kiss thing with the forehead kiss before I grabbed her hand and we walked downstairs.

Mom said, "you ready to go?"

I nodded my head and looked at everyone, tears suddenly threatening to spill out. I picked up JJ as Arrow and Zepp hugged my legs then I said, "I love you all so much. Thank you for the last 4 years. They were the best years of my life. You guys all mean the world to me and have made me strong enough to keep going," I locked eyes with Dad2 as my voice cracked a little, "to keep fighting." I saw that he started to tear up as I glanced at everyone one more time, "to find myself, and accept and love myself. I may only be a Padalecki by blood but I wear the Ackles title with pride and believe I wear the Harris and Cortese's titles as well, even if it is sort of invisibly. The 11 of us are one big crazy family but I wouldn't want it any other way and I wouldn't want any other family."

Moms and Dads smiled, all of them with tears in their eyes, and awwed then hugged me and the kids followed. We stayed like that for a minute or so before everyone let go except Dad2 and I could tell he was crying, which made me start crying more, as he said, "listen, you are everyone's family, blood or not. Like Gen said before, you've got something from all of us and you are a Padalecki, Ackles, Harris, and Cortese whether you like it or not, so I'm glad you like it. And you've given me the strength to get up some mornings. Whether you know it or not, those check-ins every day are what get me up sometimes. You've been like a daughter to me since I met you, us being blood is just a bonus. I love you and I'm proud of you. You got this, Kenz. Always Keep Fighting."

I hugged him again before saying, "I love you too Dad. Always Keep Fighting."

He squeezed me before he kissed my head then said, "let's go. You can do this."

I nodded and dried my tears then picked up Arrow since she was asking me to carry her to the car.

At the courthouse, I was holding Arrow again while Kelsey was letting us know what to expect.

"Okay so when we go in, you and I will have to go upfront and everyone else will have to stay back. We'll be on one side and Sharon will be on the other. You'll each get asked questions and a chance to tell your side of the story."

I nodded but looked really nervous and said, "Can I bring one other person up with me for support?"

Kelsey said, "sure. I don't see why that would be an issue."

I gave a small smile and said, "okay, I want Mom to come."

Mom grabbed my free hand and said, "of course sweetie. I believe in you and I know you'll get through this," then kissed my head.

I smiled and said thank you before Kelsey said, "you ready?"

I took a deep breath before I nodded and handed Arrow to Dad as the doors opened.

Everyone followed me in and Dads kissed my temple then Momette kissed my forehead and they sat down. Mom, Kelsey, and I walked to the front with me squeezing both their hands.

Sharon was already on her side and gave me an evil smile before we all looked forward as the judge started talking. Her name was Kristin and she didn't seem too bad.

First, she asked Kelsey and Sharon's lawyer questions like why they were representing us and then asked Sharon up to the stand.

Sharon started fake sobbing and said, "I just want my baby girl back. I miss her and love her and have been trying to find her for 3 years. I wish she'd just come home and be my baby girl again but they have her brainwashed into believing she's better with them.-"

At that, I couldn't take listening to her anymore so I cut her off as I stood and said, "no, you don't get to say that shit! They haven't done anything except love and accept me, something you never did! Don't talk about them brainwashing me when you had me believing it was okay that you were getting high and wasted all the time while I took care of my siblings AND THEN when you came home I got hit and beat and raped! And don't even get me STARTED on what happened when you came to the house! First of all, on Christmas! _Really_?! And second, you can't drop a bomb on someone that their dad is their fucking inspiration for everything while screaming at them and refusing to let them go, gripping so hard that I STILL have bruises on my wrists, almost 3 months later. I'm so done with you and your excuses and if I never saw you again it would be too soon."

I breathed out as I sat down and Mom started comforting me. Kristin took a second to recover, looking kinda scared and startled, but then said, "well um that was a lot and after what I've seen so far in the case files and here now, I already have a decision. Sharon Evans, you will be taken to jail for neglect and abuse and will await a hearing. Please, guards, take her."

Sharon started screaming but I wasn't listening, just hugging Mom, and when she was finally gone, Kristin turned to me and said, "now Mackenzie since this is kind of a unique situation _and_ you're over 18, I'm going to let you choose what to do here. Biologically Jared is your dad but legally Jensen is and I know both of them and their wives are all a big family so normally I'd ask who you wanted to be placed with but now I'm going to ask if you want to change who your dad is legally and or if there's anything else you'd like to change?"

I thought for a moment, looking around the room, before I said, "I think I'll keep it the way it is but I was wondering if it'd be possible to change my last name and if I could hyphenate it if possible?"

Kristin said, "sure, what would you like it changed to?"

I said, "Padackles-Coharris so that way it's a combination of not only my dads names but my moms as well," then smiled and looked at the 4 of them, who were all smiling and had slight tears in their eyes."

Kristin smiled and said, "I think that's a great idea! I will submit it and let Kelsey know when it's done. You're all free to go. And Mackenzie... I'm proud of you for sticking up for yourself like that. It was very brave."

I said, "thank you," then grabbed Mom's hand and picked up Zepp as we all walked out.

Outside Mom said, "Hey Kenz where do you want to go for dinner?"

I said, "honestly, I'm exhausted. I just wanna go and have pizza and watch a movie and just us have a big sleepover."

Mom smiled and said okay as Dad said, "you heard her! Everyone to my house!"

We all laughed then walked to the cars. On the way there I said, "Hey um, is everyone okay with what I did for my last name? I wanted to include everyone and thought that was a cool way but yeah."

Dad said, "Mackenzie we all love it and think it was a great idea. Your mom and I wouldn't have been mad if you'd changed it to just Padalecki, we actually sort of expected you to, so yes we're okay with it. When you said you wanted to change it to that, Jared, Gen, and I looked at each other and we all had happy tears in our eyes. And your mom glanced back at us and had the same look of love and appreciation on her face as us 3."

We stopped since we were at the cars and I smiled then hugged Dad and said thank you.

He hugged me back and said you're welcome then kissed my head. I hugged Dad2 and Momette to say bye then hugged Mom and got in the car.

Everyone else said bye and got the kids in then went back to my house. When we got there, the kids, Momette, and Dad2 helped me get a bunch of blankets to put on the floor and just make a comfy area for us to all sit while Mom ordered the pizza and Dad picked movies out that were okay for everyone that he wasn't tired of.

In the end though, I ended up asking if we could have a Gilmore Girls marathon. Dad rolled his eyes and said, "really?"

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "I don't wanna watch any of those and I haven't seen Gilmore Girls in a while and I wanna see baby Dad," then smiled.

Both Dads laughed and Dad1 said, "alright fine. Put it on."

I said yay as Mom came into the room and said the pizza would be there in a little bit then asked what we were watching.

I said, "Gilmore Girls!" then put it on and sat next to Dad2. I told Mom to sit next to me then laid my head in her lap when she sat down, putting my legs in Dad2's lap.

As I pressed play, Mom started running her fingers through my hair and rubbing my back. About 15 minutes later, I heard to doorbell ring but could barely keep my eyes open and fell asleep.

I was so mentally, emotionally, and physically exhausted, understandably, that it wasn't a surprise but I had wanted some pizza and wish I could've kept myself up to eat at least one piece. Whatever though, my body needed to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Hope you enjoyed! Remember; Always Keep Fighting, Love Yourself First, You Are Not Alone, and You Define You. Love y'all!
> 
> Quote of the Week: Guess that's why we all hold onto life so hard. Even the dead. We're all just scared of the unknown. - Sam Winchester 
> 
> I like this quote because it shows that no matter who or what you are, we're all scared of not knowing and not living and that essentially puts us all on the same level. We should all love and care for/about each other because we never know when we're not going to be here anymore.


	43. Riding Lessons

Mackenzie POV

I was in my room doing homework (I was going to school for my acting degree just because) and Mom knocked on my door then said, "Tom's at the door asking for you."

I smiled and said okay as I climbed off my bed then went downstairs to see him. I knew what he was going to ask and was grateful for the distraction; math was not very easy right now, I was having writers block with my English essay, and I knew helping him out would force me to take a break, which would help.

I opened the door and said, "hey buddy, what's up?"

He said, "can you help me with the chickens and the horses and then give me my first lesson?"

I smiled and said, "of course. Let me just go change okay?"

He said okay and I ran upstairs to put on real clothes (a pair of jeans and a t shirt rather than the pair of shorts and tank top I was currently wearing) then threw on my boots and went back downstairs, yelling "Mom, I'm going to Mom and Dad's!" on my way.

I waited for her to yell back okay before grabbing Tom's hand and walking over to his house.

Shep saw me and ran to me so I picked him up to hug him then said, "you ready?"

Mom walked in the room and said, "ready for what?"

I said, "this," then spun Shep in a circle like he was Superman a few times before setting him down.

As he stumbled to the couch and tried to catch his balance, I said, "I realized a while ago that I had something only I did with all the adults and JJ and wanted to have something with each of the kids and that's what Shep and I came up with."

Mom said, "Aw that's cute. Are you here to help Tom?"

I said, "yeah he came and got me."

Mom said, "okay. Your dad must've said he could go. He's been asking since we picked him up from school."

I smiled and ruffled Tom's hair as Mom yelled, "Jared!" up the stairs.

He appeared at the top a few seconds later as he said, "yeah?"

Mom said, "did you tell Tom he could go get Kenz?"

Dad said, "yeah. All he had to do was his homework right?"

Mom said, "yeah. Did he finish? And did you check it?"

Dad said, "he finished but I didn't know I needed to check it."

I laughed as Mom sighed then said, "Jared! I tell you every time you help him that you need to check it!"

He said sorry as I said, "Dad even I know you're supposed to check it. I can check it though if you guys want."

Mom said, "yeah sure. Tom, go get your backpack. Jared, did you sign his planner?"

Dad got a guilty look on his face and Mom said, "Jared! Kenz will you do that too?"

I laughed and said yeah as Tom handed me his backpack and we went to the table to check his work.

After everything was checked, I signed his planner then had him put his backpack away while I ran to Mom's room to steal her Walker boots (because I liked them better) before she saw me.

As I was pulling the boots on, she walked in and said, "MACKENZIE MARIE! What do you think you're doing?"

I laughed because she sounded like Sam in Tall Tales then said, "What does it look like I'm doing? Wearing your boots, duh."

She said, "take them off!"

I shrugged and said, "I don't wanna. I like these more."

"Do you want me to get you your own pair?"

"Ummm I could take these ones and _you_ gets new pair."

We laughed then she said, "what about the ones from Wildfire?"

"hmmm what about... no?"

"Man you're difficult."

"Yeah well look at who my dads are."

"Yeah true. But fine, whatever. You can wear them but they're not yours."

I pretend pouted before she laughed and rolled her eyes then said "fine, they're yours!"

I smiled then said, "yay! Thank you!" then hugged her.

She smiled and hugged back then said, "you're welcome. You and your dad make it so hard to say no with that stupid puppy dog shit."

We laughed then she smiled and hugged me as I said, "yeah we're the only ones who can do it correctly."

She kissed my forehead and said, "I love it though. And I love you, Kenz."

I said, "I love you too," then walked out to find Tom.

He was sitting at the table and I said, "you ready?"

Tom jumped down and said, "yeah!"

I said, "great! We still gotta feed the chickens first though."

He said, "okay!" and bounded out the back door.

I smiled and laughed, shaking my head as I followed, then grabbed some chicken food to give them.

After we fed and watered the chickens, we played with them for a few minutes and held our favorite ones then went to brush all the horses.

Once we finished brushing them down, we took Starlight out since she was the calmest and I showed Tom how to put all the tack on then showed him how to get on her. He helped me put everything on then did his best to get up by himself but was too short so I ended up picking him up and putting him on her.

I took her lead and guided her to the yard then told Tom how to get her to move with his feet and what direction to pull the reins to get her to go left or right.

When he had a good handle on that, I asked him if he wanted to go on a short ride and of course he said yes. Mom was by the chickens with Odette so I yelled her name then said, "Tom's doing really good! Is it okay if I take him on the trail for like 10 minutes?"

Mom yelled back, "yeah but dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes so make sure you have time for everything!"

I said okay then lead Starlight to the barn so I could grab Flame and quickly got on him before telling Tom to follow.

We went slow since it was his first time so we didn't get very far onto the trail before turning around but I know he had fun and so did I.

Back at the barn, Tom and I lead Starlight and Flame to the bath stalls then I got off and helped Tom down. We took Starlight's tack off and gave her a bath first.

After we shampooed her, I decided to splash Tom with the hose. He laughed and ran to me with his soapy sponge, getting it all over my shirt.

I laughed and sprayed him again before he took the hose from me and sprayed me back. At least he got the soap off. Mom then appeared at the door and said, "kids dinners ready! We're waiting on you!"

We said okay and quickly finished her bath then Flame's and while Tom put Flame away, I braided Starlight's hair again since I knew Mom liked it.

After they were both put up, Tom and I raced inside then went to change. I just grabbed a pair of Mom's sweatpants and a big sweater from Dad's side of the closet then went to sit down.

As I walked in the kitchen, I heard JJ and saw the twins as they ran to hug my legs. I said, "oh! Hi guys! I didn't know everyone was coming!"

Mom said, "yeah well I had to come give Gen something and the kids wanted to come with and I was still here when Jensen got home from Boys stuff so he walked over here and Gen told us to just stay for dinner."

I sat down and said, "oh okay," then served myself and we all started eating.

After dinner, I helped Momette clean up then do the dishes and we talked a little.

"How's Alex?" She said as I was putting away some of the dishes.

I said, "he's good. He's busy working on some new show or something so I don't see him a lot right now but we talk allllll the time."

She said, "that's good. Do you miss him?"

I said, "yeah. But hey at least this gives me a little glimpse at what it'll be like if I end marrying him."

She said, "yeah true. It's hard sometimes but definitely worth it, trust me. It makes the time you guys do spend together more special."

I said, "yeah I know."

It was silent for a minute before she said, "how's school?"

I said, "it's good! I've got all A's at the moment and everything is pretty easy, except math."

She said, "that's good! What are you learning about in math?"

I said, "I don't even know how to explain it."

We laughed then she said, "well I was pretty okay at math so maybe I can help if you need it."

I said, "okay! Thank you! Speaking of math though, I have a bunch of it to get done, plus an English essay to finish, so I'm gonna go see if I can get somewhere on that."

She said okay then hugged me and said bye. I said bye to Tom by high fiving him then we pulled each other in to kiss each other's cheeks, did the Superman thing with Shep, then did my handshake with Odette before giving Dad a hug on the way out.

I yelled, "love you guys!" to everyone then walked home, where Mom, Dad, JJ, and the twins were already at. I said hi then went up to my room and finally finished all my homework at like 3 am, my math being harder than I thought and my essay taking way too long to finish and format.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - hope you liked it! It was fun to write! Remember; Always Keep Fighting, Love Yourself First, You Are Not Alone, and You Define You. Love y'all!
> 
> Quote of the Week: Be more like Shep, be a penguin.
> 
> At the beginning of February, Gen shared her and Shep's intentions for the month and I commented saying I'd be more like Shep and be a penguin. Gen liked the comment so I told myself now I had to at least be a penguin for a few minutes so I made a video of myself waddling and sent it to my friend then the other day wrote that on my water bottle as a reminder to just loosen up and have fun more and be more like a kid a little more often.


	44. Watching the Finale

*Mackenzie's POV*

My character Alice disappeared in 15.18 after Sam, Cas, and Alice found Eileen's phone so I am not in nor have I seen 15.20 so I am watching the episode as a fan and not as a cast member, which is the _only_ way I'd want to watch the end of my favorite show in the whole world (something that has provided endless comfort since I joined the show).

As the episode is about to start, Dad1 sat next to me on the couch and offered me the popcorn he made. Mom, Dad2, Momette, Misha, Vicki, Alex, and the kids are also there. I was sitting between Dad1 and Alex with Dad2 at the end of the couch on the other side of Dad1, Alex next to Misha, who was next to Mom, Momette next to her, and Vicki on the floor with the kids.

The little CW thing that plays at the beginning starts and we all leaned forward in our seats since us girls hadn't seen anything and the boys hadn't yet seen the final cut so we were all in the same amount of suspense.

Once the episode started, I'm immediately upset that there is no "The Road So Far" or, at the **_VERY_** least, Carry On Wayward Son, especially considering that the episode is literally called Carry On. I mean, I even automatically started singing along before I realized it wasn't playing and screamed, "WHAT?! WHERE'S CARRY ON!!" then see Dad1 smile and shake his head out of the corner of my eye.

I turn to him and say, "Hey! It's been a part of EVERY season finale except season 1 so don't even look at me like that. Having Carry On Wayward Son starting each finale is literally the way I know it's the finale and usually the only part that doesn't make me cry so shush."

He laughed and said, "Hey I get it. I'm with ya. It should've been there. I just thought your reaction to it not being there was funny."

I said, "yeah well my reaction is probably similar to everyone else's."

I quickly calmed down somewhat and started to like the normal life montage, even letting a weird little whine of love and appreciation escape when I saw Miracle jumping on the bed and Dean hugging him. Then, when it cut to Sam running and cooking, I smiled, and well the best way to describe me would be this, 😍😍. And when they showed Sam shirtless, I turned into this even more, 😍😍. I laughed when it showed Dean not making his bed but Sam was making his with so much care and even said "mood" out loud to both because sometimes I was Dean and sometimes I was Sam. Then, I turned to Dad1 and said, "hey you make your bed like Dean does!"

Dad1 said whatever as Mom smiled and said, "yes, he does. And that's _exactly_ why he's not allowed to make it," then reached behind Alex to give me a high five as we both laughed.

Miracle getting to lick the plate because Dean was being lazy was adorable and Sam kicking the washer/dryer was hilarious. When it showed Dean sitting on the computer with Miracle next to him, it made me see them as best friends and was so adorable because Dean always had such reservations for dogs but now here he was loving one more than almost anything else.

I love Dean's reaction to the pie fest! Oh gosh and Dean calling him Sad Sam! 😂😂

I may not have been there for filming but I'm 100% sure that Sam shoving the pie into Dean's face was Jared doing it to Jensen. And Singer laughing in the background was hilarious!

Were those really the best clown masks they could find?! I've seen better at thrift stores.

OMG! I love that they used Singer and Kripke's names! But seriously?! Vampires?! It's the series finale and they're hunting **_vampires_**?! How original!! 🙄🙄 They could've at least made it the ones from Vampire Diaries and given us all the crossover we've always wanted or something! And of course, they're hunting something their dad never finished. Even more original. I love the names Dean tries to come up with though. "Vamp mimes." 😂😂

_A/N - Maybe I'll write a one shot where they go to VD, what do y'all think?_

OMG, but why is seeing my dads talk about torture so hot!!! 😍😍

Are you serious?! They're not only fighting vampires but they're also in a freaking _barn_?! How much more basic can this finale get?!

Haha!! Dean wanting to use the star knives and Sam being the responsible one is so funny! Especially when Dean just throws the machete behind him all upset. I love seeing them switch roles and having Sam act more like the big brother.

Are you seriously using a vampire from season 1 that I only remember because I just saw the episode yesterday!!?? I even said, "Really?! They'll ask her to come back but not Samantha or Alona or any other more ICONIC guest star and then use COVID as their excuse?!" out loud and rolled my eyes as my dads put their hands up and said, "hey don't look at me."

"YES SAM!!!! GOOD JOB KILLING HER!!!!" I thought as I smiled big and said, "YEAH!" out loud.

"NOOOOOO!!!!! NOT DEAN!!!!" I thought and started crying then put my face into Dad1's shoulder. He rubbed my back and kissed my head then told me to watch.

I said, "I don't wanna," in a small, sad voice but looked back at the screen anyway.

"STOP STOP STOP! THEY CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!! YOU GUYS CAN'T TEAR UP! YOU'RE MAKING ME CRY MORE!" I thought as I look around to see tears in everyone's eyes now.

DEAN STOP IT! DON'T SAY THAT! IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO END LIKE THIS FOR EITHER OF YOU! YOU GUYS WERE FINALLY HAPPY!! YOU WERE APPLYING FOR A _JOB_!!!! STOP!!!

When Dean says he's proud of Sam, he looks more like a proud father than a proud brother and it makes me smile but also cry more. And his whole speech made me cry even more! Why do I love a show that makes me cry so damn much!

OMG! When Dean told Sam he stood outside his dorm for _hours_ before breaking in because he was scared that he wasn't going to go with him!! 😭😭 I'm not crying, you are!

When Dean said, "It's always been you and me," I started crying even more and looked to see Jared and Jensen smiling at each other and smiled at them because I knew they were saying those words to each other and not as Sam and Dean.

"I can't do this alone," "yes you can," "well I don't want to." AHHHH THAT'S A NICE FLASHBACK!!! BUT ALSO MY HEART IS BREAKING!!!

"Always keep fighting"!!! Love that they put that in the script! Not sure if it was on purpose or not but to me it's something that means a lot because for me it's not just Dean talking to Sam, but to all of us. I know he'd want us to Always Keep Fighting so I just really love that line.

At "I love you so much, my baby brother," I somehow started crying even more and turned my head into Alex's chest as he rubbed my back and held me.

I looked back at the screen just in time to hear Dean's last, "I need you to tell me that it's okay," and Sam's reply, "Dean, it's okay. You can go now," which only caused me to squeeze Dad1's hand and again put my face in Alex's chest as it gave me flashbacks to when my grandpa died because I remember my grandma telling him it was okay to go and then about a minute later hearing his heart go flat on the monitor.

After Dean said, "goodbye Sam, goodbye" then he went limp, I yelled "NOOO! and just cried and curled in a ball, putting my head on my knees.

When it showed Dean's funeral I said, "Carry On should've at least played during Dean's funeral!" and practically yelled, "Come on!" in my best Dean voice, which made everyone laugh and smile for a second, at least.

Sam's depression hurts so much and hits so close to home. It's how I've felt so many times, especially after losing someone, but the boys were always able to help bring me out of it and make me feel not so numb and broken while watching the show. I'm just glad we still have Netflix.

Seeing Sam's single tear before he walked and looked at Dean's room made me cry even more! And the shot of his room and then Sam sitting on the bed! I'm just a mess of tears in a ball on Dad2's lap with my arms wrapped around his neck and my face in his chest angled so I can barely see the TV.

Agent Bon Jovi made me laugh but the flash of pain on Sam's face and his hesitation to answer hurt my heart.

NOT SAM LEAVING FOR GOOD AND ONLY TAKING ONE BAG!!! 😭😭 NOOOOOOO!!!!

The mountain in Heaven is so beautiful and looks so peaceful!

BOBBY!! I love that they included him!!

"THAT KID OF YOURS"!!!! EVEN BOBBY THINKS OF HIM AS THEIR KID!! HE KNOWS! AHHH AND JACK MAKING HEAVEN RIGHT AND HOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE IS SO PERFECT AND EXACTLY WHAT I IMAGINED HE'D DO AS GOD!!

I love that Rufus, Mary, and John made it to Heaven. Well, John, I have mixed feelings about but I'm still glad that Mary and John finally get to be together, I guess. I hope John is a better father and husband in Heaven.

I hate that they don't have more people like they were supposed to! I don't believe they asked half the cast they said they invited to come. I think they're only saying that so we wouldn't be as mad. COVID my ass!

I LOVE that Cas helped make Heaven right! That means he's AT LEAST out of The Empty!!!! Right?! RIGHT?!

REALLY?! THE FIRST THING DEAN DOES IS GO FOR A DRIVE?!?!?! NO! HE'D GO FOR A DRIVE TO SEE HIS PARENTS MAYBE BUT NOT JUST A DRIVE!!!

AHHH!! I LOVE THAT HIS HEAVEN IS THE ROADHOUSE!!! BUT WHERE IS EVERYONE!!!

FINALLY, CARRY ON!!! I shot up and started singing along at the top of my lungs like a reflex. Everyone laughed because I almost fell off the couch but they all sang along with me, even the kids, which made me and my heart smile.

I LOVE THE MONTAGE!! IT'S SO CUTE! AND HIS NAME IS DEAN JR! YES!!!

Blurry wife is definitely Eileen and I won't accept any other answer. Jack found a way to bring her back and made sure they met up again and then they ended up married and had Dean Jr.

JARED IN GLASSES!!! 😍😍

THE WIG SERIOUSLY LOOKS LIKE IT'S FROM THE DOLLAR STORE!! 😂😂😂 I SAW BETTER ON A KID AT THE CHURCH CHRISTMAS SHOW I WENT TO!

SAM SITTING IN THE IMPALA!! 😭😭

NO NO NO NO NOT SAM TOO!! 😭😭

Why does Dean Jr look more like he's Jess from Gilmore Girls'/Milo Ventimiglia's son than Sam's! 😂😂

Please, tell me I'm wrong!

"Dad, it's okay, you can go now." Cue more ugly crying. UGH, IT'S TOO SOON!! THE HURT IS STILL TOO FRESH!!!

"What what is this fake Carry On??? If you're gonna play a cover do the one from Fan Fiction!" I thought as I rolled my eyes and sighed because WHERE THE FUCK IS CARRY ON!!!???

THE BRIDGE FROM THE PILOT! I LOVE THE FLASHBACK!!!

I love that their first words were also their last but it should've been Cas! Or both of them and Cas! Either way, Cas should've been there and he should've said, "Hello, Dean." Like Cas could've been there when Dean GOT to Heaven or walked out of the Roadhouse while he was talking to Bobby or something!

They got so close to the pilot with their outfits! AHHHHHHHH! That's so cool!! And after the hug when Dean looks at Sam he looks so happy and proud!!

THE MESSAGE AT THE END IS SO SWEET!! I LOVE AND APPRECIATE IT A LOT!! BUT COVID MY ASS! THE CREW WAS WAY TOO CLOSE TOGETHER AND NONE OF THEM WERE EVEN WEARING MASKS!!

Really?! All they do is mention Jack and Cas twice?! And it's Sam and Bobby, not Dean or all 3! And no one even seems that torn up about the two of them being gone! 😞😞😭😭 😡😡

After the episode ended, we all just sat for a few minutes. The kids were sorta stunned but after a few seconds recovered and then realized we were crying and came to hug us. I was crying the hardest as I was not only in the show but also a fan, and my dads were crying the second hardest.

They sort of held/side hugged each other but both still had a hand on my back while I was leaning into Alex's chest. Eventually, I moved and started crying on Dad1, which lead to both Dads hugging me and I ended up in between them on the couch.

When I could finally speak, I said, "I just can't believe it's over. This show has been such a big part of my life for so long and being a part of the cast is a dream come true. I love all of you guys so much and am a part of so much stuff I never thought to dream of. I feel so loved and accepted and I just don't want any of it to go away. I know the SPN family isn't going anywhere but it just feels like the end of something that shouldn't end. Supernatural is what connected me to all of you and I don't want those connections to change because the show's done." I grabbed Alex's hand as I looked at him and said, "especially you, baby. I can see myself marrying you, just ask Gen, and I know we have more in common than the show but I don't know, I just feel like we'll change somehow. I feel like everything will change somehow and I don't want it to. I know change is usually good but I don't like it." I mumbled the last part as I looked down at my hands then put my face into Misha's chest since he'd moved to the floor in front of me.

He hugged me before he said, "Hey, you're not going to lose anyone or anything. Yes, change can suck and be scary but if change wasn't a thing, you wouldn't have met us or become part of the cast. This show is a huge part of all our lives and it isn't going anywhere. The SPN Family will be the one fandom that never dies, I can guarantee that. That is something that will never change. It's hard to believe it's over but it's not completely gone because the family still exists. All the people we've helped and projects and campaigns we've created still exist. If the connections change, they will just get stronger. And as Alex's honorary dad and Jack's chosen dad, I can say with 100% certainty that Alex also wants to marry you. He loves you so much and I can tell by the way he looks at you and talks about you. It's the same way your dad and Gen look at and talk about each other and I know that means a lot to you and is all you want in someone."

I sniffled and wiped my tears before pulling back to look at Misha, then Alex, and said, "really?"

Alex said, "yes, really. I love you so much, you're my world. Like Misha said, I look at you and talk about you the way Jared does Gen. I saw their relationship when I joined the show and knew I wanted what they had and I found it in you and I've never been happier."

I smiled and hugged him, burying my face in his shoulder for a minute then looked at all the adults (the kids had gotten bored a while ago and went to play) and said, "thank you guys for everything you've done for Supernatural. Vicki, Mom, and Momette, you guys have sacrificed so much and supported everyone so much. I mean, you guys literally put your careers on hold so you could take care of the kids and the house and be there for your husbands so thank you, the show wouldn't be possible without your support. Dad1, Dad2, Mish, and Alex, you guys have carried the show and have been the best parts of it since it began and Misha and Alex have been such amazing and welcome additions so thank you for that. It really wouldn't exist without you, and if it still did it wouldn't have been as good or lasted as long without you. And Mom and Momette, your parts on the show made me fall in love with you guys even more and Momette, Ruby introduced me to you, which led me to Wildfire, and I'll forever be grateful for that. Just, I love you all so much and you're all so amazing."

Everyone was smiling and came in for a big group hug. After a few seconds, the kids saw and joined then when we broke apart, we started cleaning up and playing with the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - So these reactions are my genuine reactions to the finale, other than the replies from people and saying "my dads" and things like that lol. Most of the things Mackenzie said I said while watching the finale/talking about it but it was usually in my head. I rewatched the finale more than once to write these down and I'm pretty sure it retraumatized me and I definitely was not ready for the wound to be reopened the way it did. It took me way too long to write this chapter because I did not want to think about it but I also really wanted to do it so that's why it's coming out like 4 months later. I love this show so much and miss it so much every fucking day. It was/is my comfort show and I haven't seen as much of myself in so many different ways/characters as I do in Supernatural so it will always be my favorite show and have a special place in my heart. Anyway, remember; Always Keep Fighting, Love Yourself First, You Are Not Alone, and You Define You. Love y'all!
> 
> Quotes of the Week: "Always Keep Fighting." - Jared, Dean, and the whole SPN Family
> 
> "You've got this dark pit inside of you, I know, believe me. I know. But that doesn't mean you have to fall into it. You don't have to be a monster... It doesn't matter what you are, it only matters what you do. It's your choice." - Sam Winchester
> 
> There's two quotes this week because I couldn't decide which I liked better and this was the finale react chapter for this fic so the first quote went well with it and the other one is a big favorite of mine, probably my favorite from the whole show.
> 
> I thought the first quote was a good choice since it's said in the episode and a big part of what we all say to each other. I know I say it to my friends all the time and get it said back to me even more. I love all of Jared's campaigns and they all mean so much to me. AKF has helped me in more ways than I know how to explain, other than it has literally saved my life, but I love it and all the rest of the campaigns that came from it so much and they all mean the world to me. That's why I make sure to put them as part of my authors note every week; I know how much it means to me to hear someone say it, even a stranger, so I say it to you guys in case it means just as much/more and I hope you guys appreciate it the same way I do. ❤️❤️
> 
> The second quote I chose because it's my favorite Sam quote and I was watching season 4 the other day and it happened to be in the episode (4.4 Metamorphosis in case you were wondering). To me, it always feels like he's speaking directly to me because I always feel like I'm constantly on the edge of falling into a depression pit and feeling like I have no choice other than to do everything I already do. But this reminds me that I don't have to give in to that pit and I do have a choice. I may not choose some things like when I pay bills or go to work or things like that but I still make important choices everyday like what I decide to eat and drink or when I go to bed/how much sleep I get and how I treat those around me. Those all may seem like little things but they really are the big things and can easily affect everything. This reminds me that even when I do fall into that depression pit, I can choose to figure out what's depressing me and how to get out of the pit. It's definitely not easy but it is possible.


End file.
